El mejor regalo
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Siempre importa el amor, aunque sea a la persona más fría del mundo, si el amor llega se puede convertir en el mejor regalo del mundo. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien, este es un fic de regalo, me voy a esmerar al mil, espero que a ustedes como a la que se lo dedico (**__**Yumilight-chan) les guste. Anteriormente subí igual un SasuTen, era de ensayo, de hecho no me gusto mucho, pero estoy pensando que este lo recompensara todo, esta pareja me empezó a gustar y ahora creo que es mi favorita. Jajaja, espero actualizar rápido y que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Me ayudan mucho con Reviews. **_

_**Nos leemos c:**_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi creación.**_

La luz del sol se asomaba por mi ventana, abrí los ojos y rápido me puse de pie. Corrí a darme una ducha y ponerme algo lindo para la salida que tenía planeada.

Necesitaba algo cómodo pero igual algo coqueto, opte por unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, una playera holgada de manga corta y color morado con flores y para finalizar unas sandalias, sin contar que mi cabello, ahora, lo decidí dejar suelto.

Tome un bolso pequeño y metí cosas necesarias, baje a la puerta y mire al rededor de mi casa, sola.

Gire el picaporte y camine hasta el lugar planeado. Al ver a mis amigos puse una cara de alegría, mis ojos se iluminaron y se pusieron más brillantes, y mi sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, me acerque a ellos y los salude. Todos me respondieron el saludo e invitaron que pasara primero y eligiera la mesa en donde nos sentaríamos, me agrado una que estaba alado de un ventanal para poder ver y que la luz entrara.

Todos pedimos lo que gustamos para comer mientras reíamos, platicábamos, y bromeábamos de vez en cuanto. Hasta que Gai interrumpió.

—Bueno, mucha charla, pero es momento de empezar a ponernos serios— lo dijo mientras agarra su bebida y la levantaba en forma de brindar—Brindo por Tenten.

Mis otros dos compañeros hicieron lo mismo, yo solo levante el vaso para no salír de contexto.

—Ten Tenten, espero que este presente te sirva de mucho, y es una muestra de la eterna juventud— dijo mi sensei mientras me entregaba un pequeño paquete.

Al abrirlo note que era una nueva bolsa para llevar herramientas, me alegro mucho el regalo, pues la misión pasada la mía se había roto, y no podía usarla.

—Muchas gracias sensei— le dije mientras le ofrecía a cambio una sonrisa y él me enseñaba su dedo pulgar.

—Esperen yo igual tengo un presente— dijo Lee, mientras me entregaba una bolsa—Espero que te guste y que te quede, y bueno si o es de tu agrado podemos ir a cambiarlo— al sacar el presente, me entere que era una blusa, demasiado bonita, de color azul claro, que resaltaba más mi bien blanca y le sacaba provecho a mis ojos, pues le daba un brillo especial.

—Muchísimas gracias Lee, esta hermosa, e verdad me gusto mucho—.

—Que bueno jejeje— Me decía el chico de traje verde, mientras con una mano rascaba su nuca.

—Ten— me dijo el último integrante del equipo.

Realmente Neji y yo nos llevábamos de maravilla, de hecho, en algunas ocasiones salíamos a caminar y dejando aparte su lado frío, me caía demasiado bien, creo que cuando el chico agarra confianza, es uno de los mejores amigos que te puedes topar, pero algo que me causaba conflicto, era que en público se portaba como si le molestara que la gente supiera que fuéramos mejores amigos, o bueno, así es como yo pensaba de él.

Abrí el regalo y vi que era una linda bufanda rosa, que hacía que ruborizara mis mejillas—Gracias Neji— le dije mientras lo abraza, algo que no había con ninguno de los que me dieron presente, así que me separe de él y accedí a un abrazo grupal —gracias a todos de verdad, por los regalo, pero aun así, el mejor regalo que puedo tener son a ustedes como amigos, ustedes son mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Luego de reír un rato y comer un poco más decidimos marcharnos, aun tenía unos planes para mí tarde de cumpleaños. Me despedí de todos con una sonrisa y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi casa.

—Te acompaño a tu casa— me dijo Neji mientras yo hice un movimiento de cabeza como afirmando — Y bien, ¿Qué planes tienes?

—Bueno, quede de salír con Temari al centro comercial, la pobre dijo que no sabía que regalarme y me dio la opción de salir de compras para comprarme algo que yo escogiera—.

—Qué raro ¿No?, en las preliminares casi te mata y ahora es tu mejor amiga—.

—Bueno, no es que seamos las mejores amigas, pero definitivamente, dejando atrás todo los problemas que tuvimos al principio, la chica me cae muy bien—.

—Si claro, como fue tu "cuñada" —

Me quede viéndolo por unos instantes, pero en fin, no podía enojarme, lo que había dicho era verdad.

—Neji, sabes que eso ya paso, no debería afectarme en nada— le dije convencida de que era cosa del pasado.

—Bien, ya no importa— se quedo un silencio entre ambos hasta llegar al portón de mi casa— Bien, llegamos—.

—Sí, gracias por traerme, nos vemos — Y de nuevo, le dirigí otra sonrisa, mientras él se alejaba, pero antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos para que escuchara lo que decía se paro.

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños… Tenten— y siguió avanzando.

Entre a mi casa para dejar mis cosas y ver la hora. Faltaba como media hora para que Temari llegara así que decidí sentarme afuera de mi casa y ver a la gente pasar, veía gente conocida, vecinos, amigos, compañeros de la academia.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, como una hora y nada de Temari, claro, ella cambio mucho, antes era muy puntual, llegaba muy temprano y se puede decir que era lo más responsable posible, pero desde que Shikamaru llego a su vida cambio en lo completo, parece que le pego la flojera o yo que sé, ahora llega tarde por quedarse dormida o viendo el cielo o simplemente por estar con él. No le podía recamar, es más hasta me daba alegría que sea tan feliz con él.

Que sea feliz con alguien.

Por fin llego, pero grata mi sorpresa que no llego sola, si no que son su novio flojo.

—Jaja, perdón por la tardanza, pero este mendigo no hace más que dormir, y bueno a veces se antoja— dijo mientras Shikamaru venía alado de ella como su brazo derecho tras el cuello de la chica, como apoyando su cuerpo en ella.

—No importa— les dije, mientras me preguntaba dentro de mi (¿Por qué lo habrá traído?, era una salida de amigas, y aun así, me sentiré más sola que nada)

Empezamos a caminar, pero cada que quería dirigirle la palabra y giraba mi cabeza para verla, se encontraba en un momento de ternura con Shikamaru, dándose besos, o carisias, cosas de novios. Necesitaba un plan para zafarme de eso sin ser muy directa comencé a planear las cosas, vi de un lado a otro para ver que hacía, de verdad quería irme, mi situación se torno incomoda. Y por suerte encontré mi salvación, Sakura.

—Mira Temari es Sakura, creo que necesita ayuda, se ve mal— le dije mientras la señalaba.

—En problemas yo la veo muy tranquila— Pero antes de que acabara yo me encontraba alado de Sakura.

—Por favor llévame de aquí, te explico luego— le dije a la peli rosa mientras actuaba y me jalaba del sitio desapareciendo de los ojos de la rubia —Gracias Sakura me salvaste—.

—No te preocupes, venías con Temari ¿No?, llega a ser incomodo cuando viene con Shikamaru, yo lo he experimentado— me dijo, mientras se rascaba la nuca—Y bien, ¿A dónde te diriges? —.

—Yo creo que iré a mi casa— de todas formas ya estaba atardeciendo.

—Bien, yo iré a la cafetería escuche rumores que Sasuke está ahí, nos vemos —.

Suspire y decidí caminar a mi casa, no sin antes ver algo que llamo mi atención por completo, la tienda de herramientas ninjas tenía algo nuevo en su aparador, un equipo demasiado completo, con las mejores armas que he visto, era realmente hermoso, lo necesitaba, pero al ver el precio sentí como si una tonelada callera sobre mí, era, era demasiado caro, aunque quisiera tenerlo no podría pagarlo, de verdad ver tantas herramientas, pergaminos, kunais, shuriken, todo, todo era tan bonito, hasta sentía que podía enamorarme de tal cosa material, pero recordé el precio, y mejor di unos pasos hacia atrás para no torturarme más. Pero en el segundo paso choque con alguien que evidentemente esta atrás de mí.

—Uh, lo siento— le dije mientras giraba mi cara al ver quién era.

—Vete con más cuidado quieres— Me dijo, mientras se dirigía a otra dirección.

Vaya, que chico más grotesco, digo para que me responde así, si de todas formas el igual estaba viendo lo mismo que yo. Pero ni más, así era él por eso tenía la fama de ser tan grosero.

Comencé a caminar a mi casa, pero antes de llegar a ella algo llamo mi atención. Sonaban fuegos artificiales y comencé a buscar con mi vista de donde provenían y fui hasta ellos, en fin, para mí no había cosa más romántica que ello, llegue al lugar, un lago, había algo de gente y todos con sus parejas, para que mentir me sentía algo sola, así que camine hasta encontrar un lugar alegado de así, y lo encontré aun era parte del lago, pero ya no había gente era tranquilo, así que me recargue en un árbol para ver gran espectáculo.

Duro alrededor de 10 minutos y cuando finalizo me puse de pie y di la vuelta chocando con alguien, de nuevo.

— ¿Tú de nuevo? —.

Odiaba al tipo, como se creía tan importante y sus problemas fueran los únicos que existen en el mundo. Así que opte por no pelear dándole la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su casa.

—Vaya, tan pronto te callo—.

No soporte que este se expresara de tal manera, así que me di la vuelta y lo vi a los ojos —Escúchame, chico que quiere ser el malo, nunca te he dirigido la palabra por algo, no te soporto, solo escúchate, hablas como un charlatán, eres una persona tan arrogante y creída, crees que el mundo gira alrededor de ti, que eres el único con problemas y por ello mereces un trato especial, déjame decirte que no, hay mucha más gente con peores problemas que los tuyos y en cambio tienen una mejor cara, tú no eres tan especial o fantástico como dicen las demás chicas, eres alguien tan normal, es más alguien tan fastidioso, tanto que me haces enojar, hoy, justo hoy, el día de mi cumpleaños— definitivamente el no tenía porque saber de esto pero era para hacerlo sentir mal, en fin quería marcharme— Sasuke Uchiha, eres tan molesto— luego de esto lo vi, parecía que mis palabras le habían afectado, tenía la mirada más fría y estaba cabizbajo, me empecé a sentir mal, pero si pedía disculpas me vería como una mujer sin decisión, mejor comencé mi camino y cuando estaba a unos pasos delante de el escuche un susurro.

—Feliz cumpleaños—.

Y al momento de voltear ya no estaba, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, o simplemente era por lo magnifico ninja que es, marcharse tan rápido.

Ya no tenía cabeza para nada, así que seguí mi camino, entre a mi casa, solo me quite los zapatos y me arroje hacía mi cama.

No podía dormir, seguía pensando en lo mal que trate al Uchiha, pero pues alguien lo tenía que poner en su lugar en algún momento, pero bueno, ha sufrido mucho, y luego yo rematándolo, creo que le pediré disculpas mañana, si eso.

No, como le voy a pedir disculpas, no, si el me empezó a ofender y ni disculpas me ha dado, esta decidido, no le diré nada.

Pero me felicito.

Ah, eso no tiene nada que ver.

Maldita sea, porque un chico odioso tiene que ser mi pensamiento ahora.


	2. Marzo, Abril y Mayo

_**Hola c: No sé si me tarde o no en publicar el segundo capítulo, pero les pido una disculpa tal vez los suba como cada 2 semanas c: en lo que nos horarios se regularizan, tengo pensado el segundo capítulo y bueno aquí esta espero que les guste mucho c:**_

_**Me ayudan mucho con Reviews. **_

_**Nos leemos c: **_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi creación.**_

**Segundo capitulo: Marzo.**

Por fin pude dormir, no tanto como me hubiera gustado, pero al menos servirá.

Me levanté, me aliste, desayune, y me puse en marcha para ir a entrenar, pero como siempre, pasaba enfrente de la tienda de armas ninjas, y mi tortura empezó.

Comencé a ver las armas de nuevo, para deleitar mis ojos, pero al ver el precio de nuevo moría.

—No te alcanza ni para la mitad ¿verdad? — me dijo una persona con voz masculina, al voltear era de nuevo el. Era Sasuke.

—Cállate— no podía decir más, estaba en lo correcto con mis ahorros no juntaba ni un cuarto de lo que valen.

El sólo vio el precio y de la misma manera que yo sé paralizo, parece que el chico "perfecto" tampoco tenía el dinero suficiente.

—Jum— pronuncie metiéndome a la tienda como para hacerle creer que las compraría. Pero en al entrar me encontré una señora pero muy guapa.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarte?

—Eh, me gustaría saber si el precio del aparador es correcto- le dije con la esperanza que se hubiera equivocado y quitar algunos ceros.

—No, el precio está bien— me respondió al revisarlo y compararlo con un libro.

—Bueno, es que vera, me encantaría comprarlas, pero no tengo suficiente dinero, puedo trabajarle si quiere, mis entrenamientos terminan como a las 2, y después tengo mucho tiempo libre.

—Muy bien, mira regresa hoy después de tu entrenamiento para que yo piense un poco— me dirigió una sonrisa lo que provoco que se la regresara y saliera de la tienda.

Cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento me doy cuenta que solo esta Rock Lee y Gai.

—Bueno días, ¿No ha llegado Neji?

—Y ni llegara, me aviso en la mañana que tenía cosas que hacer, así que faltaría al entrenamiento de hoy— me dijo mi sensei —así que el entrenamiento de hoy será solo entre ustedes dos, y tengo uno perfecto, Lee, tú no eres bueno usando armas y Tenten tu Taijutsu no es el mejor, ni es bueno para empezar, así que haremos lo siguiente, Tenten entrégame todas tus armas— me dijo mientras extendía su mano para recibir lo que me pidió.

—Jajaja, buena broma sensei, ¿cómo le daré mis armas a Lee? — le sonreí nerviosa esperando que siguiera la broma.

—No Tenten— fue más serio ahora— es verdad, dame todo, tus pergaminos y armas, todo.

Le extendí todo, no quería creer lo que iba a hacer después, dárselas a Lee, alguien que es muy torpe y ni sabe cómo usarlas.

—Bien Lee, tú vas a tratar de atacar con ellas y Tenten, aparte de esquivar quiero que trates de golpearlo. Muy bien ¿Listos? —Asentimos los dos— comiencen.

Este entrenamiento era muy trabajoso, pero no tanto Lee aventaba un arma y yo sigilosamente la esquivaba mientras presentía el siguiente movimiento, llegue a golpearlo un par de veces, pero el igual es ágil y rápido esquivándola y atacando, en fin. El entrenamiento finalizo, mejore un poco la técnica la próxima vez me esmerare más para tenerla dominada. Gai invito a Lee a comer olvidándose como siempre que tiene otra alumna, yo me di la vuelta y fui a mi casa a comer, cambiarme y dirigirme a la tienda, mi futuro me esperaba.

Al llegar a la tienda.

—Buenas tardes.

—Hola hija, por fin llegaste, muy bien lo he pensado— mi miro de pies a cabeza como examinándome— bien, estas adentro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Así nada más? — dije mientras la veía sorprendida.

—Claro, mira una chica me estaba ayudando, pero se retiro y el trabajo se ha hecho más pesado.

—No se preocupe yo le ayudare.

—Bien por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

—Tenten.

—Que tierno nombre, el mío es Akane, y por cierto— saco una caja de un mueble y me lo entregó— Esta tienda la funde yo, es muy prestigiada, le surte a toda Konoha, y parte de aldea de la arena, y me enorgullece, porque tiene el toque femenino, así que, este es tu uniforme— me extendió la caja y me dirigió una sonrisa.

Bien odiaba los estereotipos, pero de verdad necesitaba el trabajo. Abrí la caja y vi que era un vestido azul muy pomposo, encajes y detalles en verde y blanco, llegaba arriba de las rodillas, y tenía unas botitas cafés, bien, esto es súper diferente a mi estilo y voltee a ver a Akane, ella tenía uno igual solo que más largo.

—Empiezas mañana Tenten, ven después de tu entrenamiento y no olvides ir a tu casa a comer—Akane me dirigió una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos mañana—Salí de la tienda con dirección a mi casa.

En el camino me di cuenta que aun era muy temprano para ir a resguardarme a mi hogar, iré a ves a Hinata, hace poco dijo que quería comentarme algo de un chico, es buen momento para ir, igual podría ir a ver a Neji y preguntarle porque no fue al entrenamiento, cambie mi dirección y fui hasta la mansión Hyuga.

Al estar en la esquina de esta pude notar que en la entrada estaban dos personas, una la reconocí fácilmente, Neji, pero la otra no la reconocía por más intento que hacía, aun estaba lejos y por eso no era fácil, pero puedo jurar que era algo alto, cabello azabache y tés blanca, no tenía idea de quién era hasta que fui acercando y claro ahora lo podía notar, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hola Neji, voy a ver a Hinata— abriendo la puerta como si no necesitara autoridad de nadie y como si tuviera la mayor confianza del mundo, claro, quería creerme delante de Sasuke para que viera que tenía un gran lazo con los Hyuga y que si se metía conmigo se metía con ellos. Cuando de pronto algo me lo impidió.

—Tenten, Hinata no está — me dijo el genio.

— ¿Eh? —No puede ser Tenten, tu creyéndote mucho y sale con eso.

Después de eso hubo un silencio totalmente incomodo.

—Con que Tenten ¿así te llamas? — me dijo el Uchiha, algo que me sorprendió, al fin me hablaba sin ofenderme, ¿pero qué? ¿No sabía mi nombre? ¡Soy alguien tan igual para él!, ¿para cuantos más de la aldea?

—Eh, si, pero…—algo interrumpió.

—Bien, me voy, nos vemos Neji, gracias— Esperen, paren todo, ¿Sasuke le agradece a Neji?, ¿qué favor le habrá hecho? , ¿Por eso era que Neji falto hoy al entrenamiento? Dios, ¿Desde cuándo se hablan?, No entiendo nada, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a unos pasos adelante cuando se detuvo y giro a verme con sus ojos fríos— Nos vemos, Tanten, o como te llames.

— ¡Me llamo Tenten! — le grite mientras tenía mi puño listo para golpearlo. Pero este se dio la vuelta y se fue. Vaya, que raro es ese chico.

— ¿Quieres pasas? — Me dijo el Hyuga, yo asentí.

Nos fuimos a sentar en el jardín mientras conversábamos de infinidad de cosas, una de ellas mi día y el entrenamiento.

—… después Gai se llevo a Lee a comer— reía mientras Neji solo mostraba una leve sonrisa.

—Y ¿Segura que solo vienes a ver a Hinata porque ella quería hablar contigo? — me dijo mientras giraba su rostro a otro punto.

—Bueno, es que, tenía tiempo, aparte yo, bueno, no sé, me sentía, como cuando no tienes, bueno, cuando estas, más bien…

— ¿Te sentías sola? — Me interrumpió el poseedor del puño suave—Lo he sentido.

—Últimamente me siento así— baje la mirada.

—Y ¿Por qué no te consigues un novio?

—Por Dios, no tengo tiempo para conocer a alguien ahora, con lo que te conté del trabajo apenas y podre respirar.

—No es necesario que conozcas a alguien ¿Por qué no regresar con el "último"?.

-Neji no creo, no quiero volver…—No evite acordarme de lo que había pasado.

*****FLASH BACK*****

Tenía mucho tiempo libre y de vez en cuanto salía, uno de mis lugares favoritos era la plaza, Ahí fue donde conocí a muchos amigos con los que ahora me llevo de maravilla, pero igual conocí a tres personas. Temari, Kankuro y Gaara

.Haciendo a un lado las preliminares, Temarí se acerco a mí y comenzamos a platicar, ella era demasiado agradable y graciosa. Se puede decir que era una gran persona, sus hermanos, Kankuro me hacía reír mucho, hablaba demasiado, pero a todo le encontraba gracias, Gaara, el es más callado, pero lo que decía daba gracia.

Los tres de la arena, tres personas que te dan un tiempo de gracias asegurado.

Sin saber lo que iba a pasar después con uno de ellos.

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****

—Primo—Alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos devolviéndome a la chiquilla que había llamado a mi amigo, era Hanabi — ¿Me puedes ayudar con mi rotación? Mañana tengo examen en la academia y me gustaría mostrarlo para exentar. ¡Ah!, Hola Tenten— yo solo le sonreía.

—Si— le dijo el Hyuga, después se paro y se giro a mí— ¿Vas a esperar a Hinata?

—No, yo creo que ya me voy.

—Bueno— me acompaño a la puerta—Piensa lo que te dije— Nos vemos mañana Tenten.

—Si Neji, descansa.

Bien, Neji vino a mover todo lo que ya tenía pensado. Iba a mi casa pero quería despejarme así que fui al lago donde había fuegos artificiales la noche pasado, solo que ahora estaba solo, me acerque hasta el agua y me quite los zapatos, dejando así que mis pies sintiera al agua fría relajándome un poco mientras pensaba.

¿Regresar con el último? No era mala idea, pero un momento, no, eso es lo que quería mi soledad, pero no lo que yo quería, estaba dispuesta a tener una relación, pero, no que cosas digo, andar con alguien solo me afectaría y más ahora que voy a empezar a trabajar, creo que un novio es lo que menos necesito ahora.

—Si tanto te gusta el agua, mejor ve a la playa— Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos y la reconocí, la tope 2 veces en este día.

—Cállate Sasuke, lo hago porque quería relajarme, aparte, no eres quien para venir a decirme a donde ir— lo dije algo enojada mientras me ponía los zapatos— deberías hacerlo algunas vez. Se siente bien, por cierto, deja de seguirme a todos lados.

—Hum, ya quisieras.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué quería que un chico fastidioso como tú me siguiera? Me gustaría que alguien guapo, caballeroso y amable lo hiciera.

— ¿Y que no soy guapo? —dijo mientras mostraba una cara burlona.

—Ay, ¿sabes qué? cállate Uchiha, yo me voy, buenas noches.

—Descansa.

Y como siempre al voltear, ya no estaba.

Cielos esta está subiendo de nivel, en fin, llegue a casa y me tire a la cama, no me costó nada de trabajo conciliar el sueño.

En la tarde estaba más sumergida en mis pensamientos que nada, por lo que hizo que mi sueño pareciera más una cosa que ya había vivido antes, o más bien, fue un recuerdo, porque esto, ya lo viví antes: _Estaba afuera de mi casa viendo a la gente pasar, cuando de pronto llego el trió de la arena, La rubia me invito a pasear e ir a un café y por ende no me negué, pero en el camino pude notar que dos de ellos se habían perdido, dejando así, a solas con uno de sus hermanos, pero me percate de esto al llegar a la cafetería. _

—_Oye, tus hermanos, creo que los hemos perdido— fue lo único que dije._

—_No, ellos se fueron, yo les pedí que lo hicieran para estar a solas contigo._

_Solo baje la mirada y entramos al café pidiendo algo ligero, mientras hablamos de cosas sin importancia, me sentía realmente incomoda, no era como una cita, pero el hecho me hacía pensar eso. Me quede viendo una ventana, comenzaba anublarse para después llover, Cuando de pronto me dijo algo._

—_La verdad yo, les pedí que me dejaran a solas contigo, porque quería decirte algo, la verdad— se detuvo y tomo una bocanada de aire para después continuar—Tú me gustas, y quisiera, bueno, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?._

_Me levante de mi lugar y me fui corriendo, no sé porque lo hizo, pero el hecho me hacía sentir muy mal, incomoda. Corrí hasta mi casa y al llegar a ella me detuve en la entrada, agache la cabeza y sin ninguna razón comencé a llorar._

—_No tienes porque ponerte así, vamos a intentarlo— se acerco el hermano de la kunoichi, que me había seguido de seguro levanto mi mentón y no sé si noto que estaba llorando, púes se confundía con la lluvia, e hizo la acción, me beso. No sabía qué hacer, nunca se que hacer en esa situación, pero de algo estaba segura, yo no quería estar con él, creo que lo hice más por compromiso, que por sentimientos verdaderos._

Luego de recordar esta anécdota, me desperté con temor mientras me sentaba al filo de la cama y con ambas manos, cubría mi cara.

**Abril y Mayo.**

Han pasado ya dos meses, las cosas no han cambiado mucho, la verdad es que casi nada, Me hablo igual con todos, pero estoy segura que solo he visto a Sasuke como 2 veces, Diablos, ¿Por qué tengo que hablar de él primero? Bueno, Como la aldea se ha hecho muy fuerte, Tsunade nos dio vacaciones a todos, es raro en ella, pero dice que es para que descansemos, yo pienso que es porque ella igual quiere hacerlo, para cualquier misión manda a chicos acabados de graduar. Bueno, dice que las vacaciones finalizaran como a mediados de junio, como ya ha pasado todo marzo con Abril y Mayo, falta poco para entrenar de nuevo. De lo único que no han dado vacaciones es de mi trabajo, pero Akane me dijo que las ventas subieron mucho desde que yo estoy, por lo tanto aparte de las herramientas por las que trabajo, me pagara un poco mensualmente como recompensa.

Al llegar a mi trabajo.

Me pongo mi vestido y mis botitas, optando dejándome el cabello recogido, habían llegado unos pedidos y estaba en la bodega guardándolos cuando escucho unos pasos y asegure que alguien había entrado a la tienda.

— ¡Un momento! — le grite desde la bodega apresurándome a ir a atender, cuando salí iba mostrando una sonrisa con los ojos cerrado — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Eh…, vengo por una entrega ya está todo pagado—Me dijo alguien mientras me daba una factura, a ese alguien que de inmediato reconocí la voz al verme a los ojos note un leve, casi invisible pero notable sonrojo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu aquí?, Ash—Le recogí las nota casi arrebatándola.

— ¿Qué? Un momento, ¿Eres la amiga de Neji? ¿Tenten, no?

—Claro que soy yo, espera aquí, iré por tus cosas— lo vi de nuevo y ahora el desviaba la mirada, subí al almacén para traer el paquete y mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta comparando folios y cosas por el estilo—Aquí esta— le extendí el paquete — ¿Necesitas otra cosa o solo viniste para molestar?

—Bueno—Bajo la mirada y de nuevo el sonrojo— He escuchado decir en la plaza que hay una chica muy guapa y linda que atiende la tienda, pero al parecer me equivoque de turno o simplemente están ciegos—me dio la espalda.

— ¡Ay! Sasuke, mejor vete de aquí— le saque la lengua y él se fue y al estar en la entrada pude notar que dijo algo pero no puse atención y no le di mucha importancia.

Genial, ya es suficiente con lo que tengo que cargar y ahora Sasuke se burla de mi de nuevo, vaya en cierta forma no me sorprende, es más creo que, no, olvidare eso, si.

Acabo mi turno y me fui a cambiar.

—Akane, ya me voy me veo mañana— le grite casi en la entrada.

—Tenten, ven— me respondía desde la oficina.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Pues veras, ella es mi sobrina Akaya— gire mi vista y pude notar una chica de cabello muy lacio sentado alado de ella, era de tés algo blanca y ojos de color, tenía como uno o dos años menos que yo— vino de vacaciones a quedarse conmigo y se ofreció a ayudarme en la tienda, por lo que considere, sería bueno que descansaras, has trabajo demasiado, un descanso nada tiene de malo.

— ¿En serio? , por mi no se preocupe, puedo venir en las vacaciones.

—Vamos no seas necia—me extendió un sobre— Aquí está tu pago del mes y te espero a mediados de junio para que sigas trabajando.

—Está bien Akane— le dirigí una sonrisa—Nos vemos y gracias— me despedí de las dos y me retire del lugar.

Bueno ahora que tengo vacaciones tengo que usarlas de una buena forma, y eso quiere decir relajarme, no me vendría mal ir al lago a pensar que hacer en este medio mes que me falta.

Al llegar al lago pude notar que no estaba solo, había una presencia que estaba dentro del agua y tenía los pies sumergidos en ella con sus calzados en la mano, lo reconocí de inmediato y supe que era hora de vengarme por lo que ha hecho.

—Si tanto te gusta el agua, mejor ve a la playa— Me reía burlonamente.

— ¿Qué? No, no es lo que, no lo pienses— Parece que mi comentario lo asusto pues reacciono tan brusco que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón en el lago — Maldición.

—Jajaja—reí divertida—bien ahora que estás tranquilo puedes decirme algo, ¿Verdad que es relajante y divertido?

—Hjm—Fue lo único que dijo. Mientras se ponía muy rojo.

—Jajaja, pareces un tomate, no, peor, estas súper rojo— comencé a jugar con sus mejillas estirándolas.

—Dejame.

—Bueno— le extendí una mano para ayudarlo a salir del agua, pero tan grosero es que no la acepto y se levanto— Ay, joven Uchiha, jajaja — no evite reírme de nuevo— si estas aburrido puedes visitarme y te enseñare más cosas como para que te diviertas, ir a los parques, jugar con agua, brincar en la lluvia, jajaja— lo vi este tenía ambas manos en sus bolsillos—Me voy, Descansa—Esperaba la respuesta como siempre lo hacía, pero ahora no note nada y al voltear seguía ahí viendo al agua, no me importo mucho pero era mejor dirigirme a mi casa, mañana me esperaba un gran día.

Llegue a casa me recosté en el sillón y parecía que estaba más cansada de lo normal pues me quede dormida.

Eran como las 9 de la mañana y por fin desperté, desayune algo y me fui a bañar ya ponerme cómoda, las cosas que haría hoy no serían fáciles, lavar mi ropa, arreglar tuberías que ya fallaban, destapar coladeras, tirar todo aquello que ya no me sirviera y pintar la casa, obviamente era demasiado. Me puse un short, una playera grande que tuve que amarrar haciendo asomarse mi ombligo con parte de mi estomago, y opte levantar mi cabello con un moñito mientras me ponía un pañuelo en la cabeza en forma de diadema.

Empecé a hacer todo y en menos que me di cuenta solo faltaba pintar la casa. Tome las bolsas de basura y saque a dejarlas en los botes fuera de mi casa, empezaba a atardecer eran como las 5, me daba tiempo mi casa no era muy grande. Salí con las bolsas y las puse en los botes cuando me di cuenta que alguien a notar mi presencia se escondió alado de ellos sin saber que ahí era donde me dirigía.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?, un momento ¿Sasuke?, pero ¿qué haces? — Me extrañaba que estaba ahí, peor, un momento, Yo estaba de lo más sucia posible y desarreglada y estaba viendo a Sasuke Uchica, el chico más popular de la aldea, no esto no está bien, no esperen, ¿Desde cuándo me importaba eso? ¿Desde cuándo me importaba que él me viera así? —Bien, ya que no quieres hablar me voy— empecé a caminar pero algo me detuve y recordé lo que le dije ayer _–Cuando quieras ven a buscarme- _En que estaba pensando, decirle a Sasuke que me buscara pensara que soy pervertida o no sé que, bueno no pierdo nada con invitarlo a pasar, me gire y camine los pocos pasos que había avanzado — ¿Quieres pasar? —el me miro se levanto y me siguió.

Que hace Sasuke Uchiha en mi casa, creo que esto me está poniendo nerviosa. No había dicho ni una sola palabra así que accedí a iniciar la plática.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Agua— bajo su mirada—Por favor.

—Está bien, siéntate ahorita la traigo.

Sasuke solo se sentó en el sillón y empezó a ver mi casa, alado de su asiento había una mesita con dos libros los cuales estaba comenzando a leer.

—Aquí tienes— me senté en el sillón de enfrente— bueno, perdón por el desorden pero estoy arreglando mi casa, espero que no te importe que te deje solo pero tengo que pintar.

Solo negó con la cabeza.

Bien si no aprovechaba hoy sabía que no lo haría nunca, empezaría por una pared de la sala para hacer platica con Sasuke mientras la pintaba, había un mueble grande y comencé a moverlo, pero soy tan débil que no lograba nada, comencé a empujarlo con más fuerzas y nada, tome una bocanada de aire y lo empuje de nuevo, este se movió, cuando estaba a una distancia agradable deje de moverlo, pero me pude percatar de que el mueble se seguía moviendo.

— ¿Pero qué? — dije asombrada

— ¿Así esta bien? — me pregunto el cabello azabache que estaba del extremo del mueble, había sido tan debilucha y el Uchiha me había visto y accedió a ayudarme sin que yo se lo pidiera, pero que pena.

—Ah, sí... Gracias.

—Yo pintare aquí, hay muchos muebles y tal vez no puedas moverlos, después continuare con las escaleras, tu pinta la cocina y tú recamara.

Estaba algo impactada, para que ocultarlo, Sasuke me iba a ayudar a arreglar mi casa, más bien ya lo estaba haciendo, sentía como si él y yo viviéramos juntos y estuviéramos arreglando nuestro hogar, no un omento, vivir con él, nunca.

—De acuerdo— fue lo único que dije y me dirigí a la cocina, mientras cantaba una canción—We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

(_Nota: Los que pudieron notar es la letra del cuarto opening de Naruto y los que no, les dejo el dato)_

—Ya acabe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?, yo apenas acabo la cocina— me sorprendió habían pasado como media hora y él había finalizado todo.

—Te ayudo con el cuarto.

Solo asentí y ambos subimos al cuarto, no sin notar que la parte donde él había pintado quedo perfecta y aun así no se mancho la ropa, y yo era un desastre con la mía. Anteriormente había cubierto todas mis cosas con plásticos par que la pintura no las dañara.

—Es alto— dijo mientras levando la cabeza y veía el techo — ¿Dónde está tu escalera?

— ¿Eh? ¿Escalera?, bueno la verdad es que no tengo.

—No alcanzaremos hasta arriba.

—Ya se tu me cargas en tus hombros y así yo pintare arriba ¿Te parece? — Pero estoy diciendo mas estupideces de lo normal, como me va a cargar en sus hombros, pensara que soy infantil que cosas, pero no…

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos y cuando sentí el azabache me tía montada en sus hombros.

—Apúrate— me extendió una brocha mientras el sujetaba la pintura, asentí y comencé a pintar mientras de nuevo empecé a tararear y después a cantar.

—Zutto soba ni ita kara  
Aita suki ma ookisugite  
Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
"Mata ne…" ga sabishii

Minarenai machi de naiteru nara  
Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai

Yura yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru…— habíamos terminado y Sasuke me bajo de sus hombros después me vio y bajo la mirada.

—Futatsu no omoi— me dijo mientras veía otro lado

— ¿Qué? — le pregunte mientras le miraba la vista

—Es lo que sigue de tu canción ¿No?.

Oh por Dios, Sasuke había escuchado todo lo que cante. Quería esconder mis nervios pero parece que me ruborice más.

(_Nota, esta canción es el opening 9 de Naruto)_

—Jajaja, si— le dirigí una vista a su cuerpo y estaba completamente sucio, creo que yo lo había ensuciado.

—Sí, tu lo hiciste— me dijo mientras miraba su ropa.

—Ay no te ensucie tanto— le bromee

—Claro que si en todos lados estoy manchado.

—Aquí te falta— le dije mientras con la pintura de la brocha ponía unos garabatos en su cara. Se quedo atónito, como una chica le había atrevido a rayarle su cara como vil mural, que pena ahora que hago. Cuando de pronto sentí mojada y pegajosa toda mi cabeza—Sasuke ¿que hiciste? — este atrevido se atrevió a tirar lo que sobraba de su bote en mi cabeza.

—Hum—Pude notar que ya no era una queja si no una risita burlona que se había formado en su rostro.

—Muy divertido ¿Verdad? — le avente lo que sobraba de pintura de ahora mi cubeta manchándolo más.

Ambos empezamos a aventarnos pintura que sobraba en nuestras cubetas o brochas, fue como una guerra de pintura hasta que ya no sobro más.

Ambos terminamos en el piso sentados, yo no paraba de reír y puedo jurar que en el momento que me dio la espalda una risita escapo de su boca.

—Me voy— se levanto e iba en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿Cómo te irás así? , vamos, dame tu ropa y la meterá a lavar.

Solo me vio entro de nuevo a la habitación, parecía que la idea de que todos en la calle lo vieran sucio no le agradaba. Empezó a alzarse la playera hasta que la bajo de nuevo.

— ¿Te molesto? — fue lo único que me dijo y entendí.

—Ah lo siento— me gire a la otra dirección, y empecé a ver mis muebles tapados, todos menos uno, un espejo de cuerpo completo, el cual estaba dirección a Sasuke, trague saliva y seguí viendo, se quito su playera, su cuerpo bien formado y fuertes brazos, una espalda ancha pero realmente bonita. Después de eso me aventó su playera, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Con la playera será suficiente.

—Ah, si lo que digas —y corrí a lavarla. Mientras se secaba me di una ducha rápida y me cambie con una ropa que siempre pongo de emergencia en el baño.

Al salir de este note que la playera del joven estaba seca y fui a mi cuarto a tocar la puerta.

—Sasuke, ya está tu playera— Este abrió ocultando todo su cuerpo haciendo que solo se asomara su brazo para recibirla y se la di.

Luego baje a la sala y espera a que el igual bajara.

Al hacerlo abrió la puerta de la entrada y me dijo.

—Vámonos.

— ¿Qué?

—No piensas quedarte a dormir aquí ¿Verdad? El olor te va a desmayar. —El era tan inteligente.

Tome mi boldo apague las luces y comencé a caminar alado de él. Yo esperaba que me dejara en el hotel de la aldea, pero lo pasamos de largo y el parecía no decir nada. Hasta que mis ojos pudieron percatarse de algo, su casa, íbamos a su casa.

—Pasa— me dijo mientras abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para que pasara.

—Gracias.

—Siéntate, iré a cocinar algo.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Y muy bien.

Solo sonreía a su respuesta y me senté y note ver en una mesa que estaban los dos libros que comenzaba a leer. Gire a ver a mi entorno y no note gran cambio entre mi casa y la de él. Me recosté un poco en el sillón, porque lo acepto, me sentía demasiado cansada, y en poco me quede dormida.


	3. Junio parte 1

_**Hola c:**_

_**Tenía un rato libre y decidí continuar el fic antes de lo esperado.**_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen la historia, la tienen en favoritos y comentan, como Annie, ella está muy pendiente y le mando un salude, esperando que esté cumpliendo sus expectativas, tal y como la de todos ustedes. Porfis pongan Rewievs para saber si la historia les guata o quieren que cambie algo o todo eso, por favor.**_

_**Me ayudan mucho con Reviews. **_

_**Nos leemos c: **_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi creación**_

_**Segundo capitulo: Julio 1**_

Abrí los ojos y salte por desconocer en el lugar donde estaba, no era mi casa, a ver, cierra los ojos y trata de calmarte mientras recuerdas lo que paso ayer. Hice limpieza en mi casa, pinte con Sasuke, me vine a su casa, y me recosté en el sillón, bien, bien, eso está claro, pero no estoy en el sillón, estoy en una cama algo amplia y una habitación sin muchas cosas.

Me levante y salí de la habitación para ver si encontraba algo.

— ¿Sasuke?

Nadie contesto.

Me dirigí a lo que yo pensaba era la salida y fue ahí donde reconocí de inmediato, vi el sillón y los libros. Estaba en la casa de Sasuke, pero yo creo que me llevo a dormir arriba, que pena, y yo sin darme cuenta. Al percatarme de que estaba en un territorio seguro – o así lo sentía yo- subí de nuevo a la recamara a tender la cama y ordenar un poco, pero no tuve que hacer mucho, esa recamara estaba muy impecable. Cuando acabe de nuevo hice el llamado.

—Sasuke, ¿Dónde estás? — y de nuevo sin respuesta.

Comencé a buscar en todos los lados pero no tuve mucho éxito, bien creo que mire. Tome mi bolsa de la mesa de los libros y mi vista fue a una mesa más amplia que estaba al fondo, tenía pinta de comer, me acerque a este y pude notar que había un plato de arroz y otro con un pedazo de pescado con una nota: "_Tuve que salir. Desayuna". _No sé porque al ver esto mi corazón empezó a palpitar al mil. Me senté y realice lo indicado, primero comí arroz y después el pescado, y me pude percatar de algo, lo que él me menciono ayer era cierto, Sasuke cocinaba muy bien. Me sonreí y termine de comer. Me levante y lleve mis platos a la cocina para lavarlos y vi que en el escurridor había dos platos casi secos.

—Sasuke— me dije a mi misma en casi forma de susurro.

Después de guardas los cuatro platos me fui a la mesa donde estaba la note, aquella la doble y la guarde en mi bolsillo y saque una servilleta y una pluma, dejándole la contestación de la nota. Al guardar la pluma note unos dulces que estaban en mi bolsa, como unos cinco, uno lo metí a mi boca, y los otros cuatro los deje sobre la nota. Fui a la entrada y le eche otro ojo a su casa.

Al salir comencé a caminar a la mía con la esperanza de encontrarme al Uchiha de regreso a su casa para agradecerle.

— ¡Tenten! —Me llamo una voz chillona.

—Sakura—Le conteste después de encontrarla con la mirada — Hola Hinata — Le dirigí cuando ambas chicas se acercaban a mí.

—Te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana en tu casa y no aparecías— me dijo la peli rosa

Tenía que inventarme algo, no le iba a decir que pase toda la noche en casa del amor de su vida.

—Eh, tenía que salir desde la mañana—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Bueno no importa, te estamos buscando por algo— La Haruno se veía entusiasmada, así que le puse más atención— Estamos organizando una salida a la playa, hemos invitado a todos, aunque algunos no han aceptado, otros están muy emocionados, queremos invitarte.

—Si… bueno, s-si es que, a ti… te gus-gustaría ir, Tenten— dijo la pequeña Hinata.

— ¿Pero quién ha confirmado? —Tenía que estar segura antes de aceptar.

—Bueno, pues Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, yo, Hinata, ¡Ah! Y Neji.

—Bueno, pues cuenten conmigo— El saber que Neji iría me tranquiliza.

—Bu-bueno, ahora vamos con el joven… Uchiha, para ver si acepta la invitación— Comento Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

— ¡Claro que aceptara!, es mi oportunidad para conquistarlo, en el mar— Agrego Sakura mientras giraba y daba brincos.

Yo estaba segura que no lo encontrarían, venía de ahí, es más, estaba segura de que Sasuke ni si quiera aceptara ir a la playa, pero guarde mis comentarios para mí.

—Bueno, pues suerte— Les dije a ambas.

—Gracias, por cierto, nos iremos el viernes, la cita es a las 12 de la mañana en la puerta de konoha, todos no reuniremos ahí.

—Claro Sakura ahí estaré.

Vi a las kunoichi irse mientras en mis pensamientos iba desenvolviendo si la mejor opción era que Sasuke fuera o no.

Tenía dinero ahorrado más con lo de la paga de la tienda, tengo lo suficiente para darme esas vacaciones e incluso ir a comprar cosas que necesitaba, una de ellas un traje de baño.

.

.

.

Llego el día, viernes, me desperté, me bañe, me cambie, necesitaba algo ligero, un vestido que llegaba por en medio de las rodillas color naranja y un suéter tres cuartos blanco, con unos zapatos sencillos del mismo color del suéter, mi cabello lo amarre en un solo chongo y baje a desayunar. Desde el día anterior había dejado las cosas listas en una pequeña mochila, traje de baño, y tres mudas para cambiarme. Desde el día que fui a su casa, no lo he visto, no le he buscado ¿Pensara ir?, me gustaría ser la primera para ver si ya habrá llegado y platicar con el sin que nadie nos moleste. O llegar al último, para que no piense que soy desesperada… un momento, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke me interesa? Para ser honesta ni quiero que vaya, no quiero que arruine mis vacaciones. Mejor no verlo hasta después de mucho tiempo. Sí, eso.

Salí de mi casa, cerré con llave y me dirigí al lugar indicado, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Al llegar ahí pude notar que estaban un par de rubios, Naruto e Ino, Kiba, Sakura y del otro lado del camino iba llegando Neji, y unos pasos atrás Hinata.

—Hola— Les dije a todos mientras me posicionaba alado de Kiba.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos—Dijo Kiba mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

—Un momento ¿No ira Temari con Shikamaru? — Dijo Naruto mientras veía a Sakura.

—A ellos los veremos en la playa, se han adelantado para rentar una casa en la cual nos quedaremos— Agrego Sakura respondiendo así la duda de Naruto.

— ¿No falta alguien más? — me atreví a decir pensando en que Sasuke se les había olvidado, pero que tonta, era obvio que no iría.

—No, ya somos todo—Dijo la peli rosa y comenzó a avanzar alado de la rubia.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Esperas a alguien más?

— ¿Yo? Como crees vámonos Neji— le dije a mi amigo mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Ya estábamos por más de medio camino, Sakura platicaba con Ino y Naruto con Kiba y Hinata, y yo con Neji. Hablábamos de muchísimas cosas como siempre cuando una de sus preguntas me causo detener mis pensamientos.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Sakura cuando partimos?

—Dijo muchas cosas.

—Sobre que Temari estará ahí esperándonos con Shikamaru.

—Claro, no sé porque preguntas eso.

—Si ella está ahí para esperarnos, ¿No crees que este con alguien más?

Trague saliva con la esperanza de que no sospechara nada de Sasuke, ¿Sospechar nada? ¿De que iba a sospechar? Si entre Sasuke y yo no hay nada. Trague saliva antes de contestar con voz nerviosa.

—Con tu "Alguien más" ¿A quién te refieres?

—Al último claro— Sentí un alivio cuando me dio su respuesta.

—Ash, Neji, supera eso— le di un golpe mientras cambiaba mi mirada.

Por fin habíamos llegado a la playa. Al llegar ahí note que Temari y Shikamaru estaban sentados a la orilla de mar dándose acorruco, mi mirada fue ágil a buscar en todas partes el azabache, pero que hago.

—Vamos a cambiarnos—Grito Sakura mientras corría a la casa que habían rentado la pareja.

Yo las seguí pero un estaba buscando al chico con la mirada, entre a la casa con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí, pero por Dios Tenten, hazte a la idea, Sasuke no vino, y no vendrá, el nunca aceptaría una cosa así. Subí y comencé a cambiarme, me puse mi traje de baño mientras me ponía encima un vestido de encajes algo corto, como un pareo, solo que el vestido era completo para tapar un poco el cuerpo, aunque se podía ver gran parte de este. Fui la primera en acabar y como Sakura comenzó a pelear con Ino y Hinata las trataba de calmar decidí salir y bajar.

Vi a los chicos que estaban dentro del mar tratando de pescar y me acerque a Neji que intentaba armar una fogata.

— ¿Te ayudo? — le dije mientras me inclinaba a él.

Pude notar que me vio de arriba abajo, pero no me importo mucho, Neji me había visto hasta con ropa interior, cosas de mejores amigos.

—Oye Neji, hay que pescar— dijo el rubio saliendo del agua con Kiba, mientras ambos se quedaron viendo con ojos de vicio mi cuerpo, me moleste un poco pero poco les duro el gusto cuando Neji se puso frente a mí.

—Tenten, en la cocina hay cosas para hacer ensalada, entra y hazla mientras acabamos de pescar— Me dijo Neji mientras yo asentía y entraba a esta.

Vi una persona que cocinaba, y al decir verdad desde que entre a la casa note un olor realmente delicioso.

—Hola— Le dije sin tomar mucha importancia de quien era. Pero un momento, un joven alto, de tes blanca, un bañador negro y una playera del mismo tono, cabello azabache, ¡Dios era Sasuke!

El solo me miro y se giro de nuevo a su trabajo. Mientras yo tomaba la lechuga y empezaba a hacer lo ordenado. Todo estaba en silencio y decidí romperlo.

—Con que saber cocinar muy bien.

—Sí.

— ¿Y te gusta?

—A veces.

— ¿Por qué a veces?

—No sé.

Hubo un momento en que sus respuestas comenzaron a hartarme y decidí callarme.

Seguí concentrada, bueno no mucho, estaba vagando por mis pensamientos, tratando de no pensar que éramos una pareja feliz y estábamos cocinando el almuerzo para nuestros hijos. Bueno, eso parecía, nosotros dos éramos los más maduros de aquí, y bueno Neji, el era como el Tío de mis hijos, si eso. No Tenten deja de pensar en eso, sacudí mi cabeza en forma de negación cuando de pronto entro Naruto gritando.

— ¡Sasuke necesito una bandeja!

—No seas fastidioso y tómala— dijo el Uchiha algo aturdido por el grito.

—Maldición— susurre, Naruto me asusto tanto que hizo que me cortara.

No era un corte muy profundo, pero si larga, solo superficial, pero como ardía. Me quejaba mientras iba al lavabo para enjuagar el cuchillo y mi herida, me queje más fuerte en el contacto con el agua.

—Tonta— fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras bajaba el fuego de la parrilla y salió.

Bien, ahora estoy sola con una cortada, comencé a sobarla haciendo que saliera más sangre, de verdad la sangre empezaba a molestarme. Cuando de pronto sentí que alguien tomaba mi muñeca de la mano herida, y con su otra mano cerraba el grifo de la llave, podía sentir su respiración tras mi cuello. Me soltó enzima desinfectante lo que hizo que cerrara el otro puño ileso con fuerza. Tomo una gasa y tapo la herida.

—Ten más cuidado— Me dijo mientras se lavaba las manos y guardaba las cosas que había utilizado. Sasuke había ido por cosas para curarme, sentí ese no se qué, que te da cuando le importas a alguien.

—Oye Tenten ¿ya cavaste la ensalada?— Dijo Neji mientras entraba y veía mi mano herida— ¿Qué te paso? —Se acerco y comenzó a examinar mi mano.

—No es nada, solo me descuide y me corte.

— ¿Te desinfectaste al menos?

—Bueno… — mire de reojo a Sasuke, pero el parecía desinteresado, así que decidí no meterlo a la plática—si.

—Bueno, de todos modos deja la reviso.

—Ya lo he hecho Neji, no te preocupes —comento Sasuke mientras aún nos daba la espalda.

Neji puso una cara más tranquila y antes de decir algo dos chicas entraron gritando y empujándose, claro, Ino y Sakura.

—Frente de marquesina, yo ayudare a Sasuke—dijo la rubia mientras entraba y se colgaba al cuello del Azabache.

—Claro que no Ino, yo lo haré— comento ahora la peli rosa que se colgaba de un brazo de este.

— ¿Sabes qué Tenten? Mejor vámonos— me dijo el ojiperla mientras me dirigía a la salida, no sin antes dirigirle la palabra al Uchiha—Gracias por curarla— después de esto ambos salimos y una revolución empezó en la cocina.

Neji me indico que me sentara a la orilla del mar mientras ellos seguían pescando, cuando de pronto Hinata llego y se sentó alado de mí y ambas comenzamos a platicar.

—Oye Hinata, ayúdame quieres—dijo el rubio a la heredera mientras le tomaba la mano.

—Ah... ¿Naruto? ¿En qué te puedo... Ayudar?— dijo la ojiperla mientras se ponía demasiado roja.

—Verás, estamos concursando para ver quien pesca más, y voy perdiendo, todos usas sus técnicas, Neji el byakugan y Kiba el aroma de estos, pero cuando hago clones de sombra desapareasen cuando las olas lo golpean.

—Tenten— se dirigió apenada la chica— ¿Te molesta si... Le voy a ayudar... A Naruro?

—Claro que no—le sonreí mientras ambos se levantas e iban a pescar con el byakugan de esta.

Se seguía escuchando una revolución en la cocina cuando de pronto todo ahí adentro se calmó, y por fin vi movimiento era Ino que salía como demonio de lo furiosa que estaba, sólo nos vio y dio un golpe tremendo en la puerta mientras se alejaba a no sé dónde por un buen rato.

Me dio curiosidad saber que había pasado con Sasuke y Sakura entonces sigilosamente entre a la casa para percatarme de lo sucedido, no se escuchaban ruidos, hasta que decidí acercarme a la cocina para escuchar mejor, cuando de pronto escuche algo demasiado bochornoso.

—Ah, Sasuke, por favor, para, no no, mejor sigue, ah, Sasuke, creo que contigo no duele nada, ah.

¡Qué demonios! Sasuke le estaba dando "placer" a Sakura en la cocina, ¿pero qué sucede? Este decidido entrare sin más, pero... ¿Por qué siento esta pulsación en mi corazón? Como si estuviera haciendo un coraje, vamos que me importa lo que ellos dos hagan. Me di la vuelta e iba a salir cuando algo hizo que girara de nuevo y entrara.

— ¡Ah Sasuke!

No pude más entre agitada.

Maldita sea Tenten, tienes que ser menos impulsiva y no dejarte llevar por lo que escuchas, era Sasuke que estaba curando una herida en el brazo de Sakura, parece que Ino se la hizo y Sasuke no tuvo nada más que hacer que tratar de curarla, maldita mal pensada.

Cuando ambos me vieron y notaron mi sonrojo, El azabache guardo las cosas y paso alado de mi mientas se acercaba a mi cuello y me decía casi a susurro.

—Estas muy roja, pareces un tomate.

Su comentario me puso más roja y ambos salieron, no supe que hacer y me lance a correr a la habitación donde estaban mis cosas y me acosté en el piso esperando a que mi respiración y mi cara regresarán a su normalidad.

Puedo asegurar que me quede dormida como por unos minutos cuando gritos y mucho ruido del exterior hicieron que diera un salto despertándome, viendo a mi alrededor solitario. Me puse de pie y baje a la estancia y estaba Sasuke recargado en el marco de la puerta viendo al exterior, me acerque a él y dirigí mi vista hacia donde estaba. Todos los chicos estaban ya en el mar jugado, nadando, cosas de playa.

—Yo ya te hacía en el mar — Me dijo Sasuke, seguido de darle un trago a su soda.

— ¿Tu no piensas ir? — le tome la bebida de las manos y le di otro sorbo regresándoselo.

—No me agradaría.

Me quite mi vestidito de encaje, quedando solo con el "bikini" y le quite la lata de las manos, poniéndola en una mesa y quitándole la playera.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — me dijo asustado mientras forcejeábamos.

No le conteste, solo lo tome de la mano y avance hasta llevarlo dentro del mar.

— ¡Hey! Sasuke vamos cambia esa cara y hay que nadar— comento el rubio mientras le aventaba agua con las manos.

—Cállate Naruto.

—Vamos, si le haces caso no será tan malo— le dije mientras igual lo mojaba y le tomaba una mano para que siguiera sumergiéndose en el mar.

Después nuestras manos se desataron por jugar o nadar. Todos estábamos ahí, se puede decir que nunca había sentido tanta calma, la última vez que fui a la playa fue cuando mis padres se llevaron como en forma de despedida.

Después de jugar un buen rato, nadar algunos kilómetros y flotar, decidimos salir a comer.

Pero antes de esto nos bañaríamos, el agua salada no iba muy bien ahora.

Después de ducharnos comenzamos a comer, primero el estofado que hizo el azabache, de verdad sabía exquisito, cuando tome la primera cucharada, gire al ver a este como para darle un elogio de su exquisito sabor, pero estaba perdido en las llamas de la fogata, será mejor que después lo felicite, siguió el pescado y la ensalada que me entere después, la termino de hacer Sasuke. Estábamos demasiado llenos y cansados del camino, casi que Empezamos a recoger todo para irnos a dormir cuando la novia de Shikamaru nos detuvo.

—Esperen muchachos, aun hay demasiada diversión— dijo mientras sacaba de una bola unas cervezas.

—Hjm— parece que a Sasuke le encanto la idea, pues fue el primero en tomar una.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco cervezas consumida por cada uno aproximadamente, cuando a una de las rubias se les ocurrió algo.

—Vamos a jugar ¿Quieren? — dijo Ino mientras ponía una cerveza en el centro y comenzó a girarla.

Todos sospechamos de lo que se trataba "El juego de la botella" Tu la girabas, y en donde apuntaba la boquilla era inicio de un beso.

La botella por fin se detuvo, en el moreno que estaba recargado en el hombro de Temari, esta frunció el ceño, pero después acepto que era solo un juego y no tendría por qué preocuparse que su novio besara a alguien más.

Y así siguió, a Shikamaru le toco besar a Hinata, mientras está dando vuelta toco con Kiba, luego de su beso, y del giro de él, tocaba el turno de Inuzuka con Temari, luego Temari con Naruto, Naruto con Sakura, y Sakura con... si, el, había cruzado los dedos para que le tocara en su turno y sirvió, besaría a Sasuke.

No sé por qué demonios me gire a otro lado para no ver, sabía que Sakura se lo devoraría en un beso, tenía ¿Celos?, no como voy a tener celos, eso no. Pero quería ver la reacción del, si seguro la aventara, si eso.

La chica se acerco y lo tomo por su cabello mientras subía una pierna a su regazo, como queriendo entrelazarlo con ellas, Sakura se había apresurado muchísimo, todos nos dimos cuenta, estaba comiéndose a mi Uchiha en el beso, no no, esperen, no, ¿A mi Uchiha?, no, estaba devorándose a Uchiha por completo, si eso.

Sakura movía los labios con violencia, pero me pude percatar que el Azabache no los movía, estaban estáticos, sin ningún leve movimiento, hasta que alzo su mano hasta un hombro de ella, pensé por un momento que le correspondería el beso, pero en cambio la empujo, haciendo que retrocediera, subió la otra mano y la roso en su boca, como para quitarse todo rastro de ella. Todos nos quedamos atónitos, incluso la Haruno que seguía retrocediéndose y poniéndose cabizbaja en su lugar. Por un momento me alegre por que Sasuke interrumpió el beso, pero por otro lado me enoje, pues lo hizo de una manera muy grosera.

Sasuke miro la botella con desconfianza y su mano la agarro mientras la giro, y ¡Oh por Dios! No era ahora una chica, le había tocado besar a un chico, le había tocado besar a Neji, ¡NEJI!

Ambos se negaron, y después de un rato llegaron a un acuerdo con Ino, Sasuke solo le daría un pequeño beso en la mejilla, eso sería todo, el azabache se acerco y casi con asco lo hizo mientras rápidamente regreso a su lugar, todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta y los ojos más abiertos que platos, pero era preferible no hablar del tema si no queríamos morir.

Era el turno de Neji.

Giro la botella y la boquilla apunto, me sonroje más que nada, besar a Neji no me causaba problema, es mi mejor amigo, un beso no importa, pero creo que me causaba conflicto al estar en esta situación frente a todos.

Neji se acerco y trago saliva mientras estábamos frente a frente, subió sus manos a mi espalda, haciendo que por el contacto me curveara un poco hacia el, nuestras caras estaban demasiado pegadas, nadie hacia nada, ni ruido, lo único que lograba escuchar era la respiración del Hyuga mientras sacaba su lengua para mojar sus labios, haciendo que esta contacto igual llegara a los míos, y cuando me di cuenta, yo misma desaparecí la distancia que nos separaba, pegando nuestros labios y subiendo mis manos hasta su cabello mientras empezaba a jugar con él, por su parte, el, me sujeto más fuerte de la cintura y comenzó con un leve movimiento en los labios, mientras yo lo seguía y poco después abrió su boca, dando cavidad a que mi lengua explorara y se detuviera a juguetear con su lengua dentro de su boca, esto de verdad me estaba gustando demasiado, no sé cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin besarlo, para decirlo bien, Neji, es la primera persona que he besado de esta forma, y que descubro que besa maravilloso, un dolo me empezó a causar en el labio inferior, cuando me di cuenta que Neji me tenía prendada con sus dientes. Abrió un poco los ojos, pues ya no podía más y note que Sasuke me estaba mirando con desconcierto.

Rápidamente me separe de Neji, mientras tomaba todo lo que sobraba de mi lata y le pedía otra a Temari, dirigí mi vista a Neji y este parecía no tener cara para verme, suspire y gire la botella. Kiba, lo vi y lo bese, solo un rose, nada más necesitaba después de aquel beso que lo había tenido todo con Neji.

El Inuzuka siguió con el juego mientras yo me perdía en la bebida.

A la mañana siguiente, mi respiración se detonaba por algo que me molestaba en el estomago, abrí los ojos y note un brazo encima de mi cintura gire mi rostro para saber el poseedor del brazo y mi a Neji, lo mire y podía jurar que se veía demasiado apuesto, nunca lo había visto de esta forma, nunca lo había visto como una persona tan apuesta, ya hora que lo veo así, creo que Neji me gusta demasiado, creo que Neji siempre me ha gustado.

Baje su mano y le bese la frente mientras recordaba lo de ayer, me levante con la resaca mientras veía a mí alrededor, todos tirados.

Tome un vaso de agua y me aleje de ellos para beberlo mientras una persona se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿No la aguantas verdad?

—Cállate.

—Hjm.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—No, aun no me quiero casar.

—Sasuke, no es eso.

—Dime.

—Ayer recuerdo que después de mi beso con Kiba, siguió el con Ino, después ella con Naruto, el con Hinata, Hinata con Kiba, Kiba con Temari, Temari contigo— le dije y pude notar que me notaba atentamente esperando que prosiguiera— después de ello ¿Quién siguió?

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No.

—No importa, solo te puedo decir que a la chica que bese, le di el mejor regalo del mundo.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Un beso mío es como el mejor regalo del mundo ¿No?

—No seas fastidioso.

— ¿Es todo lo que querías saber?

—Pues la verdad no me resolviste nada.

—Me da igual— el azabache se puso de pie mientras despertaba los demás.

Después de levantarlos, desayunar lo que sobro ayer y jugar un poco vóley bol, nos dio hable, así que decidimos ir a comprar algo a un pueblo que estaba bastante cerca, Sasuke se ofreció y todos aceptaron, pero como siempre Ino y Sakura querían ir con él, Temari decidió que ellas no que mejor Hinata, pero parecía que a Naruto no le agradaba mucho la idea y por lo ultimo me mandaron a mí.

El camino fue callado, pero tranquilo, creo que iba muy a gusto al caminar con ese fastidioso, llegamos compramos pizza y bebidas mientras nos dirigíamos de regreso, y claro, Sasuke había ligado como a 15 chicas en el trayecto. No sé porque, pero ahora iba algo molesta.

De nuevo nadie decía nada y decidí romper el silencio.

— ¿Y qué me cuentas? — No contesto— ¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí.

—Cuéntame algo.

—No quiero.

—Vamos cuenta algo, ¡Ah ya lo sé!, cuéntame tu miedo más grande.

—No tengo.

—Vamos debes de tener, mira te contare las mía— baje la mirada—es la soledad — No me contesto nada y el camino se hizo algo incomodo. Parecía que la plática no le importaba—Ay, si no quieres decirme está bien—Seguimos avanzando y ya cuando mi mente había olvidado eso me respondió.

—Tengo dos.

— ¿Dos?

—Dos miedos.

—Cuéntamelos— se paro y dejo caer las bolsas y giro a verme.

—Uno— me enseño su dedo índice como indicando el numero—al igual que tu tengo miedo a la soledad—Dos— ahora poso otro dedo—Desde que te conocí, mi segundo miedo es…

— ¡CHICOS! Se tardaron mucho y decidimos venir a buscarlos—grito un rubio lo que hizo que nos separáramos los mas rápido y regresáramos a nuestras posturas.

—Eres muy escandaloso— le dijo Kiba mientras nos ayudaban a cargar las bolsas y seguimos, ahora iba platicando con ellos y Sasuke había quedado en el olvido.

Llegamos cenamos y dormimos, a la mañana siguiente nos iríamos.

Al despertar la mayoría estaba guardando sus cosas, yo empecé a hacer lo mismo y cuando baje a la entrada por mi vestido note que estaba la playera de Sasuke así que decidí subirla, al estar enfrente del cuarto de los chicos toque y después abrí, encontré a todos arreglando las cosas.

—Sasuke— le avente la playera—Es tuya ¿No?

El solo asintió sin decirme nada, decidí salirme y en la entrada vi a Neji, era la primera vez que lo veía a los ojos después del beso, me puse roja y me fui corriendo a mi habitación mientras acaba de guardar las cosas.

El resto bajo y comenzamos el camino a la aldea, yo iba platicando con Kiba e Ino, y en poco tiempo llegamos a la aldea.

Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo llego Lee.

—Chicos los he estado buscando. Tsunade quiere vernos, quiere darnos una misión.

Neji y yo nos vimos, ahora nuestras miradas no chocaron, el juramento de proteger la aldea desasía todo lo que había pasado días anteriores. Pero eso sí, aun sentía ese leve sentimiento y mi corazón salir cuando notaba la mirada de Ojiperla en la mía.


	4. Junio 2

_**Una disculpa, el capitulo anterior lo hice algo mal **____** El final no era muy de mi agrado, pero lo que quería era subir el capitulo rápido, porque para mí los tenía abandonados xD **_

_**Gracias por los Reviews! 3**_

_**Espero que esta capitulo salga más agradable para todos y si de verdad quieren que le cambie algo o así, avísenme.**_

_**Igual el capitulo pasado tenía como título "Segundo capitulo: Julio 1" es un error es "tercer capítulo: Junio 1" me equivoque de mes xD. Lo siento. **_

_**Me ayudan mucho con Reviews. **_

_**Nos leemos c: **_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi creación.**_

_**Cuarto capítulo: Junio 2**_

Comencé a ir cada vez más rápido a mi casa.

Entre como loca subí me bañe y me puse mi traje de entrenamiento, me peine con mis dos moñitos típicos y me puse mi banda, guarde en mi bolsa herramientas pergaminos y todo lo necesario, baje, abrí la puerta y en el mismo instante iba pasando Sasuke enfrente de mi casa en dirección a la suya.

—Sasuke— le grite mientras me ponía bien los zapatos.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres?

—Toma— le arroje las llaves de mi casa— mañana vienes abres mi casa y subes las escaleras, en mi cuarto hay una ventana grande, alado de ella un rosal, necesito que lo riegues en lo que no estoy, se lo pediría a alguien más, pero tengo prisa y no creo encontrarme con alguien en el camino.

— ¿No crees que me estás dando demasiadas confianzas?

—Es lo que me inspiras— me acerque a él, me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y corrí hasta donde Tsunade, para saber lo que necesitaba.

Diablos, creo que el beso sobraba, pero fue un impulso, aparte iba demasiado apurada, pero aun así, el tiene razón, no es para que me tome esas confianzas con él, creo que si encuentro a alguien en el camino le pediré el favor.

Llegue al par con mis compañeros con Tsunade.

—Chicos, ¿Qué les paso? Lee los estuvo buscando desde ayer y nada que aparecieran— dijo Tsunade, pero más que regaño sonó como una burla.

—Lo lamentamos leidy Tsunade— le dije mientras hacia una reverencia.

—No importa, ahora les explicare la misión— saco unas hojas y comenzó a leerlas— Escoltaran a un señor feudal a la aldea de la niebla, le pedí a alumnos recién guardados que lo hicieran, como les había prometido, pero, el fue especifico que necesitaba un equipo avanzado equilibrado al cien, y ustedes, son el más equilibrado de la aldea.

—Entiendo, ¿Gai sensei ira? —Pregunto Lee.

—No, me temo que esta será su primera misión sin un maestro al mando.

—De acuerdo— dijimos al unisonó los tres.

— ¿Cuando salimos? —Pregunte.

—Ahora mismo, esperen en la puerta de la hoja, yo llevare el señor feudal al lugar.

Asentimos y nos dispersamos hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

—Por cierto ¿A dónde se habían metido? —Nos dirigió la palabra el chico de traje verde.

—Con Sakura—le conteste mientras clavaba una y otra vez un kunai al suelo a la espera de la hokague.

— ¿Fueron? Yo no pude, Gai me enseño una nueva técnica— Lee se dedico a elogiar su técnica y al maestro que me perdí y le deje de prestar atención.

Dirigí la vista a Neji que estaba sentado alado de mi, deje de aventar el kunai y tome su mano mientras le daba una sonrisa.

— ¿No te sientes mal? —Me dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano.

—La verdad es que— estaba a punto de declararle todo lo que me hizo sentir ese beso cuando llego Tsunade y nos interrumpió a todos.

—Bien, aquí esta, ahora ya saben cuál es la misión, que les vaya bien chicos, suerte—en ese mismo momento la mujer desapareció dejando al seño feudal que solo nos miraba con repulsión, como preguntándose si nosotros seríamos capaces que rescatarlo en una situación aterradora.

—Tenten, tu vas enfrente, Lee alado del protegido, yo iré atrás para usar el byakugan.

Todos comenzamos a avanzar atentos en nuestra misión, sin necesidad de palabras, sabíamos perfectamente las técnicas que usaríamos en caso de una emboscada. Seguíamos al frente, habíamos avanzado mucho para ser honesta.

Falta poco.

Ya esta amaneciendo, toda la noche caminando.

Una emboscada, ladrones, nada que preocuparse, en menos de un minutos todos estaban en el suelo.

A veinte minutos de llegar de nuevo otra emboscada, algo trabajosa, 8 minutos, hasta Neji tuvo que usar su rotación.

Ya a unos pasos.

Por fin, llegamos entregamos al seño feudal con el hokague y regresamos.

Unos pasos enfrente había una tienda, compramos cosas para comer.

Seguimos caminando en busca de un lugar donde podríamos comer.

Un templo, perfecto, es imposible recibir una emboscada ahí, entramos y nos dispusimos a comer.

—Tenía demasiada hambre— bostezo Lee— ¿Creen que podríamos descansar aquí? Aunque sea una hora, no hemos dormido.

—Neji, opino que Lee tiene razón, aparte nosotros venimos de viaje y creo que nuestras fuerzas están llegando a su límite.

—Son como las 9 de las mañana, coman y descansen, a medio día partiremos.

Abrace su brazo en forma de agradecimiento mientras sacaba de la bolsa el alimento y le daba la comida que había seleccionado.

Comimos y Lee fue el primero en quedarse dormido, poco tiempo después mis ojos cerraron por sí solo, acompañando así, a Rock Lee en el inmerso mundo de los sueños.

Solo tarde como cuarenta minutos despertarme, Lee, alado mío, y del otro lado, nadie, me senté y pude observar que Neji estaba sentado sin pegar un ojo aun.

—Deberías dormir—Me senté alado de él mientras mis impulso, hizo que mi cabeza se apoyara en su hombro.

—Alguien tenía que vigilar.

—Vigilare yo— me separe un poco de él y el entendió el movimiento, poso su cabeza sobre mis piernas y en poco tiempo se quedo dormido—Neji, tu siempre estuviste ahí para mí— lo decía a susurro para que no lo notara mientras empezaba a jugar con su cabello, pareciendo que esto le acorrucara más—Siempre.

*****FLASH BACK*****

Un día más, con una relación que obviamente yo no quería. Nadie lo notaba, todos creían que éramos la pareja perfecta, la que se quiere demasiado, la que se lleva de maravilla, la que va a todos lados juntos, la que parece que encontramos el verdadero amor.

Yo solo quería gritar, gritar tan fuerte que sea perceptible mínimo para mis oídos y decir que no quería.

Nadie lo notaba.

El único, Neji. Pero él pensaba que era una mala época, nunca se dio cuenta que desde el principio no me sentía bien, pero no lo culpo, yo siempre le negaba el "¿Te sientes tristes?" o le afirmaba el "¿Estas feliz?".

Pensé que yo misma me destrozaría con mis gritos, que me ahogaría con mis lagrimas, hasta que por fin, por fin el bajo el volumen de mis gritos y se bebía todas mis lagrimas, dejándome indefensa, y protegida por él. Por Neji.

*****FIN DEL FLAS BACK*****

—Gracias Neji— Le besaba la frente mientras mi mirada se ponía al paisaje.

Cuando todos despertaron dos dirigimos de nuevo a la aldea. No hubo movimiento ni emboscadas, solo una, pero Lee se encargo más rápido que cualquiera.

Puedo jurar que nuestro equipo se está llevando mejor,

Llegamos a la aldea y me despedí de mis compañeros dirigiéndome a mi casa, cuando recordé que le di mis llaves al Uchiha, Bien. Tendré que ir a pedírselas.

Cambie de rumbo y me dirigía a su casa sin encontrarme a alguien que valiera la pena, al llegar toco la puerta y de inmediato abren, como si estuvieran esperando o algo así.

— ¡Hola Sasuke! — le grite eufóricamente.

—No grites ¿Quieres? — Me dijo el Azabache mientras avanzaba unos pasos a una mesa y guardaba unas cosas, igual pude notar que tenía su traje de entrenamiento.

— ¿Tienes misión?

—Si, ya me estaba aburriendo de ir a una casa ajena a regar flores— Un momento, si fue, no sé porque pero eso me hizo sentir tan bien.

—Gracias— Me arrojo las llaves y las atrape— ¿Cuándo regresas? —No sabía porque pero quería que me dijera que pronto.

—No sé, meses, yo creo.

¿Meses? ¿MESES? Sasuke se irá meses y no lo veré ¿Por qué esto me está dando molestias? Vamos es el, ya ni sé que me está pasando.

—Nos vemos— Me dijo mientras abría la puerta y esperaba que saliera para cerrarla.

—Te irás mucho tiempo ¿No crees? — ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por se me estoy enfadando con Tsunade por mandarlo a una misión de meses? —Yo quiero ir contigo— ¿Pero ahora sí que me pasa? ¿Por qué dije eso? No no, Tenten muy mal.

—No iré solo, ira Naruto y Sakura.

¿Sakura? No ahora sí, Sakura se aprovechara de la situación y no sé que pasara.

—Pues divierte con Sakura—Le hice el énfasis con los dedos mientras salía de su casa bufando—Por cierto, cuídate—seguí caminando.

—Igual cuídate—Y como siempre, al voltear, ya no estaba.

Llegue a mi casa, estaba cansada, entre a bañarme y me cambie, mi mente iba en blanco, si se lograba aparecer algo, eran ideas de cómo Sakura se aprovecharía de Sasuke, ¡Ay por Dios Tenten! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Desde hace cuanto te molesta eso?

Me recosté en la cama mirando la ventana atardeciendo, baje la mirada y pude notar mi rosal en perfectas condiciones.

—Sasuke, lo hiciste perfectamente, tonto—Me dije mientras notaba un sonrojo en mis mejillas—gran tonto.

Me quede dormida.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente.

Estaba guardando la ropa del viaje y note que había empacado por error una playera de Hinata, mire el reloj, bien se la llevare.

La guarde en mi bolsa y empecé a caminar.

Note que un rubio salía por la ventana de la chica mientras me extrañaba ¿Naruto?

Llegue y toque la puerta, mientras me recibía una señorita pasándome a la sala en lo que bajaba Hinata.

— ¡Ah! Hola, Tenten—Me dijo la Hyuga sentándose enfrente de mí.

—Hola Hinata, vine a darte esta playera, la empaque por error este fin, lo siento—Le extendía la playera.

—Muchas gracias Tenten.

Pude notar que ella estaba más arreglada de lo normal, un vestido y su cabello adornado con flores.

—Y dime ¿Quién es el chico con quien saldrás? — Le sonreí y le eche una mirada picara.

— ¿Y-yo? N-no, Yo, no—Pude notar que se puso más nerviosa.

— ¿Segura?

—S-si.

— ¿No será con el chico que salió de tu ventana?

— ¿Q-ue? Y-yo pensaba que na-die ve-veía—pude notar que ahora se ponía más roja y mucho más nerviosa.

—Vamos Hinata, cuéntame, no le diré a nadie.

—Bueno, tenía planeado ir hoy con Naruto a dar una vuelta, pero—agacho el rostro—Neji no quiere que vaya.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Sí, el dice que Naruto no le agrada.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Si Naruto te quiere demasiado, cualquier persona se puede dar cuenta, ya sé, yo te ayudo ¿Vale? ¿Dónde está Neji?

—En el patio.

—Regreso.

Salí corriendo, pero no sabía porque mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido cuando pensaba que vería a Neji, tranquila Tenten, solo es Neji.

Al llegar ahí lo vi entrenando, solté un suspiro y comencé a rogar para que no estuviera activado su byakugan.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —Me dijo aun dándome la espalda.

Trague saliva.

—Vámonos.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—A pasear, ve a bañarte, te espero en la sala.

Entre de nuevo a la casa y Le explique todo a Hinata.

—Mira, lo voy a distraer, no por mucho, como a las seis estaremos de regreso, llega antes de esa hora ¿entendido?

—Sí, muchas gracias Tenten.

En eso llego Neji y me sonroje, no sé, pero lo note más guapo de lo de costumbre, me vio y me dirigió una sonrisa mientras se acercada y me agarra una mejilla. Trague saliva antes de hablar, pero él lo hizo primero.

—Vámonos Hinata.

¿Qué? ¿Hinata? ¡Pero no!

—Ne-Neji—Decía Hinata mientras me daba una mirada rápida llena de preocupación.

Tengo que hacer algo ya.

—Neji—Me acerque a el, y me da vergüenza decirlo, pero comencé coquetear con el—Yo quería salir contigo— me acerque a su cuello para susurrarle—solo contigo— me levante en puntitas para soltarle un beso a la mitad del labio, ¿Pero qué haces Tenten? Está bien que Hinata sea tu amiga, pero esto ya es mucho.

Solo note que él se sonrojo, y miro si su prima había percatado de algo—Hinata, nos veremos al rato—me tomo de la mano y salimos del lugar.

Trague saliva de nuevo, y me empezaba a poner roja, ¿Por qué estoy en una "cita" con Neji?, seguimos tomados de la mano, aunque ya varios pasos atrás dejamos la mansión, no sé, no me incomodaba, pero era bastante absurdo que a estas alturas la gente comenzara a pensar que teníamos una relación.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? — comento mientras comenzaba ver alrededor.

Necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera distraerlo demasiado— ¿El teatro? — le dije dudosa, una obra dura al menos dos horas, podre mantenerlo mucho tiempo ahí sin decir nada.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el teatro?

—Vamos Neji, también soy culta.

—El teatro será.

Al llegar a este tomamos asientos y la obra comenzó, desde los primeros diez minutos me quería ir, no es por nada pero soy demasiado hiperactiva, y no suelo estar quieta en un lugar, gire un poco mi cabeza para observar que es lo que hacia Neji, cuando note que se había recargado en la persona de alado para dormir, vamos si a mí no me queda lo culto a el menos.

—Disculpe— le dije a la señorita de alado, mientras jalaba a Neji y lo acomodaba en mi hombro, para así yo recargar mi cabeza en la suya y dormir tanto como él hacía.

Aplausos hizo que saltara, mire hacía el escenario y los actores hacían la reverencia de agradecimiento. Mire a Neji y empezaba a tallarse los ojos seguido de un bostezo.

—Buenos días— le dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro.

—Buenos días— se acerco a mí para besar mi frente— ¿Qué tal la obra? ¿Te gusto?

—Eh, claro— No le diría que me quede dormida, se enojaría.

—Bien, ¿quieres comer?

Yo solo asentí y me tomo de la mano para salir del lugar.

No sé porque hay momentos en que emocione y otros en que sienta tan normal, como si estuviera saliendo con mi mejor amigo, naturalmente, me daba igual salir con él, claro que gustaba mucho, pero ahora, salir como algo más que amigos, no lo sé, bueno, no es como que seamos algo más, no hemos dicho nada, pero nos comportamos como una pareja, vamos de la mano a donde sea, nos hemos besado, aunque pocas veces, como unas tres, pero ha pasado, no lo sé, la gente no nos miran sorprendidos, algunos lo hacen, pero la persona de alado le recuerda quiénes somos y se lo toma tan normal, no sé porque lo hacen, no se para que lo hacen, pero, no es que me sienta mal como la ultima vez, pero me siento normal, Neji me gusta, claro, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa ahora, creo que, ay, vamos Tenten, no es por nada, pero tampoco te sientes cómoda, pero bueno, creo que Neji vale dar una oportunidad, si eso.

El no me pregunto a donde quería comer, solo me llevo a un restaurante, que obviamente me encantaba, dan comida de todos los países y me encanta ir a comer ahí, porque algo que me encanta es la comida italiana, y es lo más cerca que puedo estar de ella, me llevo a una mesa junto a la ventana, si me diera la opción de elegir igual escogería esa, y cuando se acerco la mesera me sorprendió mucho más.

—Bienvenidos ¿Puedo tonar su orden? —dijo la mesera mientras nos dedicaba una sonrisa y sacaba de su delantal una libreta y una pluma.

—Sí, me trae un asado y una limonada— dijo Neji, después poso sus ojos hacía mi— y para ella, una pasta y una malteada de chocolate. Por favor— dijo satisfecho.

No dije nada, pero me sorprendió demasiado al ver como Neji había hecho eso, pedir por mi era lo de menos, pero saber lo que iba a pedir sin ni siquiera preguntarme, el, él me conoce bastante, creo que la idea de estar con él no es tan mala, me conoce bastante, quien mejor para ser tu novio que tu propio mejor amigo. Le sonreí mientras estiraba mi mano al llegar a la de él, solo me vio e hizo una mueca, puedo jurar que era de felicidad.

—Me gustas demasiado— lo solté sin más.

Solo note su sonrojo demasiado notable mientras veía a otra dirección.

—Eh, tú, igual—pude notar su extremo nerviosismo, lo que solo accedí a reírme un poco.

La comida llego y comenzamos a comer mientras platicábamos de cosas que ambos habíamos vivido, ya no había más que contar, uno sabía la vida a la perfección del otro.

Cuando terminamos de comer vi que era algo tarde, le comente que iría a mi casa pero el rogo para irme a dejar.

Vamos de camino a mi casa con un silencio demasiado a gusto, tomas de la mano y viendo como otras personas pasan, nadie decía nada, ya no teníamos nada que decir, todo estaba dicho, todo estaba claro.

—Llegamos— le dije mientras me podía de espaldas a mi casa y frente a él.

—Nos vemos mañana—

Se acerco y beso mi mejilla, pero mis labios necesitaban de los suyos, en un movimiento rápido, pegue mi boca a la de él, mientras lo sujetaba del cuelo, creo que mi movimiento lo sorprendió, tardo en reaccionar, primero me sujeto de la cintura, para luego empezar a mover sus labios y marcando ritmo. No sé por qué, pero no encontraba comparación con algo, sus besos eran realmente gustosos, sus labios hacían que los míos fuesen como un imán, se reconocía, se buscaban, se evitaba y la menor provocación se arrimaban, no entiendo porque era así, pero besarlos era como uno de los mejores placeres de la vida. El beso seguí en mi cabeza solo pretendía estar algo "seguir el paso" cuando algo, se poso en mi mente y regrese a mi estado original antes del beso, lo tome de la mano y la apreté, como en forma de despedida mientras me metía corriendo a mi casa.

Me acosté en el sillón y abrace con mis fuerzas un cojín, estaba temblorosa, horrorizada, tenía miedo, ¿Por qué a mitad del beso recordé eso? ¿Por qué a mitad del beso recordé a Sasuke?


	5. Julio

_**Hola n.n **_

_**Estoy súper feliz de traerles otro capítulo: 3 Porque me dejan Rewievs personas que desde el principio están leyendo, y gente que empezó a leer el fic y dice que les encanta, son el mejor público, lo juro :')**_

_**Este fic esta súper cortito no me odien, pero se que el que sigue rebasara las diez páginas, así que hice este tamaño pequeño. Pero aun así es muy significativo en la historia por que se basa parte de ella en este capítulo.**_

_**Perdón por Marce :c Que quiere una escena de celos de Neji xD Pero no podre mostrarlo ahora, si no hasta el siguiente capítulo. Si, lo sé, este capítulo no tiene nada de SasuTen, pero les tengo una noticia, el que viene alguien regresa de la misión y ahora sí, SasuTen al por mil 3 **_

_**Los quiero mucho y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo.**_

_**Me ayudan mucho con los Rewievs.**_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen.**_

_**Quinto Capitulo: Julio**_

Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde la primera vez que salí con Neji, las cosas en la aldea se pueden decir que han vuelto a la normalidad. Las vacaciones han acabado y he regresado a mi trabajo con la novedad de que la sobrina de Akane vendrá a vivir un tiempo con ella, he hablado con ella, es una persona increíble, tenemos muchos temas en común y la he conocido mucho, se llama Ichigo, su color favorito es el violeta, tiene diecisiete años, como había pensado, uno menos que yo, le encanta la gimnasia y el baile, por lo que dice que la academia no va con ella, y convence a su madre de que la meta a una escuela de baile, en verdad la chica agrada mucho.

De los entrenamientos, todo va genial, todo el equipo nos hemos llevado de maravilla.

No, Sasuke no ha llegado de la misión, ya va a cumplir un mes, y no sé nada de él. Supongo que está bien, un día estaba con Tsunade platicando y llego una persona diciendo que tenía información del equipo siete, cuando la leyó y comenzó a reír, diciendo "Bien, lo están haciendo fantástico chicos" le rogué para que me dijera de que se trataba, pero no me contesto nada, excusándose que era información confidencial.

¿Neji?, el… las cosas van de mal en peor, al principio era demasiado lindo salir con él, pero que digo, el encanto duro dos tres días, luego de eso, ambos estamos discutiendo por todo, me ha llevado a comer al mismo restaurante de siempre, y cuando quiero pasear me lleva al mismo lugar de siempre, no es que no me guste la comida de ahí o que no me guste el parque, es más amo todo eso, pero empiezo a hartarme de más, si sigo así odiare la comida italiana, estoy a poco de hacerlo, y sé que si llega eso me pondré muy mal.

Igual pasó algo realmente irritante la semana pasada, cuando por fin parecía un día de los buenos, no dejábamos de reír y se me escapo un "¡Ya basta Sasuke!", no sé porque lo dije, pero el solo me miro y no me dirigió la palabra hasta que llegamos a mi casa, se despidió y se fue. Me costó dos días en a contentarlo de nuevo, y aun me pregunto ¿Por qué le dije Sasuke? Está bien, yo me hubiera enojado horrible si me hubieran cambiado el nombre, se la pase.

Los entrenamientos han sido demasiado fastidiosos, claro, había dicho que estaban bien, pero me harta estar entrenando y sentir unos ojos encima de mí todo el día, aparte de que luego Neji empieza a reclamar de ¿Por qué me dejan cosas tan complicadas? Este asunto me está hartando, o más bien ya me harto.

Por fin es domingo y no trabajo ni hay entrenamiento, le dije a Neji esto, con la esperanza de que él tuviera algo que hacer pero se ofreció en llevarme a comer, claro, lo imagino, comida italiana, con 28 fideos, y 15 tragos de malteada.

Ya no me interesaba salir mucho con él.

Son como las 3:00 de la tarde, el quedo de llegar a las 2:30, algo que igual me enoja mucho, es su impuntualidad. Y claro en este momento tocan la puerta, pero no iré a abrir, me tardare 40 minutos, y que le haga como quiera.

Me recosté en mi cama y comencé a ver la ventana, el cielo, se ve tan azul, tan despejado, aquellas nubes, vuelan sin ninguna preocupación, al lugar que ellas quieran, o vamos Tenten, estas pensando igual de holgazán que Shikamaru. Solo me pregunto una cosa ¿Sasuke estará viendo el cielo ahora mismo? Si es afirmativo, de alguna manera me sentiría conectada a él, ay Tenten deja de pensar en el, pero, no puedo, ya me harte, tengo que admitirlo, mi cabeza, mi cuerpo, mi corazón quiere gritarlo a los mil vientos… Sasuke… me…

— ¿Qué esperabas dormir y luego abrirme? — Me saco de mis pensamientos Neji que sin darme cuenta entro por la ventana de la cocina y entro por mi puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar a una habitación sin tocar la puerta?

— ¿No sabes que es de mala educación no abrir la puerta cuando están tocando?

—Yo, no— me senté al filo de la cama y gire mi cabeza a otro lado—No te escuche, ya tenía tiempo acostada.

—Tenten— se acerco Neji y me tomaba de la mano bruscamente— recuerda que tengo el byakugan, y que con el puedo ver atreves de las paredes.

— ¿Qué tantas cosas abras visto? pervertido— como pude me zafe de su agarre y me puse de pie.

—No importa eso — bajo la mirada y se sonrojo— eso no importa ahora.

—Idiota— me dirigí a la sala.

Después del bajo siguiéndome, tome mi bolsa y abrí la puerta.

—Hoy no quiero ir a comer.

—¿El parque?

—Me lo imaginaba— espere a que saliera y cerré la puerta tras de mí y comencé a caminar al par del ojiperla sin dirigirle palabra o algún contacto.

Comenzamos a caminar y al llegar al parque como siempre, conté 28 pasos hasta llegar al lugar donde siempre nos sentábamos, una banca debajo de un árbol.

El silencio era abrumado, comenzaba a quemar, comenzaba a comer.

Necesito que alguien me salve, como aquella ultima vez me salvo el joven con el que ahora estoy sentada.

*****FLASH BACK*****

Neji se había dado cuenta de que me sentía abatida por aquella relación, me invito a terminarla, pero como siempre, no tengo valor, o si hubo valor, en algún momento lo deje caer.

Le pedí a Neji que hablara con él, para después dejarme las cosas más sencillas, ay Neji, que grandioso eres, nunca me negaste algo, siempre tratabas de cumplir mis sueños. Fuiste a hablar con él, y así el ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

El hermano de la rubia hablo conmigo, diciendo que aceptaba mis sentimientos, y si en cualquier momento yo lo necesita, para lo que sea, el estaría siempre para mí.

Terminamos.

No he sabido nada de él desde ese entonces, no lo he visto, las pocas cosas que he escuchado es que ha empezado una relación con una chica de la arena, me alegro mucho, me alegro que empiece a ser feliz.

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****

Ahora como en esa ocasión no me vendría mal que alguien llegara a ayudarme, pero vamos Tenten, esas ideas son casi nulas. Pero bueno, como algunas personas dices, "A veces tienes que ser tú, tu propio héroe".

Gire mi cara para verlo, tenía su mirada directa a unos niños que jugaban delante de nosotros, no decía nada, como si disfrutara la maldita indiferencia, lo siento Neji, yo ya no aguanto.

—Neji— lo llame mientras comenzaba a buscar las palabras correctas.

— ¿Hpm? — me respondió sin aun apartar la mirada de los niños.

—La verdad— calle por un momento— nada olvídalo.

Ahora no contesto, esperaba que rogara para que continuara, pero lo ignoro, vamos Tenten, eres la kunoichi más fuerte de la aldea, ¿Qué no pueda soportar esto? A veces soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

—Yo no estoy feliz así— lo solté sin más.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De lo que se supone que tenemos, no me gusta nuestra relación. No me gusta estar así. Te prefiero como amigo, me agradabas mejor.

—Por fin— me comento mientras agachaba la mirada.

— ¿Qué?

—Desde el principio no eras feliz, lo sabía y bueno yo tampoco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? — lo mire confundida.

—Vamos, no lo niegues—comenzó a decir lo demás con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro— eres una chica guapa— tocio para seguir— y bastante, me gustabas en un principio, pero no me tengo que dejar guiar con el físico, como pareja, simplemente no nos llevamos y lo sabes, tal vez yo te gustaba, si, los dos primero días, pero después, todo acabo, la magia termino, y te lo aseguro porque lo mismo paso conmigo.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? ¿Y porque no dijiste nada?

—Ya era hora de que empezaras a defenderte, no siempre estará alguien para proceder por ti, no siempre estaré yo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estabas esperando a que yo te terminara?

—Claro.

—Te odio.

—Lo que digas— empezó a reír mientras me despeinaba.

Lo abrace para demostrarle, que simplemente me había hecho aprender la mejor lección de mi vida, y aun no puedo comprender, como una trampa de este tipo, hizo que empezara a defenderme por mí y a aceptar mis verdaderos sentimientos, gracias Neji, gracias.

Siempre serás mi mejor amigo.


	6. Agosto

_**Hola c: **_

_**Pues aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste y perdón, ya sé que estoy poniendo indecisa mucho a Tenten, pero ahora sí, esta se proyectara al mil en este capítulo. Y como les dije, alguien regreso de la misión 7u7 espero que tengan mucho tiempo, porque compensare este capítulo por lo corto del anterior, así que rebasara lo que están acostumbrados a leer **___

_**Igual como han notado, está narrado en primera persona, aquí habrá un cambio, cuando vean las letras curveadas como se escribe aquí, es una narración a tercera persona, espero que me entiendan.**_

_**Sin más por el momento les dejo el capitulo.**_

_**Me ayudan mucho con los Rewievs.**_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen.**_

_**Sexto capítulo: Agosto.**_

El mes de julio se esfumo, dejando así que agosto entrara por lo más ancho de la puerta.

Las cosas han retomado su normalidad, los entrenamientos mejoraron, Neji y yo nos llevamos de maravilla de nuevo, mi trabajo es ligero, y bueno, Sasuke aun no ha llegado.

De hecho me dirijo a ver a Tsunade, ahora no me saldrá con sus pretextos de que es información confidencial.

Al llegar toque la puerta asomando mi cabeza.

—Hola Tenten, pasa— me dijo la hokague mientras seguía leyendo infinidad de documentos esparcidos en su escritorio.

—Buenos días— hice una pequeña reverencia para asumir respeto— vine porque quería preguntar.

— ¿Cómo está el equipo siete? — me interrumpió.

—Aja.

—Leidy Tsunade— entro gritando un ninja mientras se acercaba más despavorido— el equipo siete ha regresado.

Sentí como mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho, la Sanin solo se digno a sonreír.

—Pero hay un problema— interrumpió nuestro festejo—Un integrante está realmente herido, necesita operación de urgencia.

Tsunade ni se digno a preguntar quién era y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al hospital.

¿Pero que sucede? ¿Gravemente herido? No, Sasuke no puede ser. O espero que no sea él. Salí corriendo tras ambos para saber más información.

Al llegar al hospital note que en la sala de espera estaba el rubio, sentado, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos, Naruto queda descartado, el no es el herido, camine unos pocos pasos más, hasta que note a la pelirosa tirada el filo de una puerta llorando. Eso solo indica una cosa, no, no puede ser, Sasuke, el es el herido.

Me acerque a Naruto, con el objetivo de obtener más información.

—Naruto— me senté alado de él mientras posaba mi mano sobre su hombro. Su reacción fue mirarme a los ojos y luego bajar la mirada para comenzar a hablar.

—Estábamos felices, la misión había concluido con éxito, veníamos de regreso y, no pude hacer nada, fue una trampa, él quería protegernos, pero no pudo, eran demasiados, eran mínimo ninjas de elite, no sé que querían, pero al ver que lo habían herido a ese grado, salieron huyendo, no sé por qué lo hicieron. Tenten— mi miro de nuevo— yo no pude a hacer nada, — se acorruco en mi hombro— mi mejor amigo está a punto de morir y no puedo hacer nada.

—No pienses de esa forma, ahora lo que menos necesitamos son pensamientos así, el es muy fuerte, hay que tener confianza, Tsunade es el mejor medico que existe. Las cosas saldrán bien, te lo prometo— mi mirada se dirigió a Sakura que seguía sollozando en la puerta— ¿Está mal?

—Ella, tenía una impotencia tremenda al ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Sasuke, ahora solo se digna por llorar.

Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí donde estaba la chica, posicionándome a su misma altura y levante su mentón.

—Sakura—me gane su atención—el estará bien.

—Tenten— se tiro a mi pecho y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

Tome su espalda y comencé a darle caricias en forma de abrazo, para luego tranquilizarla e intentar hablar con ambos.

—Chicos, de seguro tienen días sin dormir, sin comer, opto por que vayan a sus casas, duerman, se bañen y por supuesto coman algo.

Cuando de pronto la chica que se apoyaba en mi me dio un empujón y me miraba llena de furia.

— ¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¿Quieres que deje a Sasuke de esta manera? No Tenten, yo no lo dejare.

—Sakura, solo digo que es para que descansen, de todas formas tardara mucho para que sepamos una noticia sobre su estado, de todas formas— pose una mano mía en su hombro— si están en mejores condiciones, será más útil para ayudar en cualquier cosa.

Sentí como su mano quitaba la mía de su hombro de una manera agresiva.

—Estás loca, no sabes como estoy sufriendo ahora. Estoy sufriendo de una manera totalmente incontrolable, el me necesita ahora y no voy a dejar que una niña envidiosa como tu, que se quiere quedar con todo el crédito me arrebate a mi Sasuke.

Sentí una punzada en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, no estoy segura en donde, pero de algo estaba segura, tal vez, yo estaba sufriendo de la misma manera que Sakura. Pero tal vez tenga razón, tal vez ella sea la indicada para estar en estos momentos con él. Me puse de pie ya antes de avanzar una voz conocida se hizo presente.

—Vamos, no seas terca, Tenten tiene razón, no ayudaras mucho de esta manera— una rubia de cabello largo se posiciono frente a la pelirosa mientras le jalaba una mejilla— frente de marquesina, te prometo que él estará bien. Y cualquier noticia que pase, tu serás la primera en saberlo.

Empecé a razonar a aquella chica, nadie mejor que Ino para darle fuerzas a Sakura, pero ella no venía sola, venía acompañada extrañamente de Kiba. Un momento ¿Ellos están saliendo? ¿Pero desde cuándo?

—Ino, también estas aquí para quitarme a Sasuke ¿verdad?

—Cállate, nadie te va a quitar nada, porque para empezar el no es tuyo, aparte Sakura, este tiempo me di cuenta de que Sasuke no es único chico de la aldea apuesto, y si no me hace caso, no tengo por qué estar lidiando con él.

Mire a Kiba de reojo y en él se notaba una cálida mirada dirigida a la rubia, ¿pero que para? De verdad no entiendo nada.

—Cuídala, es una gran chica— le dije casi a susurro al Inuzuka mientras me miraba sorprendido, para luego asentir en silencio.

—Vamos, creo que tienen razón— dijo el rubio de ojos celestes, mientras tomaba a Sakura.

La Haruno me miro fríamente para luego seguir los pasos de su compañero de equipo.

—Que guardado lo tenían— les dije a ambos con una mirada burlona.

— ¡Ay! Tenten, vamos, Kiba es muy apuesto— decía la rubia mientras se colgaba del cuello del que creo que ahora es su novio.

—Los felicito, que bueno que están bien juntos.

Nos sentamos en la silla y paso alrededor de una hora y aun sin saber noticias de la operación.

—Tenten, tengo que irme, le dije a mi padre que ayudaría en la florería, pero prometo que cuando termine vendré a darme una vuelta— dijo Ino mientras tomaba a Kiba de la mano.

—Está bien, cualquier cosa yo les aviso.

Bien, ahora estoy sola, esperando noticias sobre Sasuke, tantas cosas han pasado, que ni tiempo me ha dado de pensar y analizar lo ocurrido. El está ahí adentro, peleando por su vida, es posible que muera, tal vez no lo vuelva a ver nunca, y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme, ¿Por qué en tan poco tiempo te convertiste en todo Uchiha? Aun no estoy segura lo que siento por ti, pero, si te llega a ocurrir algo, una parte de mi ya no sería lo mismo, nunca más volvería a hablarte, abrazarte o siquiera mirarte. Tal vez nunca te valore lo suficiente cuando te tenía aquí conmigo.

— ¿Cómo esta? —Una persona me saco de mis pensamientos sentándose alado de mí.

— ¡Neji! — lo abrace mientras buscaba consuelo. El solo opto por abrazarme y tratar de calmarme—No sé nada.

—No te preocupes, veras que son buenas noticias.

Seguimos esperando a que alguien nos dijera algo. Cuando vimos salir de la sala de operaciones una enfermera llena de sustancias, y puedo jurar sangre del Uchiha "Más gasas, por favor, el paciente sufre una hemorragia" fue todo lo que pude escuchar, porque sumí mi cabeza entre mis brazos para no escuchar que más pronósticos decía.

Sentí como Neji me abrazaba más fuerte.

—Se que a ti te duele tanto o más como a ella— me susurro.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De Sakura, ella menciono que está sufriendo mucho, pero tal vez tú estés sufriendo igual.

— ¿Cómo… como sabes?

—Te escuche hablar con ella.

_*****FLASH BACK*****_

—_Cielos, gracias Neji. Si no me hubieras a acompañado, ahora estaría desmayado— decía Lee al castaño._

—_Lee, solo fue una muestra de sangre, solo te sacaron sangre— respondía con orgullo el poseedor de puño suave._

_Neji había acompañado a Lee a sacarse sangre, por lo que estaban en el hospital, al salir de este, notaron que en la sala de espera estaba Tenten, con Naruto y Sakura. Se percataron de los gritos que la Haruno ponía, y de lo mal que se veía su compañera de equipo al recibir las ofensas de esta. _

_Iban a intervenir, pero se quedaron más tranquilos cuando Ino llego con Kiba. Decidieron no acercarse._

— _¿Por qué la dejaste ir? — le cuestiono el chico de traje verde a Neji._

— _¿De qué hablas?_

—_De Tenten, tú me dijiste hace mucho que sentías una gran atracción por ella, que la querías. Y ahora, cuando era tuya, la dejaste ir._

—_Los dos tomamos esa decisión._

—_Vamos amigo, no tienes que fingir conmigo, se que aun te gusta, se que siempre te ha gustado, pero, aunque no entienda el porqué la dejaste ir, se que la quieres demasiado._

—_Que cosas inventas._

—_Orgulloso._

_Amos comenzaron a caminar a la salida sin acercarse a sus amigos, igual estaban cansados, mejor era ir a descansar y después venir a ayudar. _

—_Tienes razón— Dijo Neji a su amigo cuando estaban a punto de salir—Aun la quiero— se giro y la vio— Peor no puedo hacer nada, ella no era feliz conmigo, y tengo pensado, con quien si sería feliz._

— _¿Si la reconquistas?_

—_No creo que eso funcione, aunque no te niego, que ahora que la veo aquí, preocupada, al filo de la desesperación por alguien más, me dan— el Hyuga bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar— …celos— lo dijo casi inaudible para que su compañero no lo escuchara._

_*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****_

—Vaya, no se Neji, ahora que Sasuke está ahí adentro, me siento mal, la primera vez que hable con él, fui tan dura, le comencé a decir cosas que si ahora, el faltara— comencé a sollozar— nunca me lo perdonaría.

—El es muy fuerte, el es… él es incapaz de dejarte.

— ¿Cómo?

—Nada.

Ya no cruce ninguna palabra con Neji, solo esperamos, pero me aviso que tenía cosas que hacer en el momento cuando Lee llego.

Ya van como tres horas y finalmente la puerta se abre de nuevo, saliendo Tsunade.

—Se va a recuperar— fue lo único que me dijo dándome un aliento de esperanza.

—Gracias— corrí hacía ella y la abrace.

—El es muy afortunado— me dijo la Hokague mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

—Lo lamento, aun esta con anestesia, cuando el efecto termine puedes pasar, pero, durara aproximadamente uno o dos días.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanto? — le dije un tanto sorprendida ya separada de ella.

—Necesitamos ponerle la anestesia más fuerte, si no lo hacíamos, el dolor lo hubiera matado.

—Está bien, muchas gracias.

La Sanin se fue y me gire a Lee y corrí a abrazarlo.

—Sasuke está bien— le dije con una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me alegro mucho, sabía que no se daría por vencido. Por cierto, iré a decirle a Sakura esto y a cuidarla un rato. Yo creo que mañana estaremos por aquí.

Solo asentí y Lee se marcho.

.

.

Ya pasaron como un día y medio, y el aun no despierta, he estado aquí todo este tiempo, me alimento de puro café, y solo he dormido como quince minutos, la verdad es que ni tengo sueño. Gai y Akane entendieron mi situación y me apoyaron para faltar al trabajo y al entrenamiento por un tiempo.

Todo por Sasuke.

Igual ha venido Ino muy bien acompañada, Naruto se dio una vuelta y Temari igual llego con Shikamaru, pero se han marchado al ver que no reacciona.

Cuando de pronto veo entrar a Sakura con una flor en la mano. Dios, aquella chica se veía bien, no es por nada, pero luce sana, limpia y bonita, creo que mi desvelo de dos noches sin bañarme no le podría hacer competencia ni es sueño.

Bueno, si somos realistas y Sasuke tiene que escoger entre algunas de las dos, podría jurar que escogería a Sakura, sin contar lo mucho que ambos se conocen.

Tengo desventaja.

¿Pero qué digo? No me importa estar en desventaja, no es como si Sasuke me importara como para algo más.

—Hola Tenten— me dijo Sakura al llegar— ¿No te han dado noticias?

—No.

Salió una enfermera de su habitación y se dirigió a nosotras — Bien, el ha despertado, solo puede pasar una persona a la vez. — sonrió la enfermera y se retiro.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? Yo seré a la primera persona que Sasuke vea, de seguro se pondrá muy contento.

—Adelante Sakura.

Ella se adentro corriendo a la habitación, mientras tanto yo estaba algo cabizbaja.

Solo paso como diez minutos o menos, cuando note que Sakura salió de la habitación con semblante algo triste y se acerco hacía mi.

—Tenten, disculpa—me dijo mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro pero no lo hacía en sus ojos—tengo cosas que hacer, tú, ¿Podrías quedarte con él, hasta que alguien llegara?

Me sorprendió el semblante que había puesto la chica.

—Si… no te preocupes.

—Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Me confundió de más el cambio de estado de esta chica, como un amenazante sentimiento y puedo llamar obsesivo comportamiento, cambio en cinco minutos, ella salió realmente cambiada ¿Qué habrá pasado ahí adentro?

Me acerque hasta la puerta y trague saliva, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar demasiado y mi respiración cambio al corde.

Al abrir la puerta note al Uchiha sentado en la cama con los pies extendidos, tenía su vista directo a la ventana y al notar mi presencia, giro más al lado contrario, como si no pareciera importarle.

— ¿Se puede? — dije más nerviosa de lo que podía estar.

—Ya estas adentro ¿No? — al escuchar de nuevo su voz en meses, sentí que mi corazón se alimentaba, y que podía estar tranquila.

—Ya ves, por quererte hacer el fuerte casi mueres— le dije burlona mientras me sentaba en un sillón que estaba a los pies de la cama.

—Hmp— al escuchar eso mi corazón latió muchas veces al mismo tiempo, había extrañado tanto su presencia, que al escuchar su queja favorita no sonaba arrogante.

—Tonto— me empecé a reír levemente.

— ¿Ahora que hice?

—Nada, solo es que, te extrañe— No sé porque lo dije, pero no podía reclamarme, era verdad, lo había extrañado tanto.

Al fin giro a verme con un semblante sorprendido que duro pocos segundos. Nuestras miradas de nuevo se contrajeron, estaban unidas, no sé cuándo o que paso, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba de pie caminando hacía el Uchiha, era como si mi subconsciente lo hiciera.

Abrió la boca para pronunciar algo.

—Yo— miro hacia abajo y tocio un par de veces—… yo.

—Buenas tardes joven Uchiha, le traje su merienda— entro y nos interrumpió una enfermera, haciendo que la odiara en ese segundo por interrumpir la frase que obviamente, nunca sabría en que terminaría.

La enfermera llevo una charola y la acomodo en la cama.

—Buen provecho— se dirigió a la salida y se fue.

—Bien— le dije mientras me acostaba alado de él en la misma cama— parece que alguien comerá por fin.

— ¿A esto le llamas comida? — me dijo enojado.

—Pues creo— comencé a reír y le eche un vistazo a lo que contenía la charola— veamos, gelatina, té y fruta. No se ve tan mal.

— ¿Bromeas? No he comido desde hace una semana y lo que me dan es esto.

—No seas grosero— Tome la cuchara agarrando un poco de gelatina— abre la boca.

—No soy un bebe.

—Bien pues come tú solo— me pare y me dirigí de nuevo al sillón

No dijo nada hasta después de cinco minutos.

—Oye—gire a verlo y se notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas— ¿podrías darme de comer? No puedo mover los brazos.

—Claro— me acerque y le di de comer hasta que termino todo lo de su plato— cuando salgas de aquí, prometo que te llevare a un restaurante a comer, de verdad es delicioso, venden comida de todos los países.

— ¿Quién dijo que quería salir contigo?

—Bien, si quieres puedes comer Gelatina cuando salgas.

—Hmp.

Comencé a reírme.

—Sasuke ¿Quisieras ir a comer cuando salgas de aquí, conmigo? — No sé ¿Qué pasa? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan espontanea?

—Ya que— fue lo único que me dijo.

—Entonces será una cita— ¿Qué? Ahora si me pase, ¿Qué me pasa?

El azabache solo me miro con sus orbes abiertos a más no poder para luego decirme que estaba cansado.

Tome la charola y me dirigí a la salida.

—No te vayas— me dijo a mi espalda.

—Solo iré a sacar esto— me empecé a ruborizar a más no poder, tenía que salir rápido de la habitación para que no se diera cuenta lo que me estaba ocurriendo ¿Sasuke me pidió que me quedara? No sé, Tenten, ¿Qué te pasa?

Cuando regrese me miro e hizo una mueca con su boca en forma de sonrisa.

—Quieres dormir ¿Verdad? — le comente cuando regrese a mi lugar del sillón.

Solo asintió recostándose poco a poco por completo en la cama.

—Buenas noches Sasuke— me recosté en el sillón esperando dormir.

No recibí ninguna contestación.

Pasaron como veinte minutos y cuando al fin estaba conciliando el sueño algo me trajo de nuevo en sí.

—Oye— era Sasuke, parece que aun no se había dormido, no le conteste, seguí callada como por unos cinco minutos, cuando de pronto de nuevo hablo—Yo… también te extrañe— dijo casi inaudible.

Sonreí levemente y sabía que era tiempo de descansar.

.

.

—Vamos ¿Qué esperas?, si sigues con esa mentalidad no llegaras a nada— me despertó una voz más que familiar, no abrí los ojos pero note que ya era el día siguiente— Aparte es la primera vez que hablas así, ni yo lo puedo creer.

—Cállate Naruto—Al escuchar esa voz sentí una punzada en mi corazón, era Sasuke, empecé a reflexionar, Sasuke estaba hablando con Naruto en la habitación— La vas a despertar.

—No lo hará, pero de todas formas, amigo, no pierdas tus oportunidades.

—Hmp, cállate.

—Bueno, bueno, no te pongas, así, solo te quiero advertir que no eres el único interesado, me han contado que pasaron muchas cosas en lo que estuvimos fuera, y bueno, una de ellas, tiene que ver con algo que a ti te interesa de más.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, solo te dejo el dato, para ver si te pones las pilas.

—Naruto, dime de una vez.

Entre abrí mis ojos y note que Sasuke tenía agarrado al Uzumaki de la playera, un momento, el, ¿El tiene fuerzas en los brazos?

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué te pasa? Veo que estas mejor y puedes usar tus brazos, o desde ayer los podías usar— le dije mientras me levantaba y le gritaba con ojos de furia.

—Ah, Tenten, yo no…—Se noto de verdad nervioso.

—Jajaja, gran tonto, Naruto, que gusto verte.

—Tenten, yo…

—Oye, iré a mi casa, creo que ya iré a trabajar y a entrenar, ¿puedo, encargarte a Sasuke?

— ¿No has ido a trabajar? — me interrogo el azabache.

—No.

—No te preocupes Tenten yo lo cuidare.

Le sonreí a ambos y partí del lugar. Dejarlo con Naruto me tranquilizaba, ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amigo para cuidarlo?

Aunque no me queda claro, la plática que tenían cuando desperté, ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Llegue a mi casa, me bañe, comí algo y me fui directo a mi entrenamiento. Para luego regresar a mi casa, comer algo e ir a trabajar.

Ichigo me estuvo insistiendo que le dijera porque estaba de tan buen humor, la verdad es que ni siquiera lo había notado, pero le conté que tal vez era por lo de Sasuke, creo que la chica se emociono al saber que ya estaba mejor, quien lo diría, otra admiradora del azabache.

Acabo mi turno y me dirigí de nuevo al hospital.

Y así eran mis rutinas de siempre.

Dormir en el hospital, esperar a que alguien llegara, ir a mi casa, bañarme, comer e ir a mis entrenamientos, comer algo más, ir a trabajar y de nuevo al hospital.

Duro así como una semana.

Llegue al hospital y entre a la habitación, buscando al Uchiha, pero grande fue mi sorpresa que no había nada en la habitación.

— ¿Qué paso? — me dije a mi misma mientras me di la vuelta y no te al azabache en la sala con el rubio y Shikamaru. —Sasuke— le llame mientras me acercaba a ellos —Hola chicos, ¿Qué paso?

—Dieron de alta a Sasuke— me dijo el rubio eufórico.

Solo mire al azabache y le sonreí.

—Vaya, que problemático, ahora podría estar durmiendo.

—Vamos no seas flojo— lo regaño Temari, que acababa de desocuparse recibiendo papeles del hospital.

—Hola Temari—Me alegro mucho ver a mi amiga, de verdad, era la más cercana a mí, la quería mucho y con lo de Sasuke, ni tiempo me dio de salir con ella a conversar.

—Hola Tenten— se acerco a mí y me abrazo para luego susurrarme algo en el odio— Tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente— se separo de mí y me guiño el ojo —Bien, nosotros ya nos vamos— Tomo a Shikamaru de la mano— ¿Pueden llevarlo a su casa?

—Yo lo llevare, De veras— respondió el rubio.

—Yo te acompaño Naruto— me puse alado de este mientras con mi mano hacia un gesto de despedida.

Los tres comenzamos a caminar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Al llegar a su casa Naruto se despidió, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer.

Mire al azabache abriendo la puerta y sabía que era momento de irme.

—Bueno, nos vemos Sasuke— le sonreí.

—Oye— abrió la puerta— ¿Cuándo es la cita?

— ¿Que de que cita? — estaba confundida, no sabía de lo que me hablaba.

—La que me prometiste—Noto mi cara confundida— sabes que olvídalo.

Mi cabeza comenzó a recordar, la vez que le mencione que iría a llevarlo a comer.

El azabache se metió y comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero se lo impedí.

—Mañana paso por ti a las 6— me acerque y bese su mejilla, sintiendo lo cálido y suave de su piel, no soporte tirar un suspiro.

—Nos vemos, Tenten— Me dijo mientras me sonreía.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar a mi casa.

¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? No, no, esto no puede pasar ¿Qué paso? Yo, tengo, tengo una cita con Sasuke… ¿De verdad? No, que me pasa, ¿porque siento esta emoción de que sea mañana? Siento, como si mis piernas temblaran y mi cabeza comenzara a planear que llevaría puesto.

Esto está mal, si mi cabeza no me engaña… Me gusta Sasuke.


	7. Septiembre

_**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**_

_**Me ayudan mucho con los Rewievs.**_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen.**_

_**Séptimo capítulo: Septiembre.**_

El mes de agosto se paso más rápido de lo de costumbre, tal vez fue por los nervios que he tenido últimamente, desde mi cita con él, algo en mi ha cambiado, es un sentimiento que me remueve la cabeza, me hormiguea la punta de los dedos, no dejo de mover las manos, mi cabeza tiene que estar apoyada en algo, y suspiro como tres veces en diez minutos.

Ese día me cambio, ese día fue increíble.

Estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, de hecho puedo jurar que los nervios me despertaron. Abrí los ojos y me dirigí al espejo, examinando mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza preguntando en mi cabeza "¿Le gustare?" Me fui a dar un baño y al salir me cambie, una falta holgada azul marino, un suéter color vino y unos zapatos cafés, mi cabello fue peinado en una trenza de lado, y despeinada. Me mire de nuevo, arreglando cada detalle que llamara mi atención, y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora, parece que el tiempo se fue volando, si puedo jurar que hace poco era amanecer.

Tome una bocanada de aire y baje por mi bolso y salí del lugar en camino a la casa Uchiha.

"Vamos Tenten, es solo un chico, un chico, el cual no sientes ningún interés, ningún problema, solo irán a comer y cada quien a su casa, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, y tampoco tienes por qué tener temblorosas las manos, no temas, es solo un chico, es solo Sasuke, es solo Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de la aldea, es más guapo, el más misterioso, y creo que el chico que me atrae, Oh cielos, estoy en problemas" Eso era lo único que por mi mente pasaba mientras mi destino se definía con cada paso que daba.

Al llegar a la casa, trague saliva y toque dos veces. Baje mi mirada para examinarme de que todo estuviera en su lugar, perfecto, todo estaba bien.

Pasaron como diez minutos y el no abría, lo primero que paso por mi cabeza "Claro, como él estaría dispuesto a salir conmigo, pierdes tu tiempo Tenten", pero justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta para marcharme abrieron la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él.

Lo que sucede con los deseos del corazón, es que el corazón ni siquiera sabe lo que desea hasta que lo tiene delante. Y justo ahí lo tenía, delante de mí y mi corazón supo, que era lo que deseaba.

Comencé a examinarlo de pies a cabeza, nunca lo había tan atractivo, una playera azul, un pantalón negro. Su peinado, como si hubiera gastado toda la mañana en cepillar cada hebra azabache, y sus ojos, que lindos los vi.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Fue lo único que dije, lo único que me dejo pronunciar.

—Hmp— su contestación.

Comenzó a caminar, y yo le seguía, cuando de pronto espero un poco, para que mi paso lo alcanzara, y cuando estábamos al par note a gente que nos miraba extrañados, se preguntaban que ocurrían, nadie tenía respuesta.

Recuerdo que llegamos al lugar, al restaurante y durante todo el camino nadie menciono nada, y yo seguía matándome en mi mente.

—Escoge la mesa— le dije al Uchiha mientras me miraba y comenzaba a caminar a la mesa del rincón.

Ya sentados, comenzaba a preguntarme si siquiera esa mesa era atendida o notada por algún mesero.

Me atreví a mirarlo, tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y sus manos unidas, recargando su barbilla en estas, viendo hacía otra dirección.

No lo sabía, pero mis manos estaban apoyadas bajo la mesa y encima de mis piernas moviéndolas agitadamente para disimular mi nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? — Me dijo el azabache.

— ¿Qué yo? Nada.

—Hmp.

— ¿Crees que esta mesa sea atendida por alguien?

—No sé.

— ¿No quieres cambiar de lugar?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero que me vean contigo.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

Mi último dialogo solo fue contestado por una sonrisa ladeada del él, haciendo que suspirara de nuevo, siendo como la milésima vez en el día.

Llego la mesera y me vio.

— ¿Qué desea?

—Una pasta con albóndigas y un jugo de naranja, por favor.

—Claro señorita, y ¿para usted? — la mesera se giro a donde estaba Sasuke y al verlo sus orbes se abrieron y un sonrojo salió de sus mejillas, haciendo que yo la viera con mirada asesina.

El solo accedió bajar las manos para tener su boca descubierta para pedir.

—Lo mismo, solo que dé lugar del jugo, agua— la miro fríamente que pude notar como la chica se estremecía por dentro— por favor.

Ella accedió y corrió a la cocina, dejándonos de nuevo solos.

Solo lo miraba, de verdad no me cansaba de hacerlo, como si fuera mi trabajo, no lo sé.

—Oye—lo llame para tener su atención y poder admirar sus orbes en los míos— ¿Te gusta la pasta?

—Si— me dijo mientras de nuevo giraba la vista.

—Yo no sabía la pasta es mi comida favorita.

—Hmp.

Solo lo miraba y no sabía que mencionar.

—Cuéntame algo— le pedí.

—No.

—Vamos, nunca hablas.

—Es porque no quiero hacerlo.

—Sasuke, por favor.

—No te tengo confianza, como para contarte mis cosas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que no.

—Vamos, no seas así, no seas orgulloso ni rencoroso con personas que ni tienen que ver con tus problemas— le sonreía atrayendo su atención, era mi momento de decirle algo para que cambiara aunque sea un poco—Se que no llevamos mucho de conocernos, incluso, mucho de hablarnos, pero desde la primera vez que ti, en el lago, supe que eras la persona que más confianza me ha inspirado, y no sé, tal vez es pedirte mucho, pero me agradaría que ambos tuviéramos la misma confianza hacia el otro.

Solo suspiro, para apartar la mirada de mi.

—Tú, no eres alguien normal— me dijo mientras rio burlonamente—No puedo confiar así de fácil.

Llego la mesera y nos dio nuestro pedido.

Ambos comenzamos a comer, mientras yo le hacía bromas tontas, o le contaba alguna que otra anécdota que tuviera, pero lo único que respondía era con su monosílabo favorito, o con una sonrisa.

Cuando acabamos de comer pedimos la cuenta, se acerco la mesera y le entrego a Sasuke unas hojas.

— ¿Cuánto va a ser? — le pregunte a l azabache mientras buscaba dinero de mi bolsa.

El no contesto y solo veía lo que le había la mesera.

—No importa yo pago— al fin salió algo de sus labios.

—Vamos, te dije que te invitaría, déjame pagar.

—No.

—Trae acá— le dije mientras con un arrebato le quitaba las hojas de las manos— ¿Pero qué?

La segunda hoja era la cuenta, pero la primera hoja era una nota, una nota de la mesera a Sasuke ¿Pero qué diablos? "Salgo en una hora, puedes pasar por mi". Mire a Sasuke y este me veía con cara de miedo, mientras con la mirada buscaba a la chica para acecinarla con la mirada.

—Vámonos ¿quieres? — me dijo poniendo dinero en la mesa.

— ¿Quieres irte temprano para regresar por ella?

—No.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Estas celosa?

— ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¿De ti?, pero claro que no, pero, se ve que disfrutas tener admiradoras donde sea.

—Hmp, eso no importa, no importa si tengo a mi lado…— se trago la última palabra y me miro, noto que había escuchado todo— Vamos— me quito la hoja de las manos y la rompió dejándola junto al dinero y comenzó a caminar.

Comencé a seguirlo pero no sin antes notar a la mesare y fulminarla con la mirada.

—Te acompaño a tu casa— me dijo dirigiéndose a la ya mencionada.

Avance y estuve a su par, alce mi cabeza para verlo y sonreí levemente.

Nadie dijo nada durante el camino, fue callado, pero nos dimos tiempo para pensar, que aunque fuera así, el tiempo con el valía oro.

—Bueno, llegamos— Le dije poniéndome frente al Uchiha.

El no contestó, pero clavo su mirada a la dirección donde estaba dando mi espalda, estaba inmóvil, como si estuviera atento.

Gire mi rostro para ver lo que tanto admiraba, y note a Neji que nos veía estático.

Alce mi mano en forma de saludo y este al mismo compas comenzó a caminar a nosotros y al estar al par lo salude.

— ¡Hola Neji! — le grite con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Hola— mi miro y su mirada fue a la del Uchiha—Buenas tardes Uchiha— siguió caminando sin detenerse hasta que no fue visible a nuestra vista — ¿Qué paso? — le pregunte a Sasuke mientras mi mirada se dirigía su cara.

—Buenas noches— este se acerco y tomo mi mentón, lo alzo un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse.

Mis nervios estaban al mil, sentir lo suave de sus labios rosar mi piel ¿Qué se sentirá besarlos?

Entre a mi casa aun con la misma adrenalina.

.

.

Después de la cita todo había sido muy normal, a Sasuke casi siempre me lo encontraba de coincidencia cada vez que salía de mi trabajo y me acompañaba a mi casa, y puedo notar que los temas de conversación han fluido con mayor facilidad por su parte.

Y Neji, la verdad no se qué ocurre, ya no me habla, ni en los entrenamientos, ni cuando voy a su casa a visitar a Hinata, solo cruza el saludo y es todo.

He decidido hablar con el hoy, y de hecho desde que llegue al entrenamiento no me ha hablado, pero cuando acabe, seré yo la que le pregunte.

Este acabo y fui corriendo a donde estaba el, note que estaba a punto de partir.

—Neji— llegue a él y lo detuve de que diera pasos. No me respondió y solo me miro. — ¿Nos vamos juntos a casa?

—Como quieras— se zafo de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar.

Camine detrás de él sin mencionar palabra alguna, mientras en mi mente buscaba la palabra ideal para saber que le pasaba mi amigo.

— ¿Por qué estas así? — le dije armada de valor.

— ¿a qué te refieres?

—Ya no hablamos como antes, ya no somos los mismos.

—No me había dado cuenta de eso.

—Vamos Neji, no digas eso, es evidente.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—No sé, creo que desde la vez que me viste con Sasuke.

Cuando pronuncie el nombre del azabache este paro su paso y me miro de nuevo, se acerco y me abrazo, poniendo su boca en mis oídos y me susurro—La próxima vez que salgas con él, evita que yo los veas ¿Quieres? — Se separo de mí y revolvió mi cabello—Nos vemos mañana.

El Hyuga se marcho dejándome revuelta de mis pensamientos.

Después de platicar con él, fui a mi casa a comer algo y me dirigí al trabajo, me la pase la mayoría del tiempo hablando con Ichigo, sobre un chico que dice que le ha empezado a gustar, la verdad no le puse mucha atención, pero note que me describía una persona con parecido a Sasuke, o tal vez sea mi imaginación, mi alucinación.

Al salir del trabajo, comencé a buscar con mis ojos a un azabache, a ver si de casualidad, de nuevo me lo encontraba, pero no fue así.

Comencé a caminar y sentí una mano en mi hombro, mis nervios se pusieron de punta, ¿Sasuke? ¿Será él?, me gire para decepcionarme, pero me dio alegría de ver después de tanto tiempo a mi rubia amiga.

— ¡Temari! — le grite y la abrace.

— ¡Tenten! ¡Suéltame! Me vas a ahorcar— me dijo la rubia, pero aun respondiendo mí abrazo.

—Hace mucho que no te veo, déjame consentirte.

—Bueno. ¿Vas a tu casa?

—Sí.

—Bien, vamos, recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente— empezó a caminar mientras me guiñaba el ojo. ¿Platica pendiente? ¿De qué habla? —Cuéntame ¿Cómo vas con ese cubo de hielo?

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos, no te hagas, hablo del Uchiha, el popular Uchiha.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refiere? — mis nervios fueron notorios en el momento que pronuncio su nombre y su énfasis.

—Se que han estado saliendo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hace un mes fui con Shikamaru a comer, y note a los dos saliendo de un restaurante, deduje que habían comido juntos.

¿Pero qué pasa? Temari me había visto, ¿Como me trae el Uchiha para que ni me diera cuenta de la presencia de este par?

—Bueno, solo salimos a comer, eso es todo— mis nervios se notaban con solo respirar.

— ¿Te gusta ese chico no?

— ¿Qué? Temari por favor, que cosas estás diciendo.

—Tenten, solo escúchate, te pones muy nerviosa, vamos, solo tienes que aceptarlo, el es demasiado apuesto, si Shikamaru no fuera mi novio, sería parte de su club de fans.

—Vamos ya tengo suficientes con las que tiene.

—Ósea que lo estas aceptando, vaya ¿Quién lo diría?

—No yo no…

—Tenten ¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

—A él.

— ¿A Sasuke?

—En parte

—Explícate.

—Desde que conocí a ese chico, algo en mi cambio, mis días tienen ese brillo, y mi corazón late al mil cuando lo veo, mi mente comienza a imaginar historias de los dos con final feliz cuando no puedo dormir— suspire— Tengo miedo al amor, nunca lo he sentido y le tengo miedo a Sasuke, de que él sea el que me enseñe ese sentimiento, ¿Qué pasa si no funciona? ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto? ¿Cómo saber si durara?, a eso Temari, a eso le tengo miedo.

—Tenten, no seas tonta— las dos llegamos casa y se poso frente a mí, para luego recargarse en una pared.

—Dime— le conteste y ella levanto sus ojos de color, al cielo mientras tomaba un suspiro.

— ¿Le tienes miedo al desamor, no? Al decir adiós.

—Así es— suspire de nuevo y escuche lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

— Decir adiós a un amor es tan doloroso, es tan desesperante, es una pérdida de costumbres, si has estado enamorada, y te has separado de una persona que amas con tu vida entera, vas a saber a lo que me refiero. No es un dolor solo emocional, llega a ser físico, te ahoga y te duele, como si te enterraran una verdad en el corazón. Existen muchas razones por la que podemos separarnos de alguien, pero el resultado siempre va a ser el mismo, si estas enamorada, la verdad, decir adiós, te va a doler como nunca te ha dolido en la vida, vas a extrañar todo y vas a querer devolver el tiempo, vas a querer arreglar algo que obviamente, no tiene arreglo, vas a llorar, te vas a enojar, y te va a dar tanta impotencia que posiblemente estalles y acabes gritando en tu habitación. Pero déjame decirte otra cosa, lo vale todo, cada lágrima, todo el dolor lo vale. Y yo se que la idea no es que termines lastimada o sufriendo, pero no te voy a decir que no te enamores jamás, es más enamórate, dalo todo, entrégate y se feliz, disfruta todo, cada segundo, cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada mirada, cada baile, cada sueño, cada comida, cada canción, cada pelea, cada perdón, cada te amo, cada te quiero, cada momento, disfrútalo como sea posible, puede que tu relación o tu amor no se acabe, y te felicito, estas con el amor de tu vida, que va a estar toda tu vida contigo. No empieces una relación, pensando en que va a terminar, por qué vas a estar prevenida, y no vas a dejar que te ame, ni vas a amar con todas tus fuerzas. Lo que quiero decir, es que estar enamorada es tan increíble, que no importa que duela después, porque es una de las sensaciones más bonitas y más enteras que hay en este mundo. Si vas a terminar lastimada está bien, vas a tener que vivirlo tarde o temprano, pero cuando lo vivas, vas a ver que vale tanto la pena, que lo volverías a vivir. No te llenes de rencor ni de odio, pero es que es tan lindo qué lloras porque lo vas a extrañar, lo vas a extrañar todo, porque fue tan único que solo no quieres que se acabe. Pero si termina al menos lo viviste, y estoy segura de que serás más madura, porque nunca podrás evitar sentir amor, ni estar triste. Solo te digo algo que aprendí hace mucho, ama como si no existiera un mañana, porque tal vez no exista un mañana, enamórate tanto como puedas, porque tal vez, te arrepientas, de no amar con el corazón.

Quede impresionada, con los orbes abiertos, no podía creer lo bonito que pensaba Temari, lo mucho que me había ayudado, y con eso, invitado a amar.

—Temari yo…

—Piénsalo— se acerco y me abrazo— pero siempre vale la pena, arriesgarse ¿No crees? Porque el amor, puede ser el mejor regalo del mundo si lo pones de tu lado.

La chica de orbes esmeraldas se fue.

No puedo creerlo, Temari, ¿Cómo puedes pensar así?

¿Arriesgarme por Sasuke?

Por el, haría eso y más.


	8. Octubre

_**HOLA**_

_**Pues aquí reportándome de nuevo y trayéndoles otro capítulo. Espero que de verdad lo estén disfrutando mucho, porque me gusta mucho escribirlo y pensar que ustedes se toman el tiempo de leerlo, eso me llena de verdad.**_

_**Bueno, sin más por el momento les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Me ayudan mucho con Reviews. **_

_**Nos leemos c: **_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi creación.**_

_**Octavo capítulo: Octubre.**_

Todavía no me atrevo, hace que yo sienta miedo con su voz. Todo el mundo va de prisa, me conforma su sonrisa. Entre tanto miedo, me dispongo a continuar, a romper el hielo, solo le quiero compartir mis sonrisas. Escucho el corazón y solo me imagino paredes blancas que pintaremos él y yo.

Voy a comprender que él es el que guarda rosas y muchas cosas para ofrecer.

Lo conocí de cerca y desde entonces comprendí que pocos días después me enfocaría en robar toda su energía, su tristeza y su alegría. Se ha vuelto mi calendario, mis pretextos de a diario, logra su misión. Hoy solo se que no quiero tenerlo de lejos, estoy desnudando mi sinceridad e invadiendo la privacidad de mi corazón.

Y descubrí que hay cosas en común y también supe que era mi complemento, que sazona mi alimento, el que gana mi mejor momento. Como el no hay dos pues, aceleras mis latidos, es mi sexto sentido, me corta la voz

Burla mi melancolía, me hace un favor y me devuelve el humor, no sé si debo ser más directa o ser sincera esta vez, pero si escojo la última, estaría aceptando que me estoy enamorando de él.

Todas esas cosas son mis pensamientos cuando Sasuke me pasa por la mente, ambos hemos platicado, y de hecho mejorado demasiado nuestra relación.

La mayoría de veces que salgo de mi trabajo lo encuentro y me lleva a mi casa, y así todo septiembre, de hecho, octubre ha empezado y tengo las vibras al mil, después de mi platica con Temari, si, lo he aceptado, Sasuke me gusta, y bueno, contando mis intentos fallidos, dices que, la tercera es la vencida ¿no?

Es sábado, y mi entrenamiento estuvo flojo, después de esto me vine a mi trabajo, estoy, se puede decir, nerviosa, Sasuke dijo que pasaría por mi e iríamos a mi casa, cocinaríamos algo y cabe una probabilidad de que se quede a dormir en mi casa hoy. Lo sé, creo que es muy rápido, pero no es que vayamos a hacer algo malo, me pongo nerviosa por el hecho de dormir en una casa sola con el chico que me gusta.

Acabo mi turno y Akane salió con Ichigo, por lo que me toca cerrar la tienda.

Sasuke me dijo que pasaría por mí, y que no me moviera de la tienda. Creo que se preocupo por mí.

Me fui directo a la bodega a cambiarme, el vestido, por mi ropa mucho más cómoda que ese vestuario, en el momento cuando baje la parte alta del vestido, dejando descubierto mi tronco, puedo jurar que escuche ruido, pero al girar de manera apropiada, o había nada, parece que empiezo a imaginar cosas.

Me cambie y regrese al aparador, ya todo estaba listo, solo llegaba Sasuke, apago las luces y cierro.

En lo que lo esperaba, me senté en el aparador y comencé a hojear catálogos nuevos que habían llegado, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien entrar y acercarse a mi dirección.

—Lo siento, ya cerramos— le dije a la persona, aun viendo el catalogo.

—Es una lástima, yo que venía con la intensión de comprar muchas cosas— reconocí la voz de inmediato, mi vista se dirigió al individuo para así abalanzarme a abrazarlo.

— ¡Neji! —Le grite a este colgada de su cuello mientras él me abrazaba.

—Si ya cerraste, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — me pregunto el Hyuuga revolviendo mi cabello.

—Espero algo— le conteste separada de el.

—Bien, vamos te invito a cenar.

—Ah… yo, no creo…

— ¡Vámonos! —Una nueva persona se entrometió a la conversación, era Sasuke que entraba a la tienda y al percatarse de mi escena con Neji, le dirigió una mirada helada metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

—Ya veo cuáles son tus planes— me dijo el poseedor del puño suave saliendo de la tienda— Veo que no cumpliste la promesa que te pedí.

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunte al castaño que ya me daba la espalda.

—Déjalo así, ya no importa— por fin termino de salir de la tienda y se marcho.

Suspire, ¿Cómo mi gran día se había convertido en uno tan conflictivo? Solo faltaba que Sasuke igual se enojara.

—Perdón— me dijo el azabache saliendo de la tienda—tengo muchas más cosas que hacer— se esfumo de mis ojos.

¿Qué? Ahora si te pasaste Tenten, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? No, de verdad no, no me puede estar pasando. ¿Se enojaría por lo de Neji? Pero ni estábamos haciendo nada. Creo que mi destino es quedarme soltera por el resto de mi vida.

Bueno, Temari tiene razón ¿Arriesgarme? Sí, eso.

Apague las luces y cerré lo más rápido posible. Mi vista buscaba al Uchiha, cuando lo encontró estaba por perderse en la calle y corrí, note que se metió a un callejón, pero igual note que no iba solo. Cuando estaba cerca note su voz, así que preferí acercarme lo más silenciosa posible y ocultarme en unos arbustos que estaban en la esquina, dándome mejor visión y audición de lo que pasaba. Note que el azabache no estaba solo, estaba con Neji lo que hico que me sorprendiera más.

— ¿No crees que ya es mucho? — pronuncio Sasuke.

—Eso a ti no te tiene que importar— contesto con voz furiosa Neji.

—Claro que me importa.

—No creo que más de lo que me importa a mí.

—Si te importara no estuvieras haciendo eso, la estás haciendo sufrir—Un momento, Sasuke estaba hablando de ¿mi?

—Claro que no.

—La estas confundiendo.

— ¿Tienes miedo a que ya no te elija?

—Tengo miedo a que la lastimes con tus reproches— suspiro el Uchiha para continuar hablando— no es un premio que tengamos que ganar, tiene libre elección, pero, con tus cosas haces que se sienta mal, y por mi parte es lo que menos quiero, no quiero que este triste, y mucho menos por una persona como tú. Neji, nunca fuimos los mejores amigos, de hecho ni amigos somos, la única vez que te he agradecido algo fue el favor que ocurrió hace tiempo, pero me gustaría agradecerte otra cosa, deja que ella escoja, que ella decida por sí sola, confió en que tomara la mejor decisión, porque, confió en ella.

De verdad, si él estaba hablando de mi o no, mi corazón latía a más no poder, ¿pude cambiar eso de el? ¿Pude hacer que de nuevo confiara en las personas? Si él se expresara así de mi sería la mujer más feliz de este mundo, pero sí lo está diciendo ¿Es porque también le importo?

— ¿Tienes suficiente? O ¿Quieres que te siga escuchando para que se deslumbre de cómo hablas? — el castaño pronuncio eso, creo que se está refiriendo a mí, tape mi boca para silenciar cualquier respiración.

— ¿De que hablas? — confundido el azabache.

—De ella, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ella está aquí?

—Tenten, sal de ahí— presione con más fuerza mi boca, entonces, si hablaban de mí. —Por favor, recuerda que tengo el byakugan, y con el puedo ver que estas escondida tras esos arbustos.

Destape mi boca y me puse de pie, ya nada serbia fingir, vi el rostro de ambos, el ojiperla con su barrera de sangre activada y al ojinegro me miraba sorprendido, como si de verdad no me hubiera notado.

—Desde… ¿desde cuándo estás ahí? — me dijo Sasuke poniendo zara de miedo.

—Te aseguro que lo suficiente— contesto por mi Neji, que nos daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar— Nos vemos.

Suspire para estar frente a Sasuke. Solo mi miraba confundido, atónito, como si hubiera ocurrido la peor cosa del mundo, baje la mirada y comencé a caminar a mi casa.

Al llegar a esta, gire para encontrarme siguiendo al azabache, no sé que tenía mi mente que ni me había dado cuenta que me estaba siguiendo.

Le sonreí para luego tomarle una mejilla y apretujarla.

— ¿Quieres pasar?, digo, ya no serán los mismos planes, pero, podemos tomar algo ¿No crees? — le dije con la valentía que era necesaria.

—Claro— tomo con su mano mi muñeca, para bajarla y sujetarla por unos momentos, algo que hizo que ambos nos ruborizáramos.

Entramos y lo invite a que se sentara.

— ¿No tienes hambre? — le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

—No, ¿Puedo tomar una manzana?— miro el frutero que estaba enfrente.

—Pero claro— entre y comencé a hacer un poco de té.

Cuando lo estaba haciendo recordé algo que Ino me había dicho hace tiempo _"Según yo, puedes ver que tal besa un hombre con solo verlo comer una manzana"_ Pero que cosas platico con mis amigas, ¿Será verdad?

Asome un poco mi cabeza para verlo comer la fruta, movía sus labios con sutiliza, con movimientos rápido, sus dientes se encajaban en la manzana y la jalaban con fiereza, en ratos sacaba la lengua, para lamer el resto que se haya quedado en sus labios, al ver su lengua recorrer sus labios, mi espina dorsal sintió electricidad, se veía, cielos sonare mal, pero se veía demasiado sensual. Estaba a punto de abalanzarme a su cuello y continuar el trabajo de la manzana y devorar esos labios tan propios de él, ahora entiendo porque dicen que la manzana es la fruta prohibida, pues solo te ínsita a hacer cosas fuera de la morar, cosas no éticas, y más si la está devorando con tanta devoción un chico tan sexy con Sasuke.

Podía notar que ya no estaba en mis sentidos, ya no era yo, cuando la olla del té empezó a chillar, haciendo que callera de sentón y tan aturdida.

— ¿Estas bien? — dijo el chico que hace rato me estaba sabroseando.

—Ah, sí, no te preocupes— me levante ágilmente.

—Descuidada— lo escuche decir.

El té estaba listo lo serví, me senté alado de Uchiha ya ambos comenzamos a beberlo y a platicar.

Paso un buen rato y ya conocía mejor a Sasuke, su numero de la suerte es el 3 y el 9, su color favorito el azul, le gusta la comida italiana –igual que a mí-, su bebida favorita en verano es la cerveza y el café caliente en invierno, tiene algunas fobias, una de ellas es la altura, pero quiere dejar de temerle, su fruta favorita es la manzana –y la come demasiado bien- , le gustan los fuegos artificiales, a veces no puede dormir. Al decir verdad, creo que lo me dijo muchas cosas más, pero son las que más resaltan, ya solo me faltaba saber algo, y se lo preguntare.

En medio de risas que ambos soltábamos lo mire.

—Y dime, ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar? — pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

Este bajo la mirada y dejo su taza de té en la mesa, rasco su nuca y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas para luego agacharse y contestar—Mi madre— me sentí mal, creo que metí la pata, pero continuo— Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

—Sasuke, yo— pose mi mano en su hombro— lo siento, no quería recordarte eso.

—No importa.

— ¿Cómo era ella? — Me atreví a preguntarle.

—Ella, ella era la mujer más hermosa que he visto, su cabello era largo y azabache, sus ojos negros como la noche, alta, y se puede decir que siempre me apoyaba, nunca me dejo solo, yo sentía que me quería— me sorprendió de sobremanera que me respondiera, y más, que se expresara así de alguien.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Él era el jefe, casi nunca le contaba mis cosas, pero ¿sabes? Creo que nos llevábamos bien— soltó una pequeña risa—el era mi padre, como no llevarnos bien.

—Y…— me detuve antes de completar la frase, tal vez ya era suficiente.

— ¿Itachi? — Me adivino y saco la palabra de mi boca— es el mejor hermano que me pudo haber tocado, era mi ejemplo a seguir, pero— cerro sus puños con una fuerza que hacía temblar sus manos— lo único que pienso ahora es venganza.

Tome sus muñecas para que dejara de ejercer fuerza en sus manos, con la otra mano agarre sus rostro y lo dirigí así mí, para tener la atención de esos ojos oscuros —Me acabas de decir en resumen, que tu familiar era bonita— pronunciaba— ¿No crees que es mejor quedarse con ese recuerdo?, me imagino que es muy duro, y la soledad quema, lo sé, pero al menos ya no estás solo, estoy contigo Sasuke, y yo nunca te dejare. Es hora de continuar, tu destino te espera, cambia a la otra página— mi frente se pego a la de él y nuestras manos estaban unidas, ahora no sentía nada, no sentía nervios, sentía una paz, una paz que no quisiera que desapareciera nunca.

El subió su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricio—Hmp— no fue una queja, fue una sonrisa— me tengo que ir— me dio un beso en la frente y se levanto del sillón—Te veo después— abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar.

Admiraba cada paso que el daba, como si fuera oro para mis ojos.

Me dirigí a mi recamara, y con esa mirada y aun aliento del azabache en mí, me quede dormida.

.

.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo del domingo, son como las cuatro y no he hecho nada, tal vez ir a caminar un rato es una buena opción.

En el camino encontré personas que no eran muy interesantes, hasta que halle a Ichigo.

— ¡Ichigo! — le grite mientras corría a hablarle.

—Hola— pronuncio ya cuando estaba al frente— ¿Qué haces?

—Pues, nada, he estado aburrida en mi casa y decidí ir a caminar.

—Vamos, y bastantes manos que nos hacen falta aquí.

— ¿Aquí? ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Qué? Eres de aquí y ¿No sabes?

— ¿Eh? ¿Saber qué?

—Del festival, celebraremos la bienvenida del invierno y habrá un festival a mediados del mes que viene.

—Bueno, pues creo que les ayudare.

Ichigo me llevo a donde se estaban organizando. Un festival, una buena idea.

Hay encontré muchas personas, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, incluso a Temari y a Shikamaru.

Nos habías mandado a mi rubia amiga y a mí a comprar telas y en el camino ambas comenzamos a platicar, y bueno, no se hizo esperar el relato que había sucedido con Neji y Sasuke el día anterior.

—Tenten ¿Qué más quieres? ¡Es más que obvio! ¡Le gustas! — me gritaba eufórica Temari.

—No quiero adelantarme a hechos— le contestaba a Sabaku No— mejor esperare.

—No sé, pero por lo que contaste— le había contado unas cosas de las que platique con Uchiha cuando estaba en mi casa, claro, no le conté solo, solo como tres cosas, nada comprometedor— en el festival habrá fuegos artificiales, lo perfecto para ambos, creo que es un buen momento para que tú te declares.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo declararme?, no sé, esa idea no me agrada mucho.

—Vamos, rompe los estereotipos de que el hombre siempre tiene que ser el que hable, si eso aplicara todo el mundo, ahora mismo no sería novia de Shikamaru—Temari fue la que se declaro a Shikamaru, y este le dijo que igual le gustaba, así empezaron a andar, ella fue la que se arriesgo.

—Lo voy a pensar— le conteste a la rubia mientras ambas entrabamos a la tienda y seleccionábamos las telas.

.

.

Ya pasaron unos días, mañana se acaba Octubre, y empezara Noviembre. El festival será la segunda semana de este.

Le conté a Sasuke que ayudo en el festival, y creo que él tampoco sabía nada. A veces viene por mí los domingos y le cuento como van los preparativos.

Ya todos nuestros amigos están al tanto y todos iremos juntos, con la única condición de que lleguemos separados, chicos y chicas, ellos se arreglarán en la casa de Neji, por ser la más grande, y nosotras, bueno, en la mía, pero es que en todas las casas había un pero.

También estoy dudosa, no sé si Sasuke ira, y si no va todas las chicas irán con sus respectivos pretendientes o novios, así que cree un plan b, invite a Ichigo, si me dejan sola estaré con ella. Aunque me advirtió que si encuentra al chico que le gusta me dejara y se irá con él, bueno igual me gustaría saber de quién habla.

Hoy es el último día en que venimos a organizar el festival, las próximas semanas se encargaran de montar escenarios y puestos, pero lo harán ninjas de academia.

Sasuke me dijo que pasaría por mi hoy en la entrada del salón donde planeamos todo, estoy nerviosa, y en sí, hoy le prometí a Ichigo que se lo presentaría, estoy algo nerviosa.

Al salir con la chica note al Uchiha recargado en un árbol con las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo que mi corazón latiera muchas veces en el mismo segundo.

—Ahí esta— le comente a mi acompañante mientras caminaba donde el—Hola Sasuke— lo salude estando alado de él.

Giro y me vio para sonreírme— Hola— se limito a contestar.

—Mira, ella es la sobrina de Akane , la chica que te conté de la tienda— le informe—Ichigo, el es Sasuke.

La chica tomo la mano de él en forma de presentación—Ichigo Akaya—pronuncio mientras balanceaba su mano de arriba abajo y con un apretón.

—Sasuke Uchiha— pronuncio el azabache viendo de reojo a la chica de arriba abajo.

—Mucho gusto— separo sus manos y nos miro a ambos— me tengo que ir, Nos vemos mañana Tenten, adiós Sasuke— le chica comenzó a caminar.

—Te acompañaremos a tu casa— Contesto el azabache impidiendo que se marchara tomándola del brazo.

— ¿Eh? — pronuncie casi inaudible.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar dejándome pasos atrás. Mis pies comenzaron a seguirlo y ellos comenzaron a platicar.

¿Pero qué paso? ¿Acaso mi esfuerzo de siete meses se había esfumado por unos ojos bonitos? Ichigo es linda, de hecho es muy guapa, ¿pero porque? ¿Acaso a Sasuke le atrajo?

Llegamos a la casa de Akaya, se despidió de ambos.

Cuando al fin estaba sola con el Uchiha lo mire.

— ¿Ya? ¿O quieres ir a hacer otra cosa? — mi tono se notaba por demás de molesto.

—Vámonos— comenzó a caminar sin siquiera mirarme.

—Si estas muy ocupado puedes irte, de verdad.

—Bueno, porque la verdad, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Fue lo último que dijo el azabache para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta.

¿Pero qué había pasado?


	9. Noviembre

_**PERDON, pero ahora si me retrase un poco lo siento, pero pues he estado en temporada de exámenes, y aparte, bueno, yo soy de México, y los lectores que sean de aquí, sabrán que se celebro la independencia de México, y pues hay muchos festejos y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Los que no sean de México me gustaría saber de donde son, escríbanme para saber de qué parte leen mis creaciones: 3**_

_**¡OJO! Este NO es el capítulo final aunque eso parezca de hecho me faltan como otros 5 xD, y los que querían Sasuten, este lo amaran, espero.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Me ayudan mucho con Reviews. **_

_**Nos leemos c: **_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi creación.**_

_**Noveno capítulo: Noviembre**_

Pasaron los días, las semanas y el mes. Noviembre ha llegado, y si, el frío igual, y no me refiero a ese que te enferma, bueno si te enferma, pero no de resfriado, si no de locura, ese frio que te quema, esa fría indiferencia de Sasuke. Ya no hablamos, ya no lo encuentro, ya no me visita, todo acabo. ¿Qué fácil no? Como todo se acabo en el preciso momento cuando me estaba enamorando de él, cuando todo era bonito, pero en fin, tengo que dejar de vivir con ideas del mundo color de rosa, y empezar a vivir el mundo real, ¿Cómo es el mundo real? Creo que es pasarla mal, y ser infeliz cuando hablas de amor.

Que va, ya no me importa nada.

Todas las chicas corren de aquí para allá, saliendo del baño, cambiando su vestido, poniéndose esto, quitándose aquello, preguntándose "¿Esto me va bien?". Perdí la noción y me he pasado como 40 minutos cepillando mi cabello.

—No tienes el porqué ponerte así—Sujeto mi mano impidiendo que siguiera haciendo el movimiento de arriba a abajo—Es el festival ¿No crees que al menos las personas que no hicimos nada merecemos una buena cara de tu parte?

—Pero— al fin baje las manos—Temari, yo…

—El está haciendo las cosas mal ¿Vas a car? , Levántate mujer, que galanes te sobran— La rubia me giño el ojo mientras me quitaba el cepillo de las manos y comenzaba a desenredar su cabello.

Temari tenía razón, no iba a estar deprimida por él, y menos en la noche donde mi esfuerzo de semanas daría frutos, subí a mi recamara y me puse algo cómodo pero lindo: Un vestido color blanco con detalles de flores moradas, me quedaba por arriba de las rodillas y era de manga tres cuartos, lo que es decía por los codos. Unas medias color piel y unas botas cafés. El cabello, lo deje suelto y como me la había pasado tanto tiempo cepillando, se hizo muy lacio, algo raro pues mi cabello es ondulado.

Mire a mis amigas, Sakura – que por cierto me habla un poco menos, pero escuche que ya no le gusta Sasuke, algo que me tranquilizo al saberlo-, Hinata –Que ya había empezado una relación formal con el rubio eufórico, Temari, Ino e Ichigo –que por cierto esta última, se estaba empezando a llevar bien con el resto de mis amigas-.

—Bien, vámonos—Nos ordeno Ino, y todas comenzamos a caminar al encuentro de los chicos.

En el camino iba platicando con Temari e Ichigo, y la rubia le aconsejaba a la menor sobre algunas decisiones que tendría que tomar más adelante.

Llegamos a la entrada del festival, estaba todo decorado, tenía juegos mecánicos, bueno, lo pude deducir al notar sobresalir de carpas la montaña rusa, todo estaba adornado, con luces de varios colores, se escuchaba mucha gente, risas, personas invitando a pasar a los juegos, todo se veía muy bien.

Mis ojos pudieron apreciar a lo lejos unos jóvenes que al vernos se acercaron, los chicos.

No sé porque al verlos mis ojos comenzaron a buscar de inmediato al azabache, pase por cada uno de ellos, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru y ahí estaba el, ahí estaba Sasuke, que me miro y de inmediato giro para darme su perfil, como si no le interesara verme. Sentí como el corazón se salía de su lugar, quería correr abrazarlo por el cuello y decirle que nunca me volviera hacer eso, porque yo lo quería.

Pero tranquila Tenten, suspira, solo es Sasuke.

Cuando mire de nuevo al frente, mis amigas se habían ido con sus novios, Ino con Kiba, Shikamaru con Temari, Hinata con Naruto, y al final note como la Haruno se alejaba junto al Uchiha… ¿PERO QUE? Ahora no basta con ligarse a Ichigo, ahora quiere volver a enamorar a Sakura ¡Qué cretino es!

Lo único que me quedaba era olvidarme del asunto y disfrutar con mis amigos.

Mire al frente y Neji me miraba estático, Rock Lee me sonreía e Ichigo esperaba una respuesta.

— ¿Por qué no comenzamos a ver que hay en la feria? —Le sugerí comenzando a avanzar.

Los cuatro comenzamos a avanzar y a reír con algunas incoherencias que Lee empezaba a mencionar, note a Ichigo muy callada, y Neji cruzaba algunas palabras conmigo pero no con la misma confianza, creo que por lo único que me sentía cómoda era por Lee. Ese chico sí que inspiraba confianza.

Avanzábamos y comíamos dulces, comprábamos bebidas, y nos sentamos a un restaurante a comer, solo pasaríamos a algunos juegos y nos retiraríamos, comenzamos a caminar, y mi amiga se paro justó frente de un juego, uno de esos donde tienes que adivinar en que vaso se quedo la bolita y si lo adivinas te dan un premio, el que tu elijas.

— ¿Cuál quieres Ichigo? Yolo ganare por ti— Dijo Lee poniéndose alado de ella. El siempre era así, no es que le coqueteara, siempre ha sido muy caballeroso, de hecho, siente ternura hacia Ichigo, pues sabía perfectamente que seguía enamorado de Sakura.

—Me gustaría ese panda— señalo el peluche.

—Bien, yo lo ganare por ti.

Lee empezó a hacer millones de intento, aunque él era rápido, no se podía decir lo mismo de su vista.

—Parece que nos quedaremos aquí un buen rato más ¿No crees? — me comento Neji poniéndose alado de mi.

—Eso parece, pero sé que lo que se propone lo cumple, confió en el— le comente mientras cruzaba mis brazos para seguir esperando.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido?

—No tan bien como me hubiera gustado.

— ¿Por?

—Cosas mías— reí nerviosamente— no tienen importancia— baje la mirada al recordar al azabache.

— ¿Te hizo algo verdad? Según él quería protegerte.

—Neji, no es eso…

—Mira, toma las cosas como quieras, pero ponte a pensar en las oportunidades que te da la vida.

¿Neji hablándome así? Cielos.

Este se giro y camino en donde estaban esos dos sin aun ganar nada.

—Neji, me rindo— empujo al ojiperla— tienes que conseguir ese peluche para la chica ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Qué? — Se separo del empuje del chico de traje verde y posiciono su mirada en Ichigo — ¿De verdad lo quieres?

La chica al sentir la mira del Hyuuga sobre ella, se sonrojo y comenzaba a hacer gestos nerviosos, ¿Será que le guste Neji? ¿Qué ese chico misterioso es Neji?

—Ah… bueno… solo, solo si no es mucha, ah, molestia— con una mano cabrío su boca y su sonrojo iba desapareciendo dejando un gran brillo en sus ojos.

—Ese—Señalo Neji sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

— ¡Felicidades joven elija su premio! — finalizo el comerciante destapando el vaso dejando a la vista de todos la pequeña pelota.

Neji solo miro a la Akaya y se volvió a girar— El panda por favor— dijo dando la espalda a todos.

—Tenga señorita—le extendió el oso a la chica— su novio es muy afortunado de tener una chica tan bonita como usted— le guiño el ojo y le dio una mirada picara al poseedor del puño suave que este ni noto.

—No… el no… no es mi novio— rio nerviosa para abrazar al panda y ponerse alado del antes comparado como su novio— gracias Neji— le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que todos abriéramos los ojos como platos, entonces sí, creo que Neji es del chico que tanto me había platicado.

—Hpm, no es nada— el genio comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección evadiendo algún comentario que Lee o yo hubiéramos tenido.

Seguimos caminado ya hora Ichigo iba alado de Neji, sin importar que no mencionaran nada, por lo mientras yo iba con Lee riendo de puras cosas que decía. Pasamos a demás juegos.

—Un último juego y nos vamos— comento el ojiperla

—Es turno de dejar escoger a Tenten— comento mi amiga.

—Bien— coloque la mano en mi barbilla— la montaña rusa.

—La montaña Rusa será— Rock Lee me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a correr hacia este juego.

—No corran— nos ordeno Neji al alcanzarnos.

—Yo aparto sentarme con Tenten— me abrazo por el cuello el chico de cabello extraño.

—Jajaja, para Lee, ya listo, nos sentamos juntos— le respondí el abrazo— Neji tú te sientas con Ichigo.

Cuando toco el turno de subir, lo hicimos como habíamos quedado y el juego comenzó a avanzar.

— ¿Tú crees que le guste?— me dijo Lee mientras miraba a la casilla de atrás donde se encontraba nuestro compañero y amigo con Ichigo, sentados, ella no había soltado el peluche para nada y de reojo miraba a Neji.

—Cabe una posibilidad ¿No?

— ¿Y tus posibilidades?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos, quedarte en vela por un fin de semana, y cambiar la rutina diaria para visitar todas las noches a un amigo— hizo énfasis con los dedos— No es normal.

Sabía de que hablaba de Sasuke, pero no sabía que contestar.

—Yo no lo sé.

— ¿Aun te gusta? —Asentí y me abrace a mi misma— quiero que al bajar de este juego corras— giro su vista hacia el cielo— lo busques y le digas lo que de verdad sientes ¿De acuerdo?

Mis ojos se abrieron, vi a Lee y me tape la cara — ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto? Es lo más probable.

—Lo más probable es que nunca sabrás hasta que se lo digas.

Suspire y mire a mi amigo, todo estaba claro, arriesgarme.

El juego acabo, mire a mis tres acompañantes y me despedí sin mucho lío inventándome no se qué cosa.

Corrí, de aquí, para allá, buscando, entrando, saliendo de puestos, ver filas, empujar gente, todo era inútil. Era posible que Sasuke ya se hubiera ido.

Me recargue en un muro y flexione un poco para posar mis manos sobre mis rodillas y tomar un suspiro, cuando mis orbes se abrieron al notar salir de una tienda con Sakura al azabache que tanto estaba buscando.

— ¡SASUKE! — le grite con todas mis fuerzas y se giro a mi sorprendido, solo corrí hasta estar frente a el —Necesitamos hablar.

Miro a Sakura y de nuevo mi miro a mi.

—Bueno, espero que te haya servido lo que te dije, recuérdalo siempre—Comento la pelirosa alejándose del lugar.

De nuevo mi miro, sentía como mi sangre hervía, sentir sus orbes posados en los míos, me estremecía, Sasuke solo me enamoraba con la mirada, no sé como la hacía pero lo lograba.

—¿No vas a hablar? —Me saco de mis pensamientos, pero que guapo se veía hoy.

—Yo, tengo que decirte algo— trague saliva y di un paso atrás, no podía arrepentirme lo tenía ahí justo enfrente— Sasuke, lo siento, no sé lo que pienses, tal vez te parezca muy tonto, pero para mí no lo es, quiero decirlo, siento que empieza a asfixiare— lo mire de nuevo, sus expresiones no representaban nada—…Me gustas— Finalicé por fin.

El sonrió para quitar su vista de la mía— Hpm ¿Era todo?

—Bueno, no sé, si tu, bueno si quieras decir algo, no se— me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

—No, Nos vemos— me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

¿Qué? ¿Pero qué? No puede ser, esto si no puede ser.

Sentí como un sonido crujió en mi pecho y empezaba a desmoronarse algo, ¿Eso era mi corazón?

Comencé a caminar como por arte de magia a mi casa, hasta que note algo, en el cielo empezaron a apareces fuegos artificiales, esas cosas que ponen el cielo oscuro de color.

Tal vez era lo que necesitaba para distraerme. Fui al lago que estaba cerca de mi casa, pero note a mucha gente y comencé a caminar alejándome de ellos, hasta encontrar un lugar sin nadie pero aun perteneciente del lago, me recargue en un árbol y comencé a ver la función.

¿Cómo era posible esto? De verdad ¿Cuándo empezó a cambiar demasiado? Hace unas semanas era la persona más dulce y de repente se vuelve muy frío y simplemente me rompió el corazón de esta manera, mínimo hubiera dicho un "Lo siento no me interesas" Pero no de esta manera, no él.

La función acabo y me puse de pie, mi gire dándole la espalda al lago y en solo dos pasos escuche algo.

—Tú también me gustas—Gire rápidamente para encontrarme nada, vaya Tenten, parece que este chico te afecta, hasta estas imaginando cosas, volví a girarme para darle de nuevo la espalda al lago y comenzar a caminar, cuando choque con el pecho de alguien, que rápidamente me sostuvo de la cintura— Me gustas demasiado, Hpm, ¿Quién lo diría? Aquí en el lugar y circunstancias que nos conocimos y me odiaste a más no poder, te digo que me gustas, hpm— Por fin finalizo.

No podía creerlo, esto no era posible, mira a la persona al rostro y lagrimas no evitaron desbordar de mis ojos —Eres un tonto— me abalance y sujete su cuello con mis brazos escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada hace rato? ¿Por qué esperar ahora? — comencé a sollozar y el solo beso mi cabeza.

—Necesitaba el momento perfecto.

—Sasuke yo— me separe de él y vi su rostro, sus ojos denotaban un brillo en particular, sus ojos se pusieron cálidos y su sonrisa ya no era de burla—… No sé qué decir ahora.

—Vamos, tu eres la que hablas siempre— se sonrojo un poco y miro a otra dirección.

Reía quedamente para darle una cálida sonrisa de nuevo.

—Te quiero Sasuke— separe la distancia que nos separaba.

Mis labios por fin lograron lo que habían añorado desde que conocí al Uchiha, besarlos, solo fue una leve caricia, pero sentía que tocaba la gloría ¿Qué si se podía definir? Claro, eso, ese beso era precisamente, el mejor regalo del mundo.

—Yo…— rio un poco y apoyo su frente en la mía— también te quiero Tenten.

A veces lo que más deseas nunca se cumple, y a veces lo que menos esperas que suceda ocurre. Conoces a cientos de personas y ninguna te deja huella y de repente conoces a una persona y te cambia la vida para siempre.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, que me querías.

Sasuke Uchiha, un nombre tan corto para una personalidad tan grande.


	10. Diciembre

_**Sé que esto es súper fuera de contexto, pero justo cuando me llegan sus Reviews es cuando mis días están pésimos, y ver estos, me alegran mi día entero, no sé como una página de internet se puede hacer tan importante para una persona, pues ahora la amo, porque sus ánimos hacen que siga adelante. Son el mejor publico lo juro /0/ Aplausos, no para mi, si no para ustedes. Ay esto es súper cursi, pero no puedo describir lo bonito que siento, solo me digno a decir: Gracias.**_

_**Me ayudan mucho con Reviews. **_

_**Nos leemos c: **_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi creación.**_

_**Decimo capitulo: diciembre**_

Ir caminando junto a él, tomada de su mano, toda la gente nos mira, se cuestiona. Adultos me dan una sonrisa sincera, niños me preguntan cosas que me sonrojan, incluso a él lo sorprenden, los jóvenes, me miran, lo miran a él y simplemente bajan la mirada y evitan afectarnos en algo, las chicas, me miran con odio y a él, empiezan a hacer un principio de coqueteo, pero simplemente son ignoradas.

Risas, miradas, abrazos, carisias, besos, sonrisas, momentos.

Abrir los ojos, cambiarme, sentirme segura de mi misa, de que soy bonita – o eso es lo que me ha dicho—, desayunar, correr a mi entrenamiento, estar con mis amigos y sensei un rato, dirigirme a mi trabajo, cambiarme, y justo quince minutos después, verlo entrar por la puerta con dos cajas de almuerzo, una para mi, otra para que el me acompañe. Comer, platicamos un rato, el se va. A la hora de mi salida, como eso de las seis de la noche, llega me mira desde el marco de la puerta, con sus manos dentro sus bolsillos, me sonríe y hace su monosílabo favorito, caigo a sus pies. Salgo a su lado, me toma la mano y caminamos a mi casa, me deja en la puerta de esta, se despide, y siempre cuando me da la espalda lo jalo de su camisa y lo giro para tomarlo del cuello y besarlo, haciendo que el conteste rápidamente. A veces, muy pocas las veces, estoy cansada y olvido ese paso, pero él me jala del brazo, y me junta a su cuerpo sujetándome con sus brazos fuertes, besándome con la misma intensidad, después, se va a su casa.

Hay días diferentes, como los que sabemos que el día que sigue es descanso para ambos, tanto en entrenamiento como para mi trabajo, pasa por mi y hacemos la misma rutina pero antes del beso, pasa a mi casa, corro a mi cuarto me quito la ropa del entrenamiento y me pongo un pequeño short de maya, que él dice que parece más una pantaleta por lo corto que esta, y una playera holgada que cubre la mitad de la prenda inferior. El sube detrás de mí y se quita todo, para ponerse una bermuda, que hace poco le regale para estos casos, por suerte, su tronco lo deja a mi visión, y aunque ya lo aprecie, no puedo negar que me deleito cada vez que lo veo quitándose la playera. Ambos con ropa más cómoda, nos disponemos a cocinar, después subimos al tejado de mi casa, yo siempre digo que quiero subir, con el pretexto de que me abrace entre sus brazos ya desnudos y fuertes, como siempre, el me complace, nunca me niega nada. Luego de ver un rato la constelación, cenar ahí, e inventar algunas historias de lo que pasa allá arriba, nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, no sin antes adelantarme para abrir la ventana de mi habitación sin que él se dé cuenta, para que entre el fresco y tener otro pretexto para dormir abrazados. Me acomodo en el espacio de su cuello, una de mis manos viaja y se pierde en su abdomen la otra se acorruca entre mis piernas, el pone un brazo para que lo use de almohada y el otro viaja y se pierde entre mi espalda, bajo la playera, siendo la yema de sus dedos, tocar mi espalda, hace que me arquee hacia el, nuestros pies entrelazados.

Como una persona puede cambiar por completo tu rutina diaria, no lo comprendo.

.

.

.

Abro mis ojos y encuentro nada junto a mí.

—Sasuke— susurre sin escuchar respuesta pero un olor delicioso comenzó a datar el lugar donde el chico estaba.

Salte de la cama, tome un elástico y me amarre mi cabello en un sólo chongo, para después bajar las escolar y dirigirme a la cocina.

Al llegar a esta me recargue en el marco de la puerta y sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a ruborizar. Se encontraba el Uchiha cocinando, se veía tan bien, con ese cuerpo bien torneado, silueta totalmente perfecta, diablos Sasuke, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan apuesto?

No soporte más, avancé dos o tres pasos hasta estar mi cuerpo pegado al de él, subí mis manos, una se coloco en su hombro derecho, y otra en su abdomen, le bese el hombro izquierdo para luego lamerlo y levantarme en puntitas para soltarle besos en el cuello.

—Hasta que despiertas— fue su respuesta.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? — le conteste empezando a juntar mi nariz fría en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

No contesto nada.

Pero no, no me molesto.

Se giró y me sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura, para clavárselos a devorar mi cuello, lo mordía, lamía y besaba.

Entre él y yo no había pasado nada más que simples caricias o besos que el cuerpo necesitaba de vez en cuando, pero eso no quita la idea de a veces lo deseo.

Después subió sus labios a los míos y daba pequeños roces mientras una de sus mano sabe adentraba en mi playera. Hasta qué por fin le di cavidad para su lengua comenzara a adentrarse en mi boca y jugar con la mía.

Cielos, desde que Sasuke y yo comenzamos lo nuestro, me ha enseñado a despertar los deseos de un hombre, no sé de dónde lo aprendió, pero algo que me agrada es que lo hace perfectamente. Si me gustaba por los cielos cuando era testarudo y arrogante, no me imagino ahora que lo tengo semi desnudo prendado de mi.

Sentía como me pegaba más a él, cuando de pronto sentí dos cosas, una que opte por no mencionarla, y la segunda que tenía que mencionarlo.

—Huele a quemado—Me separe para tomar aire.

—Demonios— se giró rápidamente para empezar a mover lo que había dejado olvidado en la parrilla.

Suspire y azabache sirvió lo que tenía o pudo rescatar de la comida en platos y los dirigía al comedor.

Yo comencé a servir jugo en vasos, y los lleve donde se dirigía.

—Llego correspondencia— menciono mientas pasaba una carta tras otra.

— ¿De qué? — pude mencionar en lo que acomodaba los platos y palillos en su lugar.

—Veamos— su tono se volvió más aburrido— son tres pagos de misiones, uno del festival, y...—se detuvo por unos segundos—esta letra no se entiende, es como cursiva, es muy rara.

— ¡Ah! — me abalance a él y comencé a buscar esa carta que tiempo antes había mencionado— ¿dónde está?, ¿dónde la dejaste?

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

—Sasuke dame la carta.

—Hmp—la extendió—ten.

La agarre rápidamente y al reconocer esa letra mi sonrisa se plasmó en mí, empecé a abrir con desesperación el sobré y empecé a leer:

"Hola pequeña:

Espero que te encuentres muy bien, me imagino que has de estar mucho más hermosa y bonita, que de seguro eres más grande, y por supuesto la mejor kunoichi de toda Konoha.

¿Sabes? Eso no importa ahora.

El motivo de mi carta es para avisarte algo muy importante, todos aquí tenemos vacaciones, y he decido ir a recibir el año nuevo con la mujer más importante de mi vida.

Así, que espero que nos recibas y prepares algo muy delicioso para nuestro reencuentro.

Siempre serás lo más importante para mí.

Te quiero muchísimo Tenten.

Mitre"

— ¿Quién es ese tal Mitre? Y ¿Por qué diablos eres lo más importante para él?— Me pregunto el azabache con la mirada más fría que conocía, de hecho hasta dolía

—Sasuke... No es lo que crees— comencé a calmarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa—cálmate.

— ¿Calmarme? ¿Quieres que me calme cuando acabo de descubrir que yo no soy el único que te cuenta como la mujer más importante de su vida?— Comencé a ruborizarme al saber que en ese entones me había convertido en la mujer más importante en la vida del Uchiha— Y claro deduzco que nuestros planes de pasar el año nuevo los cambiarás.

Recordé por completo todo el plan formulado con Sasuke, para empezar faltaba una semana para que acabara diciembre y así festejar el año nuevo, todo estaba planeado. Iría con él a una pequeña reunión con todos nuestros amigos en la mansión Hyuuga, luego Sasuke cocinaría algo, cenaríamos y me dirigía con él a pasear todo lo que sobrara de la tarde, nos enteramos que había una función de fuegos artificiales y asistiríamos, para regresar a mi casa dar regalos y dormir. Pero Sasuke tenía razón, ahora los planes se cambiaron y nada de lo planeado podía realizarse.

—Sigo esperando tu respuesta.

—Sasuke, yo lo siento muchísimo, pero tienes razón, nada podrá realizarse, y no, no eres el único que me considera como la mujer más importante de su vida— baje la mirada y comencé a apretar los puños.

—Y para variar lo dices como si fuera normal.

—Es que no sólo es uno del que te tienes que preocupar, si no de dos.

— ¡Ya sólo eso me faltaba!

—Lamento no mencionarlos— reí un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Quiénes son?— su mirada se notaba más que furiosa.

—Pues el primero ya sabes, es Mitre y bueno el segundo es Motuharu— al mencionarlos mis sonrisa de hizo notar.

—Y para colmos lo dices a la ligera, que poca ética tienes.

—Vamos, no es que no tenga ética, sólo olvide mencionarlos eso es todo. Pero deduzco que no es necesario que lo hiciera.

—No entiendo nada Tenten— me tomo de los hombros.

—Ahh— suspire— Mitre Amma y Motoharu Amma, por lo que deduzco igual vendrá Miko Amma.

—Un momento... ¿Amma?— Sasuke me soltó y se plasmó en su cara un gesto confundido.

—Sí, mi hermano y mis padres.

— ¿Qué? — La cara del azabache quedo en shock— ¿Tu... Tú tienes familia?

— ¿No lo sabías?—fue más reclamo que pregunta— Sasuke llevo ocho meses de conocerte y no sabías eso.

—Es que nunca los mencionaste— se escudó.

—Por que pensé que ya lo sabías.

— ¡No sabía!

— ¿Y por qué no preguntaste?

—Nunca los mencionabas, pensé que no te gustaba tocar el tema.

Comencé a reír para luego explicarle.

—Cuando tenía cinco años, a Mitre mi hermano mayor por 7 años, le ofrecieron ir a estudiar a la aldea de la nube, el acepto, pero tiempo después a mis padres igual les ofrecieron irse para ser cazadores ambu especializados, ellos aceptaron encantados. Pero yo no quería irme, había conocido personas maravillosas, aparte de que quería cumplir mi sueño de aprender un poco sobre medicina en combate, y la mejor opción de estudiar eso es aquí en la aldea, mis padres optaron por dejarme aquí, mandando un poco de dinero para mis gastos, hasta que cumpla mis meta e irme a vivir con ellos, y así se fueron.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes familia?

—Sí, pero desde ese entonces, no los he visto, Sasuke, después de trece años volveré a verlos— comencé a moverme desesperada— tengo que planear muchas cosas, la comida, hacer la limpieza, mi ropa, como los voy a recibir— mire a Sasuke— ¡Ah diablos! ¿Cómo presentarte? Ya sé, como El gran Uchiha, no, mejor el legendario Uchiha, o no ya sé, como el apuesto Sasuke Uchiha, ah, vamos será la primera vez que presento a alguien a ellos, tú tienes que impactar.

—Shh— poso un dedo sobre mis labios para indicar silenció— sólo preséntame como Sasuke, tu novio.

—Sasuke— sonreí y Levante mis manos para tomar su cuello y juntar mí frente a la de él.

Yo era tan afortunada de tener una persona como Sasuke de novio.

—Pero faltan muchas cosas— comencé a gritar.

.

.

.

.

Por fin hoy era el gran día, la cena de año nuevo, donde presentaría a mi novio con mi familia, y bueno, ver a mi familia después de tanto tiempo.

Sasuke acepto hacer la comida para la cena, algo que me alivio demasiado, ¿quién mejor que él para hacerlo? Sólo que el muy exigente me mando desde muy temprano al mercado a comprar algunos ingredientes para acabar la cena, y cosas que faltarán para la guarnición.

He comprado lechuga romana, germen de trigo, triturado de cebada, grenetina, azúcar glass y muchísimas cosas más. Sólo hace falta el toque final, el vino.

Me dirigí a la vinatería para comprar uno bueno, esos de calidad, casi no bebo alcohol, pero esta, era una ocasión especial.

Al entrar a esta note saliendo una chica de cabello pelirosa, que al verme abrió sus orbes sorprendida, hace mucho que no la había visto, de hecho ahora me siento fatal, nunca había tocado con ella el tema de Sasuke, se que debí hacerlo, aunque no la consideraba como una amiga, al menos tendría que comentarle pero no lo hice, de hecho ni por la me te me cruzo.

—Sakura— le llame.

—A ti te quería encontrar—Menciono mirándome de arriba a abajo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Calla—me interrumpió— Empezare yo, se que te dije cosas horribles la otra vez del hospital, ¿sabes? Lo siento, lo siento mucho, porque ahora me doy cuenta de que no importa que no se trate de mí, pero la chica que está haciendo feliz a Sasuke, debe de estar haciendo un buen trabajo. El cambio, y cambio para bien, ahora ya no se restringe tanto y se puede decir que es menos frío, Tenten, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, el de verdad te quiere, y si la última vez te amenace para que te alejarás de el ahora igual te amenazo, pero para que nunca te alejes de él, porque lo conozco y sé que te quiere, te quiere muchísimo.

—Sakura, yo...—me abalance y la abrace—gracias.

Ya todo estaba claro.

Después de platicar un poco con la Haruno y comprar el vino comencé a caminar a casa, no sin antes notar una tienda, la mire entre, escogí ese regalo y salí, para ahora si dirigirme a mi casa.

.

—Llegue— grite al cerrar por detrás de mí la puerta.

—Trae las cosas—me ordeno el azabache desde la cocina.

Fui y empecé a desempacar, no sin antes haber dejado ese pequeño paquete que compre en la última tienda en un cajón de la sala.

—Encontré a Sakura—comente mientras ordenaba algunas cosas, no me dijo nada—Todo está bien—me alce de puntitas y le solté un beso en la comisura de sus labios, para ir a ordenar algunas cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar.

Faltaban como dos horas para las nueve. Las cosas estaban más ordenadas casi listas.

Falta una hora, ahora todo estaba listo.

Me metí a darme un baño y Sasuke hizo lo mismo después de que yo saliera.

Me fui a mi habitación y comencé a cambiarme.

Un vestido con cuello chino, mangas tres cuarto, y un poco largo, por abajo de las rodillas, con una pequeña abertura de lado izquierdo que llegaba a la mitad de media pierna, nada pronunciado, todo este vestido era de color cede jade, acompañado de unos zapatos negros, mi cabello lo deje suelto y recogí algunos mechones con una peineta del mismo color del vestido. Delinee un poco mis ojos y un color rosado fue expuesto en mis labios.

Me mire en el espejo.

— ¿Acaso crees que te ves bien? —Pronuncio la voz varonil del Uchiha, que se acercaba con un pantalón oscuro, una camisa blanca y cabello bien peinado, mientras me tomaba de la cintura—opino que sin tanta cosa te ves bonita, pero—escondió su cara entre mis tantos cabellos—no puedo esconder que así te ves tan hermosa, tan guapa, demonios, me gustas mucho.

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, era el primer cumplido que Sasuke me daba, y escucharlo me hacía sentir tan bien, si no lo mencionaba no pasaba nada, pero soy mujer, y todas necesitamos sentirnos bonitas aunque sea de vez en cuando.

Subí mis manos hasta tomar sus mejillas y ver sus ojos para darle un beso.

—Me gustas de más Sasuke— le respondí, para luego tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

Terminamos de acomodar algunas cosas, y llamaron a la puerta, la hora había llegado.

—Bien— Suspire poniéndome frente al azabache y comenzando a acomodar el cuello de su camisa—que suerte, hoy te ves más apuesto de lo normal—bese su nariz— Llego el momento.

Agarre el picaporte de la puerta y lo gire, después un tirón y la puerta estaba abierta para dar lugar a tres figuras, dos masculinas y una femenina.

—Tenten—me abrazo rápidamente el más joven de los tres—vaya pero mírate que guapa, de verdad estas mucho más alta, tus ojos, son idénticos a los de mama, tu cabello, te lo dejaste crecer—empezó a describir cada rasgo cambiado de mi, pero me quitaron de sus brazos.

—Pero que grande estas—me abrazaba ahora el jefe de la familia—estas de verdad más guapa, te pareces mucho a tu madre, sólo que más bonita.

— ¿Qué cosas dices Motoharu?—respondía la única femenina de ellos—aunque para que contradecirte, estas mucho más bonita que yo, que guapa te has puesto— me abrazo dándome acurruco.

—Padres, hermano, los extrañe muchísimo, ustedes igual cambiaron—abrace a todos para decirles infinidad de cosas más.

—vaya, ¿y este chico tan apuesto de aquí?—menciono mi madre poniéndose enfrente del azabache.

—Ah—me separe de todos para ponerme alado del mencionado— El es Motohauro Amma mi padre, el es Mitré Amma mi hermano y esta guapa mujer es Miko Amma mi mama— me gire para ahora estar alado de mi familia— les presento a Sasuke, mi novio.

— ¿¡TU QUE!? — Gritaron mi padre y mi hermano al unisonó.

—Mucho gusto— Agrego Sasuke, haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego regresar a su postura.

—Yo no aceptare que ya tengas novio—Dijo Mitré

—Vamos muchachos, si este chico se ve muy apuesto— comento mi mamá mientras inspeccionaba al Uchiha.

—Muchas gracias señora— respondió este muy apenado.

—Aparte educado, vaya Tenten debes de ser la envidia de media aldea—bromeo.

—Mamá, ¿De media aldea? ¿Qué dices? De toda— le conteste la broma.

—Claro, si el que debe ser el afortunado y envidiado es ese tal Uchiha— comento de nuevo mi hermano.

—Un momento ¿Uchiha? —Cuestiono mi madre.

—Así es—contesto el nombrado.

— ¿Escuchaste Motoharu? —Mi madre corrió hasta mi padre muy emocionada.

—Vamos a cenar— contesto el jefe.

Toda la cena fue un bombardeo de preguntas a mi apuesto novio, sobre donde vivía, que nivel era, cuantos años tenía, cosas que una familia se quiere asegurar del pretendiente de su tesoro más grande, pero claro noto a Sasuke más nervioso con cada pregunta, genial, pensara que mi familia será una maniática.

Después de cenar me levante con el pretexto de ir por el postre a la cocina, pero mi madre se ofreció a ayudarme.

—Se ve un buen chido—me dijo la mujer ya en la cocina.

—Lo es mamá, no sabes cuánto lo quiero— conteste.

—Que bueno, ¿Y sabes algo? Tu papa y su padre fueron amigos, y siempre bromearon de que sus hijos se casarían, por eso me emocione al saber su descendencia, el sueño de ambos se cumplirían.

— ¿Qué dices? — una emoción grande se acumulo en mi—¿Entonces papá lo aprueba?

—Completamente.

Abrace a mi mama y me puse demasiado feliz, lo único que sobraba era Mitré, pero con una sonrisa que le diera, bastaba.

Regresamos al comedor, servimos el postre, y ahora los temas de conversación invadía de todo a todos, platicaba de misiones, de entrenamientos, y ellos de cómo les ha ido en su vida, a veces Sasuke hace comentarios, muy inteligentes por cierto, que contribuyan el buen fluido de la plática.

Al finalizar, decidimos ir a dormir, eran como las tres de la madrugada, y los ojos se cerraban por si solos. Yo dormiría con mi mama en mi recamara, Mitré y mi papá en la sala, Sasuke se iría a su casa, era obvio que no podía dormir al menos hoy en mi casa.

—Fue un gusto— hizo de nuevo una reverencia a toda mi familia.

—El gusto fue nuestro— contesto mi amada mujer tomada del brazo de mi padre, este solo asintió.

—Te acompaño a la entrada— lo tome de la mano mientras abría la puerta. — Sasuke, de verdad esto fue maravilloso, muchas gracias— le conté ya fuera de la casa.

—Hmp— separo su mano de la mía para introducirla al bolsillo de su pantalón— Ten— me estiro una cajita— Es tu regalo de año nuevo

Mis orbes se abrieron a más no poder, mis mejillas se reventaban pues ya no soportaban mi sonrisa.

—Sasuke muchas gracias— tome la caja y de inmediato lo abrace, pude escuchar una pequeña risita que el soltó.

Me separe un poco de él, y abrí la caja, para encontrarme con una pulsera, puedo jurar que era bañada en oro blanco, con algunos cristales y detalles en azul, era perfecta.

—Espero que te guste.

— ¿Estas bromeando? Es perfecta— conteste deslumbrada, mientras el tomaba la joya y la colocaba en mi muñeca—Gracias— lo abrace de nuevo— Espera, yo también tengo un regalo.

Corrí dentro a mi casa, y busque esa pequeña bolsa que había guardado en la mañana, y de nuevo salí para estar frente a él.

—Ten— le estire el pequeño paquete— no sé si pienses que es tonto, o está feo, bueno puedes pensarlo, la verdad, es que no se, o bueno no sabía que comprar, si no te gusta, me dices, si te desagrada igual, perdón…

—Es perfecta— contesto con el regalo puesto.

Le había obsequiado una bufanda, color azul marino, esta era tejida, y se veía más bonita en su cuello.

—Gracias Tenten—Me jalo de la cintura y posiciono su frente en la mía—Aun así sigo pensando…— de nuevo salió una pequeña risa—Que tu eres el mejor regalo.

Sasuke era tan espontaneó en los momentos más precisos.

Definitivamente ese, fue el mejor Año Nuevo.

El mejor regalo del mundo.


	11. Enero

_**¡Hola! Una disculpa por no haber actualizado, lo siento mucho de verdad, pero no tenía tiempo, la escuela me está consumiendo, tengo un rato libre hoy, espero poder acabar aunque sea este capítulo c:**_

_**Bueno sin más por el momento les dejo el capitulo.**_

_**Me ayudan mucho con Reviews. **_

_**Nos leemos c: **_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi creación.**_

_**Decimo primer capítulo: Enero.**_

El año nuevo ha llegado, adiós a diciembre, y a mi familia. Esta se quedo un rato, como una semana conmigo, después partió.

*****FLASH BACK*****

Entre a mi casa después de recibir el regalo de Sasuke, no había nadie en la sala, solo mi hermano, me miro, estaba sentado en un sillón, e hizo un gesto, indicándome que me sentara junto a él y le obedecí.

—Con que Sasuke Uchiha ¿No? — menciono mirando el techo.

—Si— pude mencionar algo nerviosa.

—Bien, nunca me habías presentado a un novio— cerro los ojos con la misma posición— espero que este sea uno de los más importantes, si no que el único.

—Yo te aseguro que...

—Shhh— Me interrumpió— Tenten— suspiro— El te quiere, ese fastidioso muchacho de verdad te quiere mucho, es algo que me tranquiliza, se que te va a cuidar en el tiempo que estaremos separados, pero aun así te dejare algo claro, nadie te quiere más que yo— rio por lo bajo— tengo que aceptar que ya eres una señorita— se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

—Mitre, yo— baje la mirada— lo quiero mucho, gracias por aceptarlo.

***** FIN DEL FLASH BACK¨*****

Mi familia acepto a Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces es algo que me hace tan feliz.

.

.

.

Es sábado, y después de mi trabajo Sasuke pasaría por mí como siempre.

Estaba sentada esperando que llegara mi novio, eran como las 6:15 de la tarde, de seguro no tardara.

— ¿Vendrá Sasuke por ti? — Me dijo Ichigo poniéndose ente a mí.

—Ah, Ichigo, pensé que ya te habías marchado.

—Bueno, la verdad es que alguien vendrá por mi— empezó a sonreír.

—Mh… ¿Tu chico? — bromee.

—Tenten, aun no es mi chico.

—Pero lo será ¿No? — interrumpí

—Oh, cielos, no lo sé, jajaja, pero… nada me gustaría más que eso.

—Y cuéntame ¿Quién es?

—Pues creo que ya lo conoces.

—No me digas que es ¿Neji? — recordé la noche de la feria.

—Así es, el es tan frio, pero misterioso, es tan apuesto, tan guapo, caballeroso…

—Oh calla, ni que fuera Sasuke— reí un poco para ser seguida por ella— ¿Y quién invito a quien?

—La verdad, fui yo— se puso muy nerviosa— ¡Ah Tenten! Es tarde y tu entreteniéndome, estaré en la oficina de mi tía arreglándome, cuando llegue me avisas— corrió Ichigo.

Vaya, quien lo diría, Ichigo enamorada del genio Hyuuga, eso sí es cosa rara.

Comencé a acomodar unas cosas, cuando escuche como entraba alguien.

— ¡Neji! — grite mientras le daba una sonrisa.

—Hola— fue su única contestación.

—Bien pícaro, ya me entere de tu relación con Ichigo, ella es una gran chica, además que es muy guapa, muy divertida, es alguien que vale oro.

—No sé, aun no me convence.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es buena persona, pero no la que yo quisiera— se recargo en una pared y me miro fijamente— no es igual a ti.

— ¿Eh? — el único sonido que salió de mi garganta.

—Olvidalo.

—Neji— comprendí lo que trato de decir—Nadie es igual a nadie, ¿Sabes? Ese es el punto. Si una persona te gusta, no vas a querer encontrar parecido en otra, eso está mal, tenemos que ha aprender a dejar ir lo que no es nuestro, a no ser tan egoístas. ¿Entiendes?

—Creo que si—fue su única respuesta.

—Eres una gran persona, deberías aprender a pensar en lo que de verdad se puede y descartar para ver lo que se puede, —escuche unos pasos pero los olvide—Te aprecio de verdad, pero, lo siento.

— ¿Nos vamos? —La voz me saco de mis pensamientos, y conecte los pasos con aquella voz más que conocida.

—Sasuke—Genial, creo que ahora si metí la pata.

—Te espero afuera, no tardes— se dio la vuelta dándonos la espalda y salió del la tienda.

—Iré a avisarle a Ichigo que estas aquí— fue lo único que mencione para comenzar a caminar a la oficina— ¿Se puede? — mencione dando pequeños golpes en la puerta.

—Pasa—Una vos me respondió.

—Afuera esta Neji, te está esperando.

— ¿De verdad? Voy por él, gracias.

La chica corrió, y tras eso, comencé a apagar las luces, y cerrar todo con llave, al salir no había nadie, hice los mismos actos en la tienda y cerré todo bien.

Con la vista buscaba al Uchiha, y ahí estaba, recargado en un poste con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza perdida.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Le mencione con una sonrisa intentando agarrar una de sus palmas.

—Hpm— se adelanto dejándome atrás.

¿Pero que le pasaba?

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —intente hacer una conversación.

—Bien.

—Que bueno ¿Y qué vamos a cenar hoy?

—No sé.

Sasuke era frio, lo sé, pero nunca se había puesto en ese modo, y menos conmigo.

—Sasuke ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Da igual.

Seguía sus pasos para no perderme en la oscura noche.

Seguimos caminando sin decir nada.

Hasta legar frente a mí casa.

—A mi no me da igual—pronuncie.

— ¿Eh?

—Si te encuentras bien o mal, a mi no me da igual, porque me importas.

—No lo demuestras.

—Sasuke, si me diera igual, no estaría así, interesada, tratando de arreglar las cosas, tu no me das igual, tú me importas, me importas mucho.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre Neji y tú?

—Sasuke, el gran Sasuke Uchiha duda de su novia— me recargue en el portón para sollozar por lo bajo, maldita debilidad— te lo pondré fácil, creo, aunque se escuche mal, pude escoger entre él y tu, y no sé si te has dado cuenta de algo, pero estoy contigo, te elegí a ti, porque eres lo que busque siempre, me encanta todo de ti, la forma en que sonríes levemente y haces desear tus labios, la forma que peinas tu cabello, tus ojos, creo que es una de las cosas que más me gustan, negros oscuros, profundos, hermosos, con brillo, dices tanto con una mirada, tu piel, tu cuerpo— ¿Cuándo lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos? — Me gusta todo de ti, me das todo lo que necesito, eres tan perfecto, y soy tan egoísta que solo te quiero para mí, no te quiero compartir con nadie más, la idea me enloquece, por que en tan poco te has vuelto en mi todo, Te quiero Sasuke, y no tengo la necesidad de buscar en alguien más algo, si tú me lo das todo, hasta lo que no necesito.

Baje mis manos, estaba sin guardia, mis ojos parecían ríos.

—Tenten— sentí su voz cerca de mi cuello, subió mis manos hasta mi mentón, con uno lo sujetaba y con otra mano limpiaba las gotas cristalinas— lo siento— se acercaba más a mi— pero yo igual soy tan egoísta que pensar que te comparto con alguien más me enfurece, tu, eres lo que más quiero, y lo que menos deseo es perderte por mis errores, lo siento.

No sé cómo lo lograba, ¿desde hace cuando era tan sensible?

—Te quiero—mencione.

—Hmp— hizo su sonrisa ladeada para luego posar sus labios en los míos y comenzar a juguetear, sus manos las tenía en mi cintura y las mías se pusieron en su cuello, se separo un poco— Yo igual te quiero Tenten.

Los problemas se iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

Ahora me tenía que preocupar por otra cosa: El siguiente mes es Febrero, el día de los enamorados esta en ese mes, y no tengo pensado que regalarle.

Maldita sea.


	12. Febrero

_**Me ayudan mucho con Reviews. **_

_**Nos leemos c: **_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi creación.**_

_**Decimo segundo capítulo: Febrero.**_

Hoy Sasuke me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, no pudo venir por mí, pero no importa es la primera vez que lo hace desde que somos algo, debe ser normal ¿No?

Comencé a caminar, llegue a mi hogar, entre a mi casa, o tenía muchas ganas de cocinar o comer algo, subí a mi recamara, me puse ropa más cómoda, vi de reojo el calendario, apague las luces, quita las cobijas de mi cama, me recosté, me tape, cerré los ojos, estaba dispuesta a descansar.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Mañana es 14 de febrero?

Me puse de pie casi inmediato y vi de nuevo el calendario, si estaba en lo cierto, mañana es catorce de febrero, y no tengo preparado nada, pero es que como lo iba a preparar, si me estaba enfocando en otras cosas, pero aun así no debía pasar de mi mente, pero pues tengo excusa pensaba en lo más importante, no pero que digo, no tengo excusa, ¡Más bien tengo que dejar de preocuparme y empezar a pensar rápido!

Algo que le guste a Sasuke, vamos le gustan muchas cosas, pero no todas son opciones para un regalo, ¿Y si le regalo un perro? A él le gustan, me dice que los de Kakashi les cae bien, cielo, no le puedo dar una mascota no eso no, flores, no, ropa, ya le he regalo mucha, no sé.

Ya sé.

Le cocinare algo, así el tendrá presente que he aprendido algo de la cocina.

Vemos, le hare una ensalada, si eso, y una pasta, la pasta le encanta y por ultimo unos dulces de merengues. ¡Listo!

Al llegar a la cocina empiezo a sacar todos los ingredientes que necesito y comienzo a cocinar.

A ver, creo que la pasta se hervía y la lechuga se lavaba, después los dulces se metían al refrigerador, la pasta al horno y la ensalada se freía, creo que algo así iba la receta. Se le agrega sal al merengue, frutas a la ensalada y azúcar con leche a la pasta.

Igual tomate a los suspiros.

Leche la ensalada.

Vinagre a la pasta.

20 minutos en el horno la ensalada.

Dejar la pasta toda la noche en el congelador.

Y los merengues se freían.

Si algo así.

Las doce de la madrugada.

Agregarle más azúcar a la pasta.

Seguir friendo los merengues, estos al tocar la cazuela se derriten, creo que les tengo que agregar pan molido.

Las dos de la madrugada.

Un poco más de cebolla a los dulces.

Ver la pasta y agregar fruta.

Las cuatro de la madrugada.

Que se quema la ensalada hacer más.

Las cinco de la madrugada.

Meter por un tiempo la ensalada al horno.

Sacar los merengues que ya están listos y ponerlos a enfriar.

Las seis de la mañana.

Que la pasta quedo muy dulce

Quitarle toda la salsa.

Las siete de la mañana.

Enjuagar la pasta con agua hasta quedar sabor insípido.

Ponerle un poco de azúcar y meterlo al refrigerador.

Las ocho de la mañana.

Creo que ahora ya todo esta decente.

Empacar todo en refractarios y limpiar toda la cocina.

Las nueve de la mañana.

¡YA!

Mire el reloj, bueno tal vez pueda comprarle un pequeño detalle a mi Uchiha.

Tome mi bolso, metí dinero suficiente y salí en busca de la plaza. Me puse a caminar.

Llegando a la plaza vi una persona que se me hizo conocida, y me atreví a saludarlo.

— ¡Shikamaru! —Le grite —Vaya, apenas van a ser las diez de la mañana y tu despierto.

—Vaya, no grites, que fastidio— Me "saludo" con su típico tono flojo— Tengo que ir a pagar el regalo de Temari.

— ¿Qué le vas a regalar? — Me emocione.

—Un arreglo de girasoles, solo iré a pagarlo.

—Vaya, quien lo diría—mi tono se noto de burla—Levantarte temprano por una chica.

—Ay, el tonto es uno por quererla tanto— ¿Sasuke pensara eso de mi?

—Que bueno, ¡Oh! Por cierto, ya esta lo que habíamos quedado, solo falta lo último.

—Claro, tú dime cuando y salimos.

—Perfecto, yo te aviso, tiene que ser por estos días.

—Claro, como digas, me tengo que ir.

—Está bien, nos vemos, y gracias.

—No importa— Se despidió el Nara.

Seguí mi camino y reconocí otro chicuelo.

— ¡Naruto! —Salude.

—Tenten— comenzó a reír mientras dejaba un gran paquete en el suelo— ¿Vas por el regalo de Sasuke?

— ¿Eh?, Bueno, si, jaja— reí nerviosa— Oye ¿Ya tienes planeado el favor que te pedí?

—Sí, de veras, ¿Me puede ayudar Kiba?

—Sí, yo hablare con él.

—Perfecto, es hora de irme—cargo de nuevo el paquete— Tengo que llevar esto a mi casa.

— ¿El regalo de Hinata? —bromee

—Si— se sonrojo un poco— es un arreglo de violetas, espero que le guste, nos vemos.

—Adiós—Reí.

Seguí caminando y vi una tienda que llamo mi atención, ¿Un peluche?, ese regalo estaría bien.

Entre y comencé a buscar algo fuera de lo común, osos y cosas por el estilo sobraban, hasta que algo capto mis ojos y lo mire más de cerca, un peluche de tigre de véngala, no suena mal, es rudo, es extraño, muy bonito, y blando como mi Sasuke. Ese será.

Vaya es muy grande.

Lo pague y lo cargue para luego salir, pero chocar con alguien en la entrada y caer de sentón.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Disculpa! —Menciono la persona intentando ayudarme.

—No te preocupes— lo mire al rostro— ¡Lee!

—Tenten— me saludo ya estando de pies ambos— Vaya que bonito regalo, Sasuke es un suertudo.

—Que cosas dices— me sonroje un poco— ¿Buscas un regalo?

—Así es, le compre a Sakura un arreglo de rosas, ahora iré por el, pienso declararme por cuarta vez, esta es la indicada—Dijo el chico de traje verde con un brillo en los ojos.

—Suerte galán— reí por lo bajo— Oye, ¿Chouji y tu si me harán el favor?

—Claro, ya todo está listo, comenzaremos a prepararlo a principios de marzo.

—Muchas gracias— Me despedí de mi amigo y comencé a caminar.

— ¡Hey Tenten! —Me saludo una voz burlona.

— ¡Kiba! Que gusto verte—Le sonreí—Déjame adivinar, vas por el regalo de Ino.

—Claro, le regalare un arreglo de tulipanes.

—Vaya que lindo.

—Si, por cierto Naruto me menciono algo.

— ¡Ah! Si, ¿Crees poder ayudar?

—Pero por supuesto, cuenta conmigo y con Akamaru.

— ¡Guau! —Ladro el can

—Vaya la verdad no creo que el perro sea necesario— Reí

—Bueno, de todas formas te ayudare.

—Muchas gracias—Nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi casa.

Llegue a mi casa, subí a mi habitación, eran como las doce, la verdad ni sé si Sasuke va a venir, ni sé nada de él, vaya que mala novia soy. Acomode el gran peluche en la cabecera de mi cama, y sentía como el sueño me vencía, si duermo treinta minutos no pasara nada. Acomode mi cabeza en la "panza" del tigre, mis ojos vieron la ventana junto a mi rosal y note que entraba mucha luz del sol, cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a descansar.

En fin de cuentas, había pasado la noche en vela.

.

.

.

Empecé a escuchar sonidos y gritos, personas hablando.

Empecé a sentir el aire pasar por mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y mi vista se dirigió a la ventana junto a mi rosal, la luz de sol se había ido, ahora era luz de luna, una luz de luna hermosa… ¡UNA QUE! ¡Luz de luna! ¿Pues a qué hora son?

Desperté por completo de un salto y me senté en el filo de la cama con cara de preocupación. ¿Pero por qué me dormí tanto? Genial, no puede ser.

—No te muevas tan brusco, te vas a lastimar—…

¡QUE! Gire a lado de la ventada y estaba Sasuke recargado, viéndome y riendo.

— ¡Sasuke!, ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Pero por qué tan tarde? ¿Por qué no me despiertas? ¿Cómo entraste? ¡Que alguien me explique! —Comencé a gritar como desesperada.

—Hmp— suspiro—Te estoy viendo dormir, no lo sé pregúntatelo tú, me gusta verte dormir, tus ventanas no están reforzadas deberías hacer algo.

Lo mire por unos instantes, la luz de luna y sus cabellos azabaches hacía una combinación realmente hermosa.

—Pero que apuesto eres— se me escapo pero ni me di cuenta.

—Oh, tranquila, tú eres más guapa toda despeinada y tirando baba— comenzó a reír.

— ¿Eh? Un momento, ¡Sasuke! No me veas así, estoy desvelada, no me he bañado, no Sasuke—Empecé a tomar ropa y me metí a la regadera a dar un baño.

Cuando salí estaba mirando la ventana.

— ¿Tienes planes? —Me dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

—Quería salir con el chico más guapo de Konoha— bromee

—Que lastima, porque tengo novia y planeaba ir con ella a pasear.

— ¿Y qué?, ¿tu novia es más bonita que yo?

—Para serte sincero—Me miro de frente y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro— esta más guapa, aparte me gustas desde hace mucho.

— ¿A sí? ¿Desde cuándo? — empecé a subir mis manos a sus cabellos.

—Desde la vez que me dijiste mis verdades en el lago.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo—Poso sus manos en mi cintura— Tranquilo ¿No crees que tu novia se enoje?

—Tal vez se enoje más si hago esto— Poso sus labios en los míos y comenzó a besarlos y a degustarlos y rápidamente le conteste el beso.

Después de un rato de darnos acorrucó, besos y abrazos me tomo de la mano y me invito a salir.

Comenzamos a caminar por las calles a un destino que parecía que él sabía, hasta que gritos y juegos comenzaron a asomarse y a delatar a dónde íbamos.

— ¿La feria? — reí.

—La feria— afirmo.

Llegamos y sin perder tiempo comenzamos a jugar, o más bien, comencé a jugar y él me vigilaba lejos de toda la masa.

—Vamos, juega conmigo aunque sea una vez—comencé a rogarle.

—Hmp— se negaba.

—Sasuke, por favor.

—No.

—Sasuke, por la chica más linda del mundo— empecé a reír mientras hacia una cara graciosa.

—Hmp—Tomo mi mano y se dirigió a un juego donde sabía que ganaría.

—Pasen, pasen, si revientas tres globos ganaras un premio— comenzó a promocionar el señor que atendía el puesto.

— ¿Aquí? — le pregunte tomándole la mano.

— ¿Miedo? — rio.

— ¿Miedo?, ¿Yo? ¿De ti? No me hagas reír— estaba segura, era un juego de puntería mis favoritos.

—Dos turnos por favor— dijo el Uchiha al comerciante

—Claro joven— extendió seis dardos.

—Toma— Me dio tres el azabache— comienza.

—Primero los novatos— burlona dije.

—como quieras.

Dio el primero, reventó el globo. Dio el segundo reventó otro globo. Dio el tercero y reventó los tres al hilo y a la perfección.

—Bien— Suspire y comencé a atinarle a los globos. Solo me faltaba uno, esto quedaría empate lo sabía, tome el darlo y lo levante y apunto de arrojarlo me interrumpió.

—Eres la chica más guapa del mundo, me gustas mucho— Pronuncio cerca de mi oreja y luego dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Sentí como mis rodillas temblaron, mi columna se helara, la sangre hervía. Sin coordinar arroje el dardo y obvio, no le atine.

—Eres un tramposo—le grite y luego le saque la lengua.

—Vamos, no es mi culpa que te guste mucho y te distraigas.

— ¡Sasuke! —Le grite pero luego lo mire—No, no es tu culpa— me abalance y lo abrace.

Seguimos caminado y jugando algunas cosas.

—Ya tengo hambre— comento.

—Ah yo— mi tono se puso nervioso— bueno no sé, o bueno, es que ayer, bueno hoy en la madrugada, cocine algo, no es gran cosa, ni sé lo que es, tal vez sepa feo, es más olvídalo.

—Me gusta la idea— Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar a mi casa.

Llegamos a mi casa y fuimos a la cocina.

—Bueno la verdad no sé si sea comestible— empecé a reír.

Abrió los refractarios y empezó a ver el alimento para luego reír.

—No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo— Comenzó a prender la parilla, solo parece que empezó a hacer miles de cosas pero tan rápidas— ¿Ya pusiste la mesa?

— ¿Qué ya?

—Sí, dame los platos—Corrí y le di todo lo que necesitaba— pues no estabas tan perdida, pero la pasta se hierve, la ensalada va al refrigerador y los merengues al horno, bueno, te falla un poco, más bien mucho.

—Cállate.

— ¿Sabes que fue lo mejor?

—Si te vas a burlar mejor calla.

—Lo mejor fue con la intensión que lo hiciste, gracias— tomo los platos y los llevo al comedor.

Corrí me senté junto a él y comenzamos a comer.

Al terminar estábamos un poco cansados.

— ¿Vamos a dormir? — le propuse

—Si—Se puso de pie y me ayudo a ordenar la cocina

Luego ambos subimos a mi habitación.

—Oye, también tengo otro regalo para ti.

— ¿Más comida? — bromeo

— ¡Sasuke!

—Es broma, dime.

—Cuando lo vi en la tienda me recordó a ti, no sé, mira— le señale el peluche— espero que te guste.

Lo miro por unos instantes, luego jalo mi brazo y posiciono su cabeza en mía, me abrazo con fuerza—Gracias Tenten—menciono.

Ambos nos acomodamos para dormir.

—Oye iré a la cocina por agua, ahora vuelvo— le dije mientras corrí.

Llegue tome agua y deje el vaso en su lugar, y antes de apagar la luz me percate de algunas cosas nuevas que estaban en la sala, es más, que estaban en mi casa entera. Masetas pequeñas de variedad de flores invadían y decoraban mi hogar, dando una vista nueva, había de todo, Hibiscus, jazmines, lilas, gardenias, lavandas, petunias, dalias, etc.

—Sasuke—Susurre y comencé a oler todas las flores sintiendo una calidez en mi interior. Después de apreciar lo que pensaba que era mi regalo, subí a mi cuarto y vi al Uchiha sentado, viendo la puerta como si me estuviera esperando.

—Yo también tenía un regalo— sonrió.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo—me abalance a él para tirarlo sobre la coma y acomodarme encima de él—No tengo ni palabras para expresar lo feliz que me haces.

—Sabes, pon atención por que serán pocas las veces que lo diga, sabes que esto no va conmigo, nunca en mi vida había encontrado una chica tan fantástica como tú, tan guapa, tan simpática, tan sencilla, tan amable, tan divertida, y sé que no encontrare a otra, tu eres la indicada, y quiero quedarme todo el resto de mi vida contigo si así me lo permites— empezó a apretarme con más fuerza—Te amo.

Es como cuando sientes una bombazo, algo que te sorprende, como cuando estas a punto de caer pero te salvas, como cuando ves algo indebido, cuando te asustas y sientes hervir la sangre, eso sentí.

—Maldito tonto, viniste a enseñarme lo que es el amor, y no te voy a dejar nunca, porque eres el amor de mi vida, que va a estar toda mi vida con migo— le bese la nariz—Te amo Sasuke Uchicha.

—Feliz día de San Valentín— dijimos al unisonó, para quedar clavados en un beso.

Mi vida ha cambiado por completo, si había comparado acciones anteriores como mejores días, quedan cortos, definitivamente este era el mejor día de mi vida, porque tenía al mejor novio del mundo, y que me da esos regalos perfectos.

Ahora ya solo tengo que preocuparme por algo, el siguiente mes es marzo, y se acerca el 7, el cumpleaños de Sasuke.


	13. Marzo 1

_**Disfruten este capítulo mucho, porque les tengo una noticia, es el penúltimo. Si, así como lo escuchan, es el penúltimo y el siguiente el final de una historia que ustedes me ayudaron a construir, muchas gracias. Este es mi tercer fic aquí, no llevo muchos escritos, pero si mucho tiempo, y por eso me doy cuenta que he mejorado, ¿Saben? Mi primer escrito aquí tuv Reviews, algo así, así que imagínense como me siento que después de dos obras más, esta tenga casi los 30. No son muchos lo sé, pero para mí son más que suficientes, los que necesito para saber que he mejorado. **_

_**Gracias de verdad.**_

_**Y esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, yo creo que el siguiente capítulo me extenderé como una cuartilla para agradecer, jajaja.**_

_**Me ayudan mucho con Reviews. **_

_**Nos leemos c: **_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi creación.**_

_**Decimo segundo capítulo: Febrero.**_

Llegamos, lo arroje a la cama para ponerme alado de él, no sin antes jalar un cobertor y cubrirnos, me acorruque en su pecho, necesitaba descansar, toda la noche en vela, necesitábamos dormir.

En poco tiempo, conciliamos el sueño.

.

.

Sentía como alguien jugueteaba mi cabello, comenzaba a jalarlo de arriba abajo y hacerme cosquillas con él. Entre abrí los ojos y vi a Sasuke jugando con mis hebras castañas.

—Sasuke— le susurre para volver a cerrar los ojos—Te quiero.

—Yo igual te quiero, pero despierta dormilona, que ya va a caer la noche— comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Dijiste anochecer?! ¿Qué hora es? — di un brinco para posicionarme encima de él.

—Van a ser las seis de la tarde— me tomo de la espalda empujando mi cuerpo más al suyo — ¿Cuál es la prisa?

— ¡Sasuke! Es tarde— me separe de él y me puse de pie— toma— le arroje ropa— báñate y cámbiate— ordene para luego bajar a mi sala.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo me pude haber quedado dormida hoy? ¡Justo hoy!

Revise un paquete que estaba guardado en un mueble, para volver a dejarlo ahí.

¿Pero qué hago así? Tengo que estar ordenando mi ropa.

Subí de nuevo a mi habitación y comencé a husmear entre los cajones, tome un pantalón azul oscuro, unas botas cafés camello y una blusa del mismo tono y para finalizar una bufanda color piel. Listo.

Estaba a punto de salir, pero algo llamo mi atención, gire un poco la cabeza y vi una puerta al final de mi habitación, donde se escuchaba la regadera caer, lo primero que pensé "¿Cómo se verá Sasuke bañándose?".

Comencé a dar pequeños pasos en dirección al baño.

Abrí un poco la puerta, haciendo que este movimiento sacara vapor del interior, pero cuando se aclaro mi vista, gran sorpresa me lleva. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

Cerré con la misma cautela la puerta del baño, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, para pararme correctamente de nuevo y dar la vuelta.

— ¿Qué buscabas? — Pronuncio Sasuke que estaba parado justo detrás de mí.

— ¿Yo? ¿De que hablas? — Reí muy nerviosa— Oye ¿Por qué no te has bañado? — quería zafarme pero ya.

—Hpm— abrió la puerta del baño.

Me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a apretarme más a él, para después empezar a besarme, le conteste claro, mis manos subieron hasta su cabello y comencé a jugar con su cabello, nuestros labios estaban unidos, y marcábamos un ritmo inigualable, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban un poco, y a momentos salían sus dientes para aprisionar mis labios. En un rápido movimiento poso sus manos por debajo de mi playera, no pronuncie nada, pero comencé a sentir que daba algunos pasos que después ignore cuando me jalo la playera hasta que se deshizo de ella. Lo vi y me veía con una mirada con fiereza mientras la mía era temblorosa, comenzó a besarme de nuevo mientras me juntaba más a él, ya no lo aguantaba, necesitaba a Sasuke, necesitaba su cuerpo, sin contar que este solo tenía puesto una toalla en la cadera, lo que hizo más notorio lo que cualquier hombre molesta en una situación así. Ya no podía, lo necesitaba, baje mis manos a su abdomen y comencé a explorarlo, luego a sus caderas y cuando estaba a punto de hacer ese movimiento rápido…

— ¡SASUKE! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! —Chille.

—Para ver si se te quita lo fisgona—Comenzó a reír para salir del baño y cerrar tras de él la puerta.

Bufe, en lo que estaba perdida en los movimientos del Uchiha, este empezó a dar pasos atrás hasta llegar a la regadera, lo demás fue fácil, ahora me encontraba bajo una tandeada de agua, vaya, creo que si me lo busque.

**Termine de quitarme la ropa, y temple el agua a temperatura que mi cuerpo pedía para meter por completo mi cuerpo y darme el baño. Para luego acabar, enredar una toalla en mi cuerpo y salir corriendo por las corrientes frías que pegaban a mi cuerpo, luego de eso Sasuke entro y se dio el baño.**

**Me cambie, y fue a peinarme, una coleta era suficiente, delinee muy tenue mis ojos y baje a la sala para esperar al Uchiha.**

—**Ya—dijo minutos después el azabache.**

—**Vámonos—le extendí la mano, la tomo y comenzamos a caminar.**

—**¿Y a donde vamos?—pregunto **

—**Es una sorpresa—le respondí **

—**Con que una sorpresa ¿eh? ¿Y por que?**

—**Por ser un día muy especial—conteste para luego continuar—Por ser tu cumpleaños.**

—**Hmp— respondió con una sonrisa ladeada—pensé que lo habías olvidado.**

—**No podía olvidarlo, es una fecha muy especial—concluí para sonreír y seguir con el camino.**

—**¿La torre Hokague?—pregunto llegando al destino.**

—**Primera sorpresa—me quite la bufanda que llevaba en mi cuello para colocarla en sus ojos—¿Logras ver algo?**

—**No.**

—**Perfecto.**

**Lo tomé de la mano y comencé a dirigirlo a una dirección próxima, para ser exacta a la explanada del edificio. Lo subí al objeto, hice algunas maniobras y después de 10 minutos se atrevió a preguntar.**

—**¿Se pede saber que pasa?**

— **Puedes quitarte la banda—lo sujete por la espalda con todas mis fuerzas.**

**Hizo un movimiento veloz para quitarse la venda.**

—**¡TENTEN!—grito—¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Estamos volando?! ¡No me sueltes!**

—**Tranquilo—reí para luego sujetarlo más fuerte— sólo es un globo aerostático. **

—**¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traerme a un lugar así?!**

—**Por que la vista de aquí es más hermosa, sólo mira el atardecer, el sol cayendo y apoyando en las casas, las estrellas asomándose.**

—**Pero...—me miro para luego bajar la guardia y sujetar sólo mi mano—es hermoso—se detuvo a contemplar para notar que un brillo inusual salía por sus ojos—Un momento...¿tu sabes conducir uno de estos?**

—**Si, aprendí, Shikamaru me enseño, me costo mucho, pero lo logre.**

—**Gracias—cubrió con sus manos su rostro—Gracias.**

—**De nada.**

**Sonreí para empezar a contarle historias usando el paisaje de ubicación.**

—**Empieza a darme hambre—Me dijo.**

—**Perfecto, hora de la segunda sorpresa.**

—**¿Cuantas sorpresas tienes?**

—**Nunca serán suficientes—reí.**

**"Estacione" el globo para luego tomarlo de la mano y emprender el camino a la siguiente parada.**

**Dirección al lago, y antes de sus ojos aparecieran tan cristalina agua, me gire a el y cubrí de nuevo sus ojos con la bufanda.**

—**¿De nuevo?.**

—**Claro, si no, no sería sorpresa.**

**Bufo para seguir mi paso.**

—**¿Ya?—pregunto.**

—**Si, ya puedes quitarte la venda.**

**Hizo el acto y sus orbes se abrieron al encontrar la escena, una mesa redonda acomodada frente al lago, tenía dos sillas, la cristalería perfecta, unas velas y un arreglo de flores al centro, para ser más exacta rosas.**

—**Esto es hermoso.**

—**Ni que lo digas—Respondí—Lee si tiene buena mano en esto.**

—**¿Lee?—me miro.**

—**Mira le pedí de favor que hiciera los últimos detalles de la mesa, pero este muchacho se explayo.**

—**Y que si no—se río—¿gustas sentarte?—Tome su brazo y me dirigió a la mesa para jalar la silla y ayudarme a sentarme para luego hacer lo mismo.—¿Y la comida?—cuestiono al mirar nuestros platos vacíos.**

—**Un momento—levanté mi mano haciendo una indicación y fue cuestión de segundos para que dos meseros aparecieran delante de nosotros.**

—**¡Yo soy Naruto y seré su mesero esta noche de veras!—Comento el eufórico rubio.**

—**¡Cállate! No tienes que gritar tanto—Le regaño el chico que lo acompañaba.**

—**¿Naruto y Kiba? ¿Qué hacen aquí?—Pregunto Uchiha.**

—**¿No escuchaste Sasuke? Seremos sus meseros, vaya que digo ya veo que Tenten te entorpece mucho—Burlo Naruto.**

—**Cállate torpe, eso no te importa—contesto el azabache.**

—**Si bien que te pones todo tonto cuando estas con ella— se soltó a reír.**

—**Si pasa eso es por que me gusta demasiado—se defendió para luego notarme y sonrojarse—Pero eso no te importa.**

—**Cálmense chicos—trate de calmarlos—mejor vamos a comer.**

—**Si Naruto, no te metas—río Kiba— ¿Gustan algo de beber?**

—**Si, lo especial—le conteste.**

—**Bien, yo traeré la comida—afirmo el Uzumaki.**

**Ambos se retiraron para dejarnos solos.**

—**Vaya meseros te conseguiste—bufo.**

—**¿Qué tiene? Son agradables, aparte se llevan bien Naruto es tu mejor amigo.**

—**Por eso esta mal que lo tengas cerca.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Sabe mucho.**

—**¿Sabe más que yo?**

—**Algunas cosas—río—¿Recuerdas el día que estaba en el hospital?**

—**Aja—afirme dudosa.**

—**Antes de que te despertarás, le confesé a Naruto que me gustabas, hable de una manera que ahora no lo creo, me escucho decir muchas tonterías y no es la primera vez que hablo de ti y de esa forma con el, por eso es malo, me ha escuchado hablar de una manera que ni se como definirla.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**A su tiempo lo sabrás.**

—**Aquí esta el vino—coloco Kiba una botella al centro y se retiró—con permiso.**

—**¡Aquí esta la comida!—grito Naruto para colocar pasta en los platos.**

—**Cállate—ordeno Sasuke**

—**Si, si, ya me voy Romeo—ambos meseros se retiraron.**

—**Se ve delicioso—reí.**

**El probo la pasta y me miro desconcertado.**

—**Tu no cocinaste esto ¿verdad?—río un poco.**

—**¡Sasuke! Cállate.**

—**Lo sabía.**

—**Le pedí un poco de ayuda a Chouji—desvié la mirada—Más bien mucho.**

—**No importa, el chico cocina bien.**

**Ambos comenzamos a comer y platicar, tomábamos vino, y se acercaban de vez en cuando nuestros meseros para pelear y reír. **

**Acabamos de comer.**

—**Gracias de nuevo—menciono.**

—**Aún no acaban las sorpresas—lo rete con la mirada.**

—**Siento que me estas dando más de lo que merezco.**

—**Nunca será suficiente.**

—**Me haces sentir especial—río.**

—**Es que eres especial, eres la persona más especial que tengo Sasuke, por favor nunca me dejes, te quiero muchísimo.**

—**El que tiene que rogar para que no dejen, soy yo, por que eres la chica más increíble del mundo, me encantas.**

**Se acerco a mi y me beso.**

—**¿Listo para la siguiente sorpresa?—le pregunte.**

—**Bueno.**

**Tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar, hasta estar enfrente de mi casa.**

—**Llegamos—le informe.**

—**Vaya, ¿mi última sorpresa es tener una noche contigo?—se soltó a reír.**

—**Sasuke, no tonto.**

—**No importa, esperare.**

—**La que tal vez no espere sea yo—rete.**

—**Vaya, pues gracias—río—¿entonces que es?.**

—**Es una sorpresa.**

—**Ah, ya entendí— tomo la bufanda y cubrió sus ojos.**

**Tome sus manos y lo dirigí dentro de la casa, corrí a un mueble y tome un paquete que desde la mañana había guardado y lo coloque en sus manos.**

—**Bien puedes ver—ayude a quitarle la venda. Luego aprecio lo que tenía entre las manos y me miro—Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke Uchiha.**

—**Tenten, ¿Pero esto no es...? No yo no puedo.**

—**Trabaje por el un año, lo obtuve, yo decido a quien dárselo.**

—**Pero yo no puedo, Tenten, tu lo deseabas, desde que lo viste en el aparador de la tienda, de verdad no puedo recibirlo.**

—**Cosas materiales, por favor recíbelo.**

—**El equipo de herramientas ninjas por el que nos conocimos, por el que empezó nuestra historia, el que costaba oro, por el que trabajaste tanto tiempo, ahora que lo tienes me lo regalas. ¿Quien te entiende?**

—**Tu Sasuke, sólo tu.**

—**Me tomo por sorpresa, pero si lo deseas, me lo quedare, gracias, pero aún así, recuerda que el estar contigo es el mejor regalo que puedo tener.**

—**Feliz cumpleaños tonto.**

—**Gracias linda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Han pasado casi dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Sasuke. **

**Me aviso que hoy no pasara por mi a mi trabajo, aunque ya tenga mi objetivó del trabajo, no lo deje, gasto mis tardes en algo y tengo una entrada más de dinero.**

**Salí del local y comencé a caminar mirando gente pasar, vi a lo lejos una pareja, un chico alto me recordó mucho a Sasuke junto a otra chica un poco más baja que el, incluso más baja que yo, el le revolvía el cabello y después la abrazo, se separaron y quedaron frente a frente.**

**Que bonitos se ven, espero que la gente piense eso cuando me ven con mi novio. **

**Empece a dar pasos para estar al par de esa pareja.**

**¿Eh? Un momento, no se parece a Sasuke, ¡Es Sasuke! Y la chica ¡Es Ichigo!**

**Quede perpleja alado de ellos. No me notaron.**

—**Te odio—salió de mis labios para captar su atención.**

—**¡Tenten!— me llamo el azabache, me sostuvo rápido del brazo pero me zafe.**

**Comencé a correr cada vez más rápido, sentía como algo dentro de me ardía, dolía, casi por obra de los dioses sabía donde estaba mi casa. **

**Llegue y sentía como alguien me seguía, entre a mi casa y la cerré la puerta rápidamente tras de mi.**

—**Abre la puerta—una voz fuera ordeno, era la voz del azabache que golpeaba la puerta.**

**Me apoye en esta y comencé a resbalar hasta quedar sentada.**

—**Largate idiota, no sabes cuanto de odio.**

**Al fin mi cuerpo reacciono al sentir un hilo de lágrimas frías caer sobre mis mejillas.**

**El me había engañado, de la manera más ruin del mundo.**

**Te odio Sasuke Uchiha.**


	14. Marzo 2

_***Se pone de pie y da centenares de aplausos***_

_**Lo logramos, si, digo lo logramos, porque ustedes me motivaron a que siguiera la historia.**_

_**Este es el capítulo final, espero que les guste, que sea de su agrado y lo agradezcan con otro comentario, no importa que lo leyeron tiempo después, así me daré cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve en el gusto de otros lectores.**_

_**Espero que no nos perdamos la pista, tengo pensado algunos fics que en poco tiempo los plasmare por aquí, les adelanto de que se tratan para que los lean y comenten:**_

_**1.- "El vuelo" Amor a primera vista, One Shot KakaAnko.**_

_**2.- "Los novios de mis hijas" Narrado por Tsunade, One Shot, SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema y NaruHina.**_

_**3.- "Compartiendo apartamento" Historia larga de amor ShikaTema.**_

_**Son los que tengo pensado, primero subo los One Shot, y cuando tenga vacaciones me enfocare en el ShikaTema, espero que los lean y sean de su agrado. Igual si quieren uno, pídanlo y con gusto lo hare.**_

_**Una cuestión, el capitulo pasado me equivoque –de nuevo- en el nombre y número de capitulo, le puse "**__**Decimo segundo capítulo: Febrero" me equivoque, ya que es "Decimo tercer capítulo: Marzo 1" Lo siento. Otra cosa, moví el cumpleaños de Sasuke, pero necesitaba que quedara a unos días del de Tenten que por cierto el de ella lo tome como si fuera a finales del mes de marzo.**_

_**Si tienen buena menoría, este capítulo les aclarara dudas, como lo que paso entre Sakura y Sasuke, Neji e Ichigo, cosas así. **_

_**Bueno, sin más por la historia, les dejo este capítulo, de verdad son el mejor equipo :')**_

_**Gracias por todo lectores, y gran parte de mi imaginación, la debo aquí a FF.**_

_**Y si me permiten dar unos consejos:**_

"_**Nunca pienses que tus sueños no serán realidad,**_

_**Yo nunca me imagine ser leída hasta en Alemania"**_

"_**Dejemos de preocuparnos por lo que no tenemos,**_

_**Y empecemos a disfrutar lo que ya poseemos"**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Decimo cuarto capítulo: Marzo 2. Final.**_

Las nubes pasar, están a punto de esconderse, el cielo es rojizo, ya va a anochecer, yo solo las veo desde mi ventana, tirada en mi cama, sin muchos ánimos de nada, no sé ni cuánto tiempo llevo así, no he salido para nada, ni al trabajo, ni a los entrenamientos, no hago nada, absolutamente nada. Me la paso aquí acostada, viendo las nubes, a ratos me da hambre, busco algo en la cocina, le doy dos mordidas y estoy satisfecha, maldita vida.

Me doy la vuelta y de nuevo me quedo dormida.

.

.

Abro los ojos, otro maldito día. Suspiro, Sasuke ¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras tanto daño?

Vaya Tenten, estas derrotada, lo mejor será que me dé un baño y salga a caminar un rato.

Entro a la ducha, vaya que sucia estaba, creo que desde ese día no me había bañado, abro los cajones, saco un pantalón oscuro, una blusa azul, creo que es la que me regalo Lee el día de mi cumpleaños, unos zapatos cafés y mi cabello, lo use en dos chonguitos altos, algo de siempre.

Baje a la sala, maldición, ¿Por qué me tuviste que regalar muchas cosas? Toda mi sala huele a flores, y están por todos lados.

Tomo mi bolso y salgo a caminar sin rumbo alguno, hasta que me percato de algo, yo sé a dónde voy, pero aunque quiera parar, mis pies no me dejan, sigo dando pasos, hasta que estoy enfrente de esa casa, me detengo a pensar, pero por instinto pongo mi mano en la puerta y toco, ¿Pero qué hago? Espero unos minutos y nada, vaya en que estoy pensando a venir a tocar la casa de quien tanto me hizo daño. Suspire y comencé a caminar a otra dirección.

Ruego por no encontrarme a nadie, pero vamos, soy Tenten, la chica con más mala suerte de la aldea, y si, me encuentro a alguien. Una pareja nueva, Lee y Sakura.

— ¡Tenten! —Corre y me abraza mi amigo— ¿Cómo has estado? ¡No te he visto! ¿Por qué no vas a los entrenamientos?

—Lee— trato de sonreír— Estoy bien, Sakura, hola.

—Tenten ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?— cuestiono la Haruno.

—Sí, creo.

— ¿Te peleaste con Sasuke? —pregunto mi amigo, el solo escuchar su nombre me dio escalo fríos.

—No importa eso— trate de ocultar mi tristeza.

—Tenten, tengo que contarte algo, ¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos de misión?

— ¿Eh?

—La vez cuando Sasuke fue herido, que fue operado y yo fui la primera en entrar a su habitación.

—Sí, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver ahora?

—Te lo contare.

*****FLASH BACK NARRADO POR SAKURA*****

Entre a la habitación con una sonrisa, y lo vi ahí, el chico más guapo del mundo, reposando en la cama, el no me miraba, pero yo sabía que había notado mi presencia.

— ¡Sasuke! — corrí hasta donde estaba—Que bueno que ya estás bien, ya pronto te darán de alta, y juntos iremos a practicar, yo te ayudare en tu entrenamiento, cuidare de ti, y bueno, tu sabes, por que en poco tiempo nos casaremos— Fue ahí cuando note su mirada en la mía.

—Escúchame bien— Dejo de mirarme— entre tú y yo no hay nada, nunca te he dado indicio de que exista algo, Sakura, entiende, no me gustas, ni si quiera me agradas, te tolero, sí, porque somos del mismo equipo y trabajar con alguien desagradable sería un fastidio, deja de imaginarte cosas—Me miro de nuevo— ¿Quién está afuera?

— ¿Eh? — pregunte con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Quién está en la sala de espera?

—Solo, Tenten—Escuche su suspiro.

—Afuera esta la única chica que me interesa, y no quiero perderla ¿Escuchaste?— tomo la muñeca de mi mano— No quiero que por tus cosas ella se aleje de mí, no la quiero perder, lo siento, pero es lo que siento, ahora, quiero que ella entre y este conmigo, si no te importa.

Poco a poco me aleje de él y camine a la puerta, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, que me bateaba, pero sí la primera que lo hacía por otra chica, por alguien que si le interesaba.

***** FIN DEL FLASH BACK Y NARRACION DE SAKURA*****

—Sakura, ¿Me estas tratando de decir que Sasuke se expreso de esa forma? — pregunte.

—Así es— contesto.

—Sakura, y no le has contado la vez del festival— advirtió Lee.

— ¿De que festival? — confundida pregunte.

—Es cierto Lee. Tenten, ¿Recuerdas el festival cuando yo fui con Sasuke a platicar y nos desaparecimos?

— ¿Qué paso ahí?

*****FLAS BACK NARRADO POR SAKURA*****

Vi a Sasuke y no perdí tiempo para emparejarme a su paso.

—Necesito hablar contigo— le comente.

—Ya no hay nada de qué hablar.

—Sasuke, es para dejar las cosas en claro.

El solo me miro y comenzó a caminar en forma de que lo siguiera.

—Y bien, ¿Qué tienes que decirme? — me dijo cuando estábamos a una gran distancia.

—Yo solo quiero advertirte una cosa—Le tome del brazo— ¿Estás seguro de que Tenten es la chica que elegiste?

—Sí.

—Muy bien, solo escucha, Desde que era pequeña me he fijado en ti, nunca ha existido nadie más, solo tú, pero claro, comprendo que no soy yo la chica a la que has elegido, y no te culpo, la castaña es muy simpática, y si la elegiste a ella, te advierto una cosa— lo mire, y aprecie que me miraba interesado— No quiero que por una tontería tuya o de ella, las cosas entre ustedes termine, no estoy dispuesta a dejar el camino libre, para que en el primero fallo se dejen.

—Hpm, es increíble escucharte hablar así.

—Quiérela Sasuke, quiérela como la única que entrara en tu vida.

—Sakura— rio un poco—ya la quiero como no tienes idea.

— ¿Y cuando piensas decirle?

—Hoy, solo espero el momento perfecto.

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK Y NARRACION DE SAKURA*****

—Vaya, quien lo diría— comencé a reír.

—Y lo mismo que le dije a él te lo digo a ti— me dijo la de ojos esmeraldas— no me quite del camino para que en el primer fallo terminen.

— ¿Y qué piensas que haga? — cuestione.

—Búscalo— concluyo Lee.

Bufe y me despedí de ellos, tal vez estaba, más confundida.

Algo en mi estomago vibro, rayos, tengo hambre. Fui al restaurante de rameen, entre y me senté en la barra.

—Un rameen simple, por favor— pedí.

—En seguida señorita— respondió el encargado.

— ¡TENTEN! —Me grito alguien y me abrazo.

—Tranquilo Naruto— me zafe.

—Hace mucho que no te veo, te extrañe— comenzó a reír.

—Bueno no pasa nada, ya me viste.

— ¿Y Sasuke? — pregunto

— ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke? No lo sé…

— ¿Cómo? — Exalto el rubio— ¿No ha estado contigo? — Negué con la cabeza— no se ha aparecido desde hace cuatro días, pensé que estaría contigo.

—Ni lo menciones— empecé a degustar la sopa.

— ¿Discutieron?

—Peor.

— ¿Me dejas contarte algo? — Solo accedí.

*****FLASH BACK NARRADO POR NARUTO*****

Entre a la habitación de mi amigo, fui a visitarlo, me entere que el día anterior habían empezado a dejar visitas, y ahí estaba, sentado, con la mirada perdida, una mirada cálida, y sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, seguí su vista con la mía, y encontré una chica castaña recostada en el sillón.

—Tranquilo o se desgasta—bromee.

—Naruto, tonto— empezó a revolver su cabeza y me miro.

— ¿Qué tanto haces viendo a Tenten? ¿Eh? — lo rete con la mirada, pero más sorpresa me lleve con su respuesta.

—Naruto, es la chica perfecta, su cuerpo, es tan pequeño, pero alta para su edad, su piel, tan suave color inimaginable, sus curvas no son pronunciadas, ni pobres, son perfectas, su cabello, ¿Qué te digo? Largo, no mucho, pero lo suficientes, café cálido y rizado, es tan bonito, sus ojos, ni te imaginas, café claro, con un brillo hermoso, parece que si los vez directo te enamoras al instante, son tan simples, tan reales, verdaderos, los ves y sabes que no oculta nada, su nariz, tan respingada, perfecta, cielos, amigo, sus labios, sus lindos labios ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado con besarlos? Son tan finos, delicados, son hermosos, y ocultan esos dientes, blancos, dos hileras perfectamente formadas, y cuando sus labios se abren y dejan ver sus dientes, cielos, me muero, su sonrisa es la más perfecta que he visto, supera cualquier maravilla, no se es una buena sonrisa, es una sonrisa delicada, cálida, la que quisieras que tuviera tu esposa, para despertar y verla todos los días, ¿Pero qué digo? Para verla siempre, Naruto, la chica que está ahí durmiendo, es el amor de mi vida, amigo, estoy enamorado de esa chica, me gusta Tenten.

—Vaya, Sasuke ¿Qué te ocurre?— dije más aterrorizado que de burla.

— ¿Qué? Maldición ¿Dijo eso en voz alta? — enojado reclamo y dio patadas en la cama.

—Amigo ¡Te gusta Tenten! — comencé a hacerle burla.

—Cállate, nunca se lo voy a decir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por que no quiero.

—Vamos ¿Qué esperas?, si sigues con esa mentalidad no llegaras a nada, aparte es la primera vez que hablas así, ni yo lo puedo creer.

—Cállate Naruto, la vas a despertar.

*****FIN DEL FLASH BAK Y NARRACIÓN DE NARUTO*****

Sentía como algo dentro de mí rompía y volvía a nacer, no sé lo que era pero me hacía más que feliz.

— Naruto ¿El te dijo eso de verdad? —mis orbes estaban abiertos a más no poder.

—Sí, pero creo que le rebaje unas cosas—burlo— solo te quiero decir una cosa— suspiro— Sasuke tiene dos miedos— recordé rápidamente la vez que me los iba a mencionar— Uno, le tiene miedo a la soledad— estaba a punto de decir el otro— Dos, desde que te conoció le tiene miedo a perderte, imagínate lo aterrorizado que ha de estar ahora.

—Naruto…— no podía más, Sasuke era tan lindo, ¿Pero por que lo hizo?

—Y no te imaginas el drama que hizo cuando te fuiste de misión con Neji, poco después de regresar de la playa, estaba de mal humor, enojado, y eso que ni siquiera me había dicho que le gustabas, pero notaba que algo estaba mal, igual estaba distraído en nuestra misión, no sé qué pasaba, pero cuando me declaro que tu le gustas, entendí todo, el porqué del coraje de que estuvieras con Neji y por que las distracciones— comenzó a reír— Pero nunca olvidare cuando me conto de su cita— seguía riendo y no entendía nada— la nota que la mesera le dio, y tus celos ¡JAJAJAJA! Yo hubiera pagado por ver eso— se tranquilizo un poco— y lo que estaba a punto de decirte "No me importa si a mi lado tengo alguien como tú" Es lo que iba a decir pero se arrepintió— comenzó a reír de nuevo— ¿Sabes que para esa cita se arreglo bastante? Me dijo que tocaste la puerta y se seguía peinando, como para ser perfecto, y se le fue el tiempo y corrió a abrirte como después de 10 minutos, ¡JAJAJA! Sí que lo pones nervioso— No dejaba de reír.

—Naruto— Estaba segura que algo estaba mal, estaba quemando a su amigo.

— ¿Y sabes algo más?, cuando fue San Valentín estuvo como loco buscando las masetas que te regalaría, de hecho por eso no fue por ti al trabajo.

— ¿Lo estuvo planeando?

—Como no tienes idea, de hecho hasta fue a otra aldea para conseguir unas flores— tomo su último sorbo de rameen.

—Naruto, yo…

—Mira Tenten— se puso de pie y dejo suficiente dinero en la barra para pagar ambos rameen— Sasuke te adora como no tienes idea, si cometió un error, escúchalo, date la oportunidad para la explicación, porque estoy seguro de que tu igual lo extrañas— se marcho el rubio.

Acabe mi alimento y me puse de pie, y de nuevo a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Hasta llegar a un lugar conocido, el campo de entrenamiento. Llegue y me senté en uno de los troncos donde a veces practico. Suspiro.

¿Sera verdad lo que me han dicho hoy? Pero si lo es, no entiendo porque Sasuke hizo eso, no entiendo porque a mis espaldas tiene una relación con alguien que yo consideraba mi amiga. O bueno, quizás estoy mal interpretando las cosas, vaya, que digo, yo los vi.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Neji— le llame cuando estaba segura de quien era— Amigo— mi voz comenzó a temblar— te necesito.

— ¿Qué paso?, ¿Te hizo algo? — Solo agache mi cabeza— Maldito, para que me pide favores desde un principio si ahora te va a tratar así.

— ¿Favores? — Cuestione.

—No sé si recuerdes la vez que falte al entrenamiento, cuando después te apareciste en la tarde en mi casa.

—Claro, llegue y estabas con Sasuke.

—Que buena memoria— bromeo— Pues esa vez, Sasuke me busco, y creo que se trago su orgullo y me pidió información tuya.

— ¿Qué? — Sorprendida.

—Sí, me pidió tu nombre, cosas que te gustan hacer, no sé, cosas por el estilo— rio — Se las di claro.

Suspire.

— ¿Cómo vas con Ichigo? — pregunte antes de seguir.

—Pues bien, no lo sé, es una gran chica, hemos salido más veces y me estoy dando el tiempo de conocerla, pero antes le advertí que por ahora no le puedo ofrecer nada, pero podemos conocernos, no niego que me gustaría iniciar algo con ella, es linda.

—Hipócrita— susurre.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada Neji, nada— cerré mis ojos y sentí la brisa pasar por mi rostro.

.

.

Abrí los ojos por ruido, como explosiones, el frío era más notable, mis ojos se acostumbran y ya no hay luz, es noche, pero igual capto que no estoy en el campo de entrenamiento donde me quede dormida, si no en el lago, ¿Los ruidos? Miro al frente de mí y si, eran fuegos artificiales, me pongo de pie y espero a tener equilibrio para poder apreciarlos, y empezar a recorrer el lugar con mis ojos, mientras los fuegos artificiales se hacen presentes y me deslumbran.

—Aquí fue donde nos conocimos, donde hablamos por primera vez, donde teníamos nuestros encuentros casuales, nuestro primer beso, donde comenzamos a escribir nuestra historia, lamentablemente, de hojas contadas— empecé a pronunciar sin que me diera cuenta— Sasuke…— comencé a sollozar, le di la espalda al lago y comencé a caminar.

— ¿Hojas contadas? — cuestiono alguien con el que choque al dar la vuelta—Entonces, ¿Me estas dejando?

Abrí mis ojos, escuchar su voz, tener su presencia cerca.

—Sasuke…— Susurre y levante mi visa para apreciarlo.

Ahí estaba, delante de mí, tan apuesto, con una presencia tan vivaz, tan cálida, tan propia. Lo amaba.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que comenzamos a ser novio aquí? — me giro para que tuviera la vista al lago, se posiciono detrás de mí, tomo mi cintura y apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza— Me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, cuando diste el primer paso, no sabes lo mucho que me lleno, Tenten, ese fue el mejor día de mi vida.

—Igual aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso—No sé cómo pronuncie eso.

—No bonita, nuestro primer beso no fue aquí.

— ¿De qué me hablas? — me confundí.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la playa?

—Aja…

—Después de tu beso con Neji— paro y tosió un poco— seguiste con Kiba, luego Kiba con Ino, ella con Naruto, el con Hinata, Hinata con Kiba, el con Temari, ella conmigo, y yo seguí con alguien.

— ¿No me digas que fue conmigo? — dije algo preocupada aun viendo la pirotecnia.

—Sí, aunque no sé si contarlo, estabas ebria, te bese y te dormiste en menos de dos segundos, pero si lo contamos como beso, ese fue nuestro primer beso.

— ¿Me estás hablando en serio? — cuestione preocupada y solo asintió— Lo siento, que vergüenza.

—No importa— bajo un poco su rostro y beso mi mejilla para luego reír un poco— ¿Recuerdas cuando pintamos tu casa?

—Como olvidarlo, al menos yo me divertí— reí.

—Hey, no fuiste la única, yo igual la pase bien, aunque me pintaste toda la ropa.

—No te quejes, si me encargue de lavarla.

—Pues solo querías aprovecharte para verme sin playera.

—No es cierto— dije nerviosa

—Hmp— burlo— No importa, pero luego fuimos a mi casa.

—Yo me morí de pena, pensé que me ibas a dejar en el hotel de la aldea o algo por el estilo.

—Lo pensé, pero al último tome otra decisión.

—Por cierto, desperté en tu cama, ¿Qué paso? — le pregunte ya un poco en confianza.

—Acabe de cocinar, y te fui a ver para que comieras, pero estabas dormida, ahí fue donde me di cuenta que una de las cosas que más amo en mi vida es verte dormir, me dio pena despertarte, me dabas ternura, y claro, no iba a dejarte en la sala, te cargue y te lleve a mi recamara, te acosté en la cama y me retire a comer, después a la sala a dormir.

—Qué pena, aparte de que no te acompañe a comer, te quito tu cama, lo lamento.

—No te disculpes de todo—suspiro— a la mañana siguiente desayune y me fui, cuando regrese te habías ido y me dejaste una nota.

— ¿Si la viste?, después me quede con la duda, a lo mejor la habías tirado, la verdad ni recuerdo que puse.

—_Muchas gracias por todo Sasuke, de verdad. Cuídate, Tenten_— me dijo como se lo aprendiera de memoria.

—Rayos— reí— Si mis padres se hubieras enterado de que dormí en tu casa mucho antes de que fuéramos algo no se qué harían.

—Son unas grandes personas— afirmo.

— ¿De verdad te cayeron bien?

—Sí, tu madre se parece mucho a ti, tu padre es muy serio y aunque tu hermano me quería casi acecinar, se puede decir que, son unas buenas personas, te procuran mucho.

— ¿Mi hermano hablo contigo?

— ¿Que si hablo conmigo? Me dio el sermón.

—Vaya— reí.

—Tenten, tu siempre te sales con la tuya, cuando me iba a dormir contigo me daba cuenta de todo lo que hacía con pretexto a que te abrazara o algo así— empezó a hacerme algunas cosquillas y ambos terminamos en el suelo— como abrir la ventana de tu habitación, querer cenar en el tejado.

—Me llenan esas cosas— nos sentamos en el suelo y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho—Y aunque me salga con la mía me hacen feliz.

—De todas formas me vengue.

— ¿Eh?

—Un día iba a pasar por ti a tu trabajo, y no creas que fue intencional ni nada— se empezó a poner más nervioso, me separe de él y lo vi de frente— entre a buscarte al almacén, pero ya te dije que no fue con intensiones malas.

—Deja de dar largas y dime— le exigí.

—Entre y te estabas cambiando— confeso.

— ¡QUE! — Le grite— ¿Y no me dijiste nada hasta ahora? ¿Pero que te sucede?

—Bueno no fue mucho— se escudo— Solo de aquí— poso su mano en mi hombro— a acá— y puso la otra en mi cadera— y no cuenta por que estabas de espaldas.

—Ahora que lo menciones recuerdo que un día cambiándome escuche ruidos.

—Sí, pero ibas a voltear y mejor escape.

— ¡PERO ME ESPIASTE!

—No importa— comenzó a reír y me abrazo— tienes una espalda muy bonita.

Me sonroje y oculte mi cara.

—Mi trabajo, cuantas cosas hemos sacado de ahí, el primer día que te paraste ahí fue para fastidiarme.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? — reproche y le puse una cara de puchero— Me dijiste que había rumores en la aldea que había una chica guapa y linda atendiendo el lugar, pero que de seguro estaban ciegos— lo mire — o algo así, luego te fuiste y dijiste algo.

— ¿Escuchaste?

—No.

—Dije, "No es una chica linda, es alguien totalmente hermosa" — comenzó a reír.

—A veces pienso que inventas cosas— lo mire fríamente.

—Hey, así como me vez tengo mi lado cursi.

—Oye— Me separe de él abrace mis piernas y baje mi cara— ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste al ver a Ichigo?

—Te estabas tardando— suspire y él me imito— cuando me la presentaste la examine de pies a cabeza, necesitaba memorizar su rostro, empecé a hacerle la plática, en otras palabras, quedar bien con ella, sabía que necesitaría un favor después.

—Ya comprendo tus clases de favores.

—Aun no acabo— me silencio— Cuando me viste con ella, le estaba agradeciendo el favor que me hizo, y si te preguntas ¿Por qué ella? Necesitaba a alguien que conociera de la tienda, tuviera contactos y te conociera a ti, ella era perfecta.

—Sasuke no entiendo nada.

—Necesitaba a una persona que me pudiera conseguir uno de estos— me extendió un paquete.

Lo mire con desconcierto, pero enseguida lo tome, mire los ojos oscuros del Uchiha, y de nuevo mire el paquete, comencé a sacarlo de su envoltura, y mis ojos se abrieron demasiado, mi boca hizo forma de una O, era un paquete de herramientas ninjas, el mejor que había visto, de hecho era el que le había regalado a Sasuke, no, no era ese, era uno igual, lo sabía.

—Sasuke, eso es…

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Un momento paren todo, dijo ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

— ¿Qué? Un momento, ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Estás tratando de decirme que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

— ¿Qué? ¿No te lo imaginaste? — Me tomo de los hombros.

— ¿Imaginarme qué? ¡Explícame!

—Hpm— bufo y entre dientes me explico— que curioso que todos te hablaron hoy con la verdad, que los fuegos artificiales no han parado de explotar y del regalo.

— ¿Eh? — me confundí más.

—Hpm—Bufo más fuerte— Te iba a perder por ocultarte una cosa, así que le pedí a algunos que hablaran contigo y contaran sucesos que yo había pedido que guardaran en secreto.

— ¿O sea que Naruto no es tan idiota?

—Bueno, sí es idiota, pero esta vez yo se lo pedí.

—Entiendo.

—Contrate los fuegos artificiales, te gustan mucho y pensé que sería un buen detalle.

—Aja.

—Y necesitaba a Ichigo para darte un buen regalo, le pedí que me consiguiera otro juego de herramientas igual al que me regalaste y lo consiguió, por eso le agradecí la otra vez.

—Un momento, ¿Entonces yo pensé mal todo este tiempo? — mi cara se pinto tan roja que ni podía describirla, Sasuke solo asintió— ¡RAYOS! Y ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Me hubieras aclarado las cosas.

— ¿Cómo? Si ya no querías hablar conmigo.

—De verdad lo siento, Sasuke de verdad— lo mire, y me miraba con una sonrisa cálida—Yo te— me acerque más a él— Te amo.

—Ven, te extrañaba.

Me abrazo tan fuerte que necesite oxigeno, pero no lo pedí, no me importaba estaba bien, estaba feliz.

—Oye— lo llame— Aquí empezó nuestra historia, hace un año, y hace un año te conocí, y fuiste el mejor regalo.

—Hace un año cambiaste mi vida Tenten, ya paso un año.

—Pero ahora vamos por más ¿No? Como un Para siempre.

—Un para siempre juntos me gustaría más— se acerco a mí y beso mi frente—Te amo.

Me arrincone más a el subí mis manos a su cuello y él me protegió con sus brazos.

A veces lo que más deseas, nunca se cumple y a veces lo que menos esperas que suceda, ocurre. Conoces a cientos de personas y ninguna te deja huella y de repente conoces a una persona y te cambia la vida para siempre.

—Todos los problemas se han ido, las dudas desaparecieron, ya no hay errores ni fallas, solo tú y yo, un nuevo comienzo, la misma historia. Me enseñaste el sentimiento del amor, y juro que lo protegeré con mi vida. Porque el amor es el mejor regalo del mundo— lo bese— y eso eres, eres el mejor regalo, mi mejor regalo.

FIN.


End file.
